


An Unexpected Visit

by IngvildSchage



Series: What Happens Next [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, Birth, Drama, Family, Multi, Romance, The Hobbit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngvildSchage/pseuds/IngvildSchage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how the dwarves react when an elf enters their home, and as said elf turnes out to be Kíli's lover Tauriel, who also is expecting a child, things get heated between Thorin and his relatives. Read on if you enjoy Thorin's stubborness, dificult romance and a brilliant dwarven mother. Cheers!<br/>It's a continuation of my other KilixTauriel fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lone Rider

 

A rider was slowly making his way up the narrow, winding road, leading to one of the lesser known entrances of the mountain. The rider was draped in dark cloth, hugging the neck of his horse as if he was having trouble holding on.

He was almost invisible in the night, as the mountain was black and huge to the star- and moonless night sky. The watch post on Ravenhill had all but overlooked him, had not the horse neighed tiredly in the quiet night.

A raven was sent to Thorin immediately, who gathered around him some of his bodyguards, as well as his nephews, and went to greet this unexpected visitor.

When the horse passed the last tree before the mountain, the company of Thorin stood expecting, a hundred feet away, holding axes and swords in case they needed to defend themselves, however unlikely it would seem. Thorin liked to maintain the sense of control in any situation, if not only to show off.

«Halt!» Said he in his strong voice. The words bellowed in the empty air.

The horse was startled, and jumped backwards. It was tired and anxious by the unfamiliar and unwelcoming mountain. It was a grand horse, not unlike those horses held by the woodland elves, and it was fast recognized by both nephews of Thorin, who had the keener eyes of the company, being the youngest.

They walked slowly closer, and as Fíli caught the horses by the reigns, Kíli looked closely at the rider with suspicious yet hopeful eyes. He only wished to see one woodland elf; a beautiful maiden he had loved once in Rivendell.

The figure wore a hood, and he could not easily see the face. Yet he saw a gentle, though firm hand grasping the horses mane. He reached up to remove the hood.

Before he could say anything, the rider met his eyes and said: "I've been looking for you," in a faint voice, and fell off the horse into his arms.

* * *

Tauriel woke in a dimly lit room.

The hearth was crackling lightly from the nearly-burnt-down firewood, and the room was filled with warm, sweet air. Her body was aching from the rough ride, and her head was unclear.

She saw she was lying in a short bed, with her toes on the stoney edge. She was covered by a spread of animal skins, and the warmth was moving through her body, making her more clear.

She was startled by the feel of someone taking her hand.

Tauriel turned her head slowly and looked into the worried eyes of Kíli, where he was sitting at her bedside. She smiled faintly, for she felt suddenly lighter by the look of his eyes and the feel of his hand on hers.

«Kíli,» she said, her voice breaking.

«Tauriel,» Kíli answered, squeezing her hand lightly.

His smile was lightened by the sound of her voice and the look of her happy eyes. Then his smile suddenly hardened. «What are you doing here, Tauriel?»

Tauriel felt her eyes fill as he looked at her so seriously, and she knew she had done wrong. She had known it the moment she saw him on the mountain road.

She felt tears welling up inside her, though she struggled hard to keep them concealed. She watcher her own hand, in an attempt to escape his weighting eyes. She let her hand out of his grip, and started touching her belly under the animal skins.

«Where else was I to go?» She said, her voice weak with tears. Kíli looked at her for a long time before he said anything.

He had no response, for he was in his heart blissful she was really there in front of him. He had thought he would not see her again for a long time.

She was as beautiful as he remembered; her hair was burning red with the light from the fire and her eyes were clear and green. He also saw the tears in her eyes, and he was sad, for he wished her no despair. Yet he knew it couldn't be avoided with his uncle. He knew it was wrong of her to be here, but he couldn't care right then and there.

He was still silent as he reached in and kissed her smooth lips. He touched her cheek and hair. They were as soft as he remembered.

Tauriel felt tears release from her eyes as he kissed her, for she felt a despair in her heart let go. She had yearned for him since the night in Rivendell, and now she finally felt his soft lips and strong, yet gentle touch once again. Then she felt another despair, for she knew she could not stay, and leaving would hurt her more than the last time, for this time she had something real, and alive connecting her to the dwarf; the child she was bearing inside of her.

Kíli took her hand again, and kissed it deeply as he sat by her bed.

«My love,» he said, and she could see his eyes were happy, even though his frown was serious. «You did right in coming here. No dwarf will turn you away, this I promise you. But,» he stopped, unsure how to proceed.

Tauriel squeezed his hand, loving the feel of his big, warm hand in hers again. She moaned suddenly and put her hand on her belly. Kíli stood, clearly worried. She laid his hand to her face, and kissed it deeply. She needed to feel him near her once more.

«Tauriel,» he breathed, watching her belly with serious eyes now. He sat back down on the stool by her bed, which in reality was his bed, and he breathed heavily. He had feared this was the reason for her surprise visit, for he had seen and felt her body when he carried her inside.

«Is it mine?» He knew not why he asked, for he had no doubt, trusting her as he did.

«Yes,» she breathed, the tears rolling down her cheeks heavily now. She was hurt he would think it wasn't his. «I gave myself to you, and I've been true to my promise.»

Kíli kissed her again, more passionate, for he felt his great love for her, and he couldn't contain himself. He touched her face and dried her tears.

«My love,» Kíli kissed her again. «I have been yours since the first time I saw you. I will always be afraid that you are but a dream. Blame me not, for I have all but dreamed of your love in return.»

Tauriel touched his hand, and smiled faintly. Kíli looked at her again. He had a worried frown, for he realized how difficult the situation would become, for them both.

«What are we going to do?» He said, thinking more aloud than actually asking her.

Tauriel looked at him with sad eyes. «I do not know, Kíli, and I am terribly afraid. I've been afraid since we parted ways in Rivendell. I've been afraid I would never see you again. And now I am afraid what we did was wrong, and that my people will hate me for it. Yet, nothing can make me regret my love for you.» She kissed his hand. «Can you forgive me? Then maybe I can forgive myself.»

«I take all the blame, for it was I who initiated the walk that evening. Will you forgive me for bestowing this burden upon you?» He put her hand to his forehead and bowed his head in despair.

«No,» she said softly, yet her cheeks were red and wet with tears.

She touched his face and lead him closer to her. Their lips touched and Kíli felt the fire within his heart grow to life. It had died little by little from that night in Rivendell, by the loss of her.

«I will not forgive you for this blessing,» Tauriel said, touching her belly again. She felt a smile grow on her lips, and a sudden warmth spread within her form the touch, as if the baby was smiling as well.

Kíli watched her smile, and realized for the first time the joy she was feeling. He hadn't thought as far as he should, for as he touched her full belly for the first time, he realized what it actually meant. He would be a father!

He felt all the grief and despair leave him at once, and he felt the happiness spread throughout his body. He smiled fully as he caressed her belly carefully.

Kíli laughed lightly and kissed her again.

* * *

Thorin and Fíli stood outside the door. They had heard them talking in there, and both stood silent with grievous expressions and thoughts.

«What should we do?» Fíli asked his uncle with a sad expression. He had heard his brother's despaired voice, and felt his sadness. Kíli had known the relationship was forbidden, still he had done it. Fíli was torn between the joy for his brother's love and the desperation for the relationship. There could be no future for them.

Fíli felt his heart grow heavy with worry.

Thorin touched his beard thoughtfully, with a serious expression in his eyes. He was too unsure how to handle the situation.

«We must do what is right. She will stay 'til she's able to ride once again. In the meanwhile we will have to watch them. Your brother has too much feelings for this elf. Something must be done about it, lest he'll loose his dwarven mind for madness.»

Suddenly they heard a soft laughter which seemed to be coming from Kíli, and uncle and nephew exchanged looks for a second. Both were confused for this change.

Fíli stole a peak through the door, and saw his brother sitting by the bedside, leaned in and kissing the elf in his bed. The sight was fully strange to Fíli, who had firstly never seen his brother kissing anyone, and secondly was the sight of a dwarf and an elf kissing surrealistic in his mind.

«They are… embracing,» Fíli reported to his uncle, who turned away, getting more and more angry by the minute.

Thorin didn't know what he would do with his nephew, who cared so little for their peoples ways and the respect for his uncle. He realized they were in love, however little he understood it, and he had seen her body as they had carried her inside. It was clear there was no going back, as his nephew had foolishly mated with the elf.

Thorin could feel his temper shorten as he kept thinking it over. What was he to do? He had absolutely no idea. He was also afraid for the child, for who knew what kind of offspring this mating had created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I have really fallen deep into this Kiliel fandom, which I am not truly sure I am comfirtable with myself, but what can you do? So here's my second fanfiction of them, and it's a continuation of the one I previously wrote.
> 
> This is the story of how the dwarves react when an elf enters their home, and as said elf turnes out to be Kíli's lover Tauriel, who also is expecting a child, things get heated between Thorin and his relatives. Read on if you enjoy Thorin's stubborness, dificult romance and a brilliant dwarven mother. Cheers!
> 
> All feedback is incuraged, as I love to improve my writing.  
> This is far from done, so Im also open to suggestions as to what you hope will happen next.  
> And yes, it will end in a little half dwarven, half elven baby! :3
> 
> Thorin, Dís, Kili and Fili (C) Tolkien  
> Tauriel (C) Peter Jackson i suppose  
> Writing and storyline (C) Me, Ingvild Schage


	2. Wrath of an Uncle

Kíli touched the soft curve of Tauriel's belly many times carefully, in awe of the news he had never anticipated. He had never dreamed of fathering a child. As most dwarves, it had never interested him. Now it was as if he had thoughts for nothing else.

Tauriel touched his face, and she smiled, as if she could not understand he was real, sitting beside her. She had yearned for this moment for what seemed like an eternity. Now she felt his hand upon her belly, beholding what they had created together, and she felt blissful.

Kíli eyed the elf maiden, and he thought she looked wary underneath her wonderful smile. At that moment the healer they had brought her to when they found her that night, entered the room. It was an old dwarven lady. Some said she was older than 300 years, but Kíli didn't truly believe them. Still, she had agreed to help Tauriel the best she could, despite knowing little of the elves and their births. She had brought many a dwarf into this world, and she was confident it would not be much different with an elf. Her confident softened Kíli's worry, as well as it was refreshing that not every dwarf hated elves with the burning passion of his uncle.

The healer wanted him out of there, and he understood that Tauriel needed rest. Bearing such a blessing was draining her, and he wouldn't have her weakened by his foolish yearn for her company.

So he got to his feet, kissed her forehead and told her he would be right outside if she wanted him. He closed the door behind him as he left the room and met the eyes of his brother and uncle, standing in the hallway outside the bedroom.

«What is the meaning of this?» Thorin demanded, his voice hard and demanding.

«I am going to be a father!» Kíli said, still in awe, blissful and oblivious to his uncle's rage.

When his brother spoke it suddenly dawned on Fíli he was to be an uncle, and he felt his heart glow in his chest of pride and love. He felt all resentment and worry wash away. He clapped his hands together and gave Kíli a good hug. Fíli couldn't be mad in this moment. It was a happy moment, and it should be celebrated, if the mother of his brother's child was an elf or not.

Thorin was not so easily sweetened, for he felt the betrayal of his nephew heavy on his heart. He loathed the elf, knowing she had poisoned Kíli's mind with thoughts of love and passion. It was the way of the elves, blinding dwarves with their magic, turning them against their loved ones.

Thorin was disappointed Kíli had been so easy to ensnare.

«Congratulate me, uncle!» Kíli said laughingly, still unaware of his uncles thoughts. He thought it would be great news to all in his family.

«I will not,» Thorin said, and he lowered his eyes, as he knew he disrespected his nephew greatly by denying the share of his happiness. Yet, Thorin thought angrily, he was first disrespecting me, and our kin.

«I am very disappointed in you, Kíli. Why would you think to do something so mindless?» Thorin eyed his nephew with a hard expression.

Kíli felt his uncle's words as a wash of cold water down his back. It was as shocking and betraying as if he had stabbed him then and there. And then he felt his mouth dry, for he could not say what his reasons were. Thorin would not understand.

«I will not apologize,» Kíli said, his eyes sad, for he had only wished to see his uncle smile and hug him in this moment of his life. He felt a great pain in his heart for this loss.

«You will not apologize, yet you disrespected me and our line, by going behind my back? Had I not known better I would have thought you held that elf higher than your own family. Come to your senses, boy; she is an elf, our natural enemy. You cannot possibly hope to have a future with her?» Thorin felt his temper rise as he spoke. Had Kíli simply apologized, Thorin would have forgiven him, knowing the elf was to blame.

Kíli eyed his uncle as he spoke, and he gaped, astonished. He had never thought Thorin would utter such words, even as he was familiar with his temper and irrationality. He had never wanted anything than to make his uncle proud, and he had accomplished the complete opposite. Yet he felt a great anger stir in him, for he didn't deserve this reaction. What was so horrible by loving another creature? How could that be such a disappointment?

«I will not apologize for my heart, uncle. For I love her, and since I left her I have been hollow. Seeing her again brought life back into my body. Would you deny me that happiness? Would you rather have me locked up here with no love and passion, simply to serve you?» Kíli was astonished by the words escaping him. He had never spoken with such anger to his uncle before this night. Yet he felt no shame, for in his heart he knew that this time Thorin were the mistaken one.

«It is but an act, Kíli. You must understand she is clouding your mind, simply using you. Apologize and I will forgive you this stupidity.» Thorin held his hand out to Kíli, but his nephew met his eyes, his expression both disbelieving and denying.

«She is not clouding my mind. I see never clearer but when I'm with her, uncle. You are mistaken. Our love is true,» Kíli spoke intensely, trying to convince Thorin of the truth.

«If you truly believe this, nephew, you disgrace the line of Dúrin further. How can you call yourself a dwarf, and still keep your love for her? And that abomination that is your child will never be recognized as our kin.»

«You know nothing of my love or my child, uncle, yet I hope you to see the truth.»

«Oh, I see the truth clearly,» Thorin sneered. «You are an even bigger disgrace than I had thought.»

«I do not wish to be a disgrace, but I cannot abandon my love. If it is as you say, I would rather be no dwarf than to live a thousand lives empty at heart,» exclaimed Kíli, raising his voice to his uncle for the first time in his life. He loved Thorin, yet he could not believe these accusations. He had expected Thorin to be skeptical, but this was beyond his imagination. Kíli had not thought his uncle to speak such hateful things of the woman he loved. So he watched Thorin with determined eyes, steadily concealing his broken heart.

Thorin was silent, his eyes fiery with fury, and his lips shaped in a sneer. He was totally taken aback by his nephews speech, for Kíli had never spoken against him like this. Thorin was suddenly unsure of the situation. He had thought Kíli would submit to his orders, like he always did, and so he was unsure how to proceed.

He watched the face of his nephew, seeing the pain it cost him. It made no difference. He would not submit to Kíli's silly romance. If Kíli wished to be independent, he would take the consequences.

«Then you are no nephew of mine, and you have no welcome in Erebor,» responded Thorin with a steady voice. It hurt unexpectedly to speak the words out loud. Yet Thorin kept his mask, for he would not show his nephews his weakness.

Kíli felt as if his heart was being pierced by a hundred arrows, and a numb feeling spread throughout his body. This shock was greater than any he had ever experienced. His uncle unnamed him, in front of his own brother, and cast him out of his home.

Kíli licked his lips, blinking disbelieving as he kept his uncles gaze. Whatever would his response be? Nothing came to him; Kíli simply felt a tear leave his eye.

Fíli looked back and forth between his brother and uncle, dumbstruck by their words. His mouth was open, and all he wanted to do was shout to the both of them. He wished not to see his loved ones fight, and yet he was helpless. Fíli watched them with desperate eyes; his little brother, which he had held in his arms when he was a newborn, and his uncle who he had always admired and looked to for inspiration. He knew not who he should support.

«I am sorry you feel this way, Thorin, yet I accept it. I ask only that she may stay 'til the child is born, and then I will depart with her and the child.» Kíli said this with tears in his eyes, for all the feelings were overwhelming. He felt hurt, betrayed, unloved by his family, yet he felt the great love for Tauriel and the treasure she carried. It was all screaming inside his head, and he could not block any of it out. Still, he felt the hand of his brother on his shoulder, and the weight of it gave him strength.

But Fíli looked at him now. «You will leave then?» His eyes a mixture of disbelief and sadness.

«As our uncle said; I am no longer a dwarf of Erebor. And so I do not belong here.» Kíli could not meet the eyes of his brother, so he watched his boot. When he looked up again, he saw his uncle staring at him, the look of sadness and anger was thick on his face.

Then Thorin straightened himself, and the look he now gave Kíli was cold as steel, like they had no association what so ever. He might as well have died in his uncle's eyes.

«She will stay as long as she needs, and when you decide to leave, you will get what you need for you departure,» Thorin said then, and turned to walk away from them.

Kíli felt another burning tear leave his eye.

In a moment of anger Kíli shouted after his uncle: «Would you have been proud of me, had I loved a dwarf instead?»

Thorin paused and turned to him. They were several feet away from each other, yet Kíli could hear his uncles words clear as if they were standing face to face, when he said calmly: «Yes, Kíli, I would.» Thorin turned and walked away from his nephews, his last words filling the air between them.

Kíli continued to stare after his uncle long after he was out of sight.

Fíli touched his beard, unsure of what to do. He had not imagined Thorin to say such things to Kíli. It pained him that their uncle would turn his nephew away with such ease. Thorin could not be serious, it was only a show of pride and power. Fíli had to choose to believe this, even though his experience told him otherwise.

«He will come around, brother, he always does,» Fíli said, trying to ease his brother's mind. Still he didn't truly believe his own words. He had never seen his uncle like this before. He had never heard them this angry at each other. In fact he had hardly seen his little brother angry at all, and he felt sadness shade his mind.

He heard the uncertainty in his brother's words, and he knew he was right in doubting. Kíli didn't imagine his uncle going back on his words. Not this time.

«No, Fíli, I think he meant what he said. There is no place for me here.»

There was a wooden chair by the stonewall stretching all the way down the corridor on both sides, with several doors leading to many other chambers. It was almost a tunnel, had it not been for the columns decorating the walls. It was night now, so the corridor was empty other than the two brothers.

Kíli sat down on the chair, his head in his hands, angry and sad at the same time. How could Thorin turn him away like that? Had what he had done been truly so bad?

Fíli lay a hand on his brother's head, and sighed hopelessly.

«I had not thought he would react this way. Who had thought?»

«It was not so truly unexpected, lads. You know your uncle, you should have seen this coming.» Both brothers turned to see their mother standing in the end of the corridor suddenly. Her eyes were hard, yet her smile was soothing, as it always was.

Kíli stood and walked over to Dís with tired steps. He embraced his mother and felt her secure stature and familiar scent. She had always been there for them both, and yet he was afraid she too would be disappointed in him. He did not think he could take much more of it.

Dís hugged her son, and then she held him out in front of her. She touched his face and his messy hair, seeing herself in him completely. He had always such kind eyes, too kind for his uncle. It was his father's eyes.

As she held her boy, a rage rose in her. Dís was angry with Thorin. She had heard most of the conversation, and hid behind a column when Thorin had came rushing down the corridor. Kíli had always held him at such heights, and her brother had truly misused Kíli's trust. She did not think she would forgive him for this.

She kissed Kíli's forehead, and smiled. «Do not listen to your uncle. You have a home here, my son, you know that.»

She smiled with loving eyes, those which only a mother had. Then her smile hardened. «Yet, I do agree, it was not the smartest of acts, falling in love with the elf,» she started, eyeing him seriously, like he was but a naughty child. «But, unlike your uncle, I understand love and I know you had no choice in the matter. But you cannot expect that everyone will understand that, Kíli, for most will not support it. Neither dwarf nor elf. But I am your mother, and there is nothing you can do that can disappoint me, not as greatly as your uncle have done.»

Dís kissed her son's cheeks, and Kíli sighed both relieved and downhearted. She was seldom wrong, as she did know more about love than any of the other men of her family. Dís was the only of her family who had married.

«We must never abandon our family, Kíli, and you are doing right in supporting the elf, for she is now your responsibility. You made me proud, standing up to your uncle. For you must know, he does not always have the right answer.»

«You are wise, mother. But at some things uncle is right; I've brought shame to our family, and so I do not belong here. I belong with my lady and child,» Kíli said, his voice filled with despair.

«You will make a great father, my son. But nothing is solved with hastiness.» She kissed his forehead again.

«What must I do then? For one thing is clear; she cannot stay here, and I know in my heart I can't easily leave her again. And there is the matter of the child. Please, mother; tell me what to do!» Kíli felt his uneasy thoughts swirl around his head, for he had no answers to any of his questions, and he couldn't say what was right and wrong anymore.

«Tell him he cannot leave, mother. He belongs with us, with the mountain,» Fíli pleaded with worried eyes, for he did not know what he would do without his brother. They had never been apart since he was brought to this world, and Fíli felt a terror in his gut if his brother would leave the mountain, where he himself was destined to be king after Thorin.

Dís eyed both her sons before saying anything.

«I cannot tell either of you what you want to hear, and if I did you would both go ahead and do the exact opposite, but there is one thing that is certain in all of this; you belong with the elf, and nothing any of us can say will change that. And you must think of your child. Those must be your priorities, Kíli, for there is nothing more important in life than your family.» Dís touched both of her sons faces with her hand.

Kíli felt the heavy burden of it all. He was at a loss with his thoughts, for he knew neither what he wanted, nor what would be best for his family.

«The rest you must decide for yourself. You are both grown into beautiful men, and you must both take responsibility for your actions,» Dís said, and watched them with serious eyes. She had a way of making her words stick in their minds, like marks scorched into wood.

Kíli knew what she said was the truth, still he was uncertain. He would have a long night ahead of him, figuring out his next move in all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This dialogue was really hard to write, so I appologize if it's awkward, but I did finally like what I did with it, so i hope you do too!^^ Well, this time it's just a bit of Thorin being dificult, no big shocker there I suppose.
> 
> Will he come around to the idea of his nephew with an elf? Or will he really kick Kíli out of Erebor?  
> Im just as curious as you guys ;)
> 
> Thorin, Kíli, Fíli and Dís (C) Tolkien  
> Fanfiction (C) Me, Ingvild Schage


	3. The Lone of a Mother

Tauriel had slept for a while. An uneasy sleep with dark thoughts and worries. She was either too hot or too cold, and the contractions would rise and fall like a fiery tide, burning her body with sharp pain. She didn't know how long these pains would last before the child would be ready to come, yet she hoped it would be quick.

The old dwarf was sitting in the corner by the hearth, snoring, waking every hour by Tauriel's exclaims, and then informing her it was still a while before the child was ready.

Tauriel woke suddenly again. The fire was burning her lower abdomen and tears of sweat were rolling down her forehead and chest. Her fingers dug into the sheets beneath her, and she cried from a pain she could do nothing about.

Tauriel hurled the animal skins away, for she felt like she was being suffocated.

«Are you sure that is wise, my dear? The room is quite cold still,» a soft voice spoke suddenly.

Tauriel was startled and met the eyes of the little woman sitting beside her bed, in the same chair where Kíli had been sitting only hours before. Tauriel was mortified and quickly tried to cover herself with the skins again. She was naked, and she was not comfortable exposed in front of this woman. The efforts of it made her moan.

Tauriel finally examined the woman beside her, as her mind had been preoccupied earlier. This dwarf was dark-haired with white streaks, like Thorin, yet her eyes were kinder. Her mood was hard to determine, for she had slightly creased forehead, yet her mouth had a soft pout. Tauriel was not sure who she was, even if her mind maybe should have made the obvious connection straight away.

«I do not think my body realize that, if you would be so kind as to explain that to it,» Tauriel said exasperated, at the moment indifferent to who this woman might be. «I know only of what it chooses to tell me, and I'm afraid it is not in its right mind.»

The dwarf chuckled, slightly amused, and suddenly touched Tauriel's hand lightly. The woman's hand was chill and sweet on her own, warm hand.

«If nothing I take comfort in the fact that my son has a good taste in women. Not everyone has the strength to humor in this condition.»

«You are Kíli's mother, then? He has spoken of you, my lady,» Tauriel said, lowering her eyes in sudden respect. She had not known to whom she spoke, and she regretted her lack of manners instantly.

«Only bad things, I presume,» Dís smiled, amused by this idea.

«Only that you thought him to be reckless, which is in my opinion not a bad observation,» Tauriel laughed softly, and bit her lip in pain. She squeezed her own hand so her nails would have pierced her skin, had not the dwarf eased her hand just then.

«It is fierce, this grandchild of yours,» Tauriel breathed through the pain, and exhaled relieved when it ended. «It will have me fighting for it's life, and it will see I am not easily defeated.»

Dís remembered her own labors, and nodded in agreement.

«My boys were tough as well. They had me fighting twelve hours straight, the both of them. But you are holding up better than I did, I tell you.» Dís smiled and patted Tauriel's hand.

Tauriel smiled faintly at this, finding strange comfort in this dwarf. It surprised Tauriel, as she knew her brother was Thorin.

«What is your name, dear?» asked Dís, her kind eyes locked on Tauriel.

«My name is Tauriel,» she answered, surprised Kíli had not spoken of her, yet she realized it was not so surprising. She had on her part told no one about him either. It had been her secret since Rivendell.

«And mine is Dís,» nodded Dís, satisfied. «Now we have officially met, and I am glad. I have been wondering for a while who's name it was my son whispers in his sleep.»

«So you knew my name?» Tauriel asked, confused.

«Yes, my dear. I guessed his heartache a long time ago, yet I never knew an elf were to blame,» Dís said, her eyes more serious now.

Tauriel lowered her gaze, expecting the wrath of this dwarf as well. She was afraid of scowling and hateful speech, and she feared she had not the strength to withstand it. She already felt a tear release from her eye, and she looked away, into the hearth. The old dwarf was still sound asleep. Tauriel wondered if she should wake her, so she could make Dís leave.

«My sweet girl,» Dís said as she saw Tauriel's pained expression. «Do not confuse my worries for my boy as hatred of you. I do neither recent you nor your relationship with my son. I merely dwell on the trouble it will arise for you both.»

Dís held Tauriel's hand steadily, and Tauriel felt the strength in the dwarves hand, and it reminded her of Kíli's strong hands.

«You must understand; my son's are dearest to me. You will soon know the pain of the love between a mother and child. And as you are Kíli's chosen, my love extend to you. I wish you nothing but happiness, Tauriel, for you are a daughter to me now.»

Tauriel felt her heart grow warm as Dís spoke these words, and she grasped the dwarf's hand tightly. The emotions suddenly welling up inside of her confused her. Tauriel had never known the love of a mother. Listening to the mother of her chosen, speak of such love that she had never imagined, gave Tauriel newfound strength.

«My lady, I…» Tauriel started without an idea of what to say. Dís hushed her.

«You must call me Dís, for there is no need for pretended courtesy between us. You belong with my son, and so you are a part of our family.»

«I have a feeling your brother thinks differently,» Tauriel said, taken aback by this portray of love from a dwarf. She had never expected such kindness after the mess she had made with Kíli.

Dís exhaled heavily and stood, walking over to the hearth to insert more firewood to the dying flames. «No, you are right. Thorin is as stubborn as this mountain he rule. He's got that from our father and grandfather. I am afraid he'll loose Kíli's trust if he does not change his mind. Kíli has always idolized his uncle, too much for his own good. He has a kindness, you see, unlike his brother and uncle, and I am afraid he will grow cold if the bond of uncle and nephew is broken. This I fear, also for the sake of you and your child.»

Dís sat down beside Tauriel again, and took her hand.

«Then I can't stay,» Tauriel breathed, tears gathering in her eyes. «I must leave Kíli, for it is I who brought this trouble to your home. I apologize, Dís. I should never have come here!» Tears released from her eyes. Tauriel felt the child kick inside of her, and she cried for the hopelessness of this love she had with Kíli, and the misery it now caused.

Dís touched Tauriel's face, drying her tears. She leaned in and kissed her forehead, and when she sat back down, she had a sad smile in her eyes.

«Tauriel,» Dís said. «I have never seen my son more passionate about anything or anyone, than he is about you. If nothing else is certain, only know that he loves you, and he will never let you leave this mountain without him. And even if you wanted to, you could not leave him or the child behind here. You need them both, as they need you. Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts, for there is enough to be troubled about as it is.»

«Oh, Dís!» Tauriel said, just in time for the contractions to begin again. She grasped Dís' hand, harder than she had ever intended, as the pain rose sharp and hot in her body. She cried hopelessly.

And Dís held her hand patiently, remembering the feelings of labor, and she did something no dwarf had ever done; she sympathized with the elf. This thought brought again to mind the anger of her brother's treachery. She would have him apologize to her son, was it the last thing she would ever do.

Tauriel gasped as the pain finally faded again, and she cursed natures way. In what way was it beneficial for any creature to experience such torment? Suddenly she thought of another reason for her pains. Could it be possible that she was feeling extra pain on the account that their child was not indeed natural? Was her body rejecting the child she so dearly desired? Tauriel felt a tear leave her eye as she thought such hateful thoughts, for a child created in love could be no less than a blessing. She would never be convinced otherwise.

«You are strong indeed, my girl,» Dís said with loving eyes, after a long silence between them.

Tauriel looked at Dís, and kissed her hand with great emotion, for this woman had awaken feelings inside of her she had never thought could be aroused. She felt in her heart that she was indeed her mother, and Tauriel loved Dís for the compassion she showed her, unlike any Tauriel had ever received in her life.

«I know Kíli will never be allowed to marry me, but know that I see him as my husband, as I am his and he is mine. I also wish that my child shall have my husbands name in elvish, if Kíli allows it,» Tauriel said teary eyed, without truly knowing why. She simply wanted Dís to know this, as she had told no one yet. She already knew the name of the child, if it were to be a girl or a boy. She had thought of nothing since the day she had known she was pregnant.

Dís smiled proudly of this idea. «Yes, Tauriel, and that is indeed your choice, for in Erebor, as all dwarven realms, it is the choice of the women what the child is to be named. You understand, it is we who forge the gems inside our bodies, so it does belong to us, in the same way that our people have the right to the metal which they mold. The right to own and to give to whom we choose is ours alone. It is as great an honor to give away our creations as it is to be given something of great value.»

Tauriel was in awe of this strange idea, as it was never a choice for the women in Mirkwood. She suddenly realized why she had traveled here in all haste. She had indeed known in her heart that this was the right place for the child to be born.

Dís smiled at Tauriel's expression. «I, of course, have let Fíli and Kíli be their own masters until the day I knew I had to give them right to love another woman. I am proud to say that you are the best protector I had ever hoped for my son's heart. Take great care of it, as it is dearest to me.»

Dís paused to touch Tauriel's face, which was hot with sweat. «Yet, I do not worry about him, my reckless son, for the first time in my life since he was born.»

Tauriel met her gaze with eyes full of love. She could not comprehend this honor Dís had granted her, and she knew they had the blessing of their mother, had it not been clear before. This gave Tauriel hope and strength, which she did not think she could have gotten through the night without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, because I can't read it through another time without killing myself. Yes, I know there is a lot of mistakes and the language is awkward at times, but it wont be any better if I continue to nitpick at it, so this will have to do!^^
> 
> I do hope you like this, with it's flaws and all.  
> This is actually the part I like the most of all the parts so far!^^  
> What do you think?
> 
> Dís (C) Tolkien  
> Tauriel (C) Peter Jackson  
> Fanfiction/idea (C) Me, Ingvild Schage


	4. The Stubbornness of Dwarves

Dís closed the door behind her, for Tauriel had become too tired to talk further, and she needed the rest she could get in-between her contractions, which was getting closer by the hour. It was not long before the baby would come, and Dís knew that there was one thing she needed to do before it did.

Outside Kíli sat sound asleep in the chair next to the door, leaning forward on his left hand, snoring faintly as he always did. Dís kissed his head and touched his raven black hair softly, not wanting to wake her troubled son. She was pained by his distress, and she felt again the anger of her brother's actions warm her cheeks.

«Mother?» Fíli stood leaning on one of the columns, and straightened himself when Dís came out into the corridor. His spoke softly, and Dís heard despair weaken his voice. She went to him and embraced her oldest son, who put his strong arms around her, needing her support in this moment of pain. Dís remembered when he was only three feet tall, and would fall asleep in her lap after a day of mischief. Fíli was a great man now, and still he needed her love to strengthen him and Dís was happy he knew he could always count on her. She loved him; she loved both of them, and she would do what she needed to help her sons.

«Get some rest,» she whispered softly.

«I will stay with my brother,» Fíli objected, with tears in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to hers, and kissed her hands. Dís looked at him with eyes full of pride. He was hers, and she was proud of the man he had become.

Since he and Kíli had left for the quest with Thorin they had both grown so much in her eyes, even if their physical appearance had not changed. They had both grown in their hearts, to become the men she had always known they would become. And they were nothing like their uncle.

«You have a strong heart, my son. You will be a great king!» Dís said and caressed his hair. Fíli smiled faintly. He met his mothers eyes and his gaze darkened.

«You will talk to him?»

«Yes, this needs to be straightened out. Even if he is king, he cannot do as he pleases and think he will get away with it. Remember, Fíli, you are only as great a king as your people believe. Selfishness and pride should never motivate your actions, if you are a king of not. Your uncle needs to understand this,» answered Dís, and exhaled unhappily. She did not look forward to the confrontation.

«Yes, mother, you are right of course. I hope you will change his mind, yet I worry it cannot be done.»

«Do not worry, my son, I know your uncle better than he knows himself. I will change his mind,» Dís reassured Fíli, yet his eyes were heavy with worry. Dís touched his cheek before turning around. She left her sons and started down the corridor, through a doorway and down another corridor, until she stood finally before Thorin's chamber. She did not care to knock, for she was outraged, and cursed her brother fiery, like only dwarves could.

The room was bigger than most chambers in the mountain, as he was the king, for dwarves didn't feel the need for big chambers, as they rarely spent much time other than sleeping in them. They much more enjoyed walking in the grand open spaces of their underground city halls, where the ceiling was hundreds of feet tall and columns would rise, grand and sturdy like their people.

In his chamber Thorin had a hearth, a bed, a chest, and a table of beautifully carved wood, now laden with maps and parchment of different sorts. His armchair was of the same kind.

Thorin was surprised by his sister's arrival when she threw open his door and entered his chamber with heavy and angry steps. He had anticipated her reaction, yet it startled him. He had rarely seen her this angry. Her cheeks were red like fire, and her eyes were narrow and hard.

«Dís,» Thorin said, yet he remained seated in his arm chair. He was slightly more unsure of himself than he was a moment ago. He had barely spoken her name when she cut him off with a quick hand movement.

«Have you finally gone mad?» She asked furiously. Thorin lowered his gaze upon the table again, and the parchment he had been studying when she interrupted him. He was not in the mood to fight with her.

«I will not speak of this with you,» he said plainly, and rubbed his head. He felt a slight headache arise on his forehead.

«The hell you are!» Dís exclaimed, her usual soft voice was sharp as the edge of an axe. «You are going to give Kíli your blessing. I do not care if it will cost you your pride!»

Thorin rose from the chair and met Dís' eyes with a cold and hard expression. "No, I will not!"

«Can you truly be so proud that you dismiss your own nephew, _my son_ , and turn him from his home? The home you both fought for?» Dís felt her eyes fill with water, but it was of anger and desperation rather than sadness.

«Kíli has made his choice, and so it is he who chooses to leave his family. So it is no concern of mine what he chooses to do with his life anymore, and neither is it yours.» Thorin turned away from her again and stood before the fireplace, leaning his hand on the cold stone surrounding it. Dís tightened her hands into fists. She hated him when he acted like nothing ever affected him.

«You have no children, Thorin, so how would you know what is and isn't my concern?» Dís said with clear spite in her voice.

«This is my kingdom, Dís. I do what I must to protect it.»

«Is he not of your people; of your kingdom?» Dís threw out her hands in exasperation.

«I have to maintain order. Kíli can not receive special treatment. He chose to break the law. I did what I judged to be best for all,» Thorin sighed annoyed, for he wished she would simply leave him alone.

«You sound just like our father!» Dís spat the words at him, disgust in her voice.

«You do not understand the responsibility which lies upon my shoulders!» Thorin thundered and turned abruptly to his sister, his eyes piercing hers and his hands in fists. «Neither you, nor Kíli. Unlike his brother, Fíli knows the trouble this means, for all of us. He is a fit king for this realm. Kíli have neither the strength nor wit of his brother.»

Dís stepped forward and slapped her hand across his face. «You do not speak about my son this way, Thorin!»

Thorin touched his face, as if amazed, then a fire burned in his eyes as he drew back his hand ready to strike his sister in a moment of rage, before realizing what he was about to do. With a mixture of shock and anger he lowered it again. Dís was not surprised by his uncontrolled anger; she knew her brother. She held his gaze steadily.

Dís spoke again, almost spitting her despise in his face. «You are right about one thing; Fíli will be a great king, greatest of this age, despite his uncle. The man I see in front of me now is no great king, if any at all.»

Thorin felt the blow of his sisters words like a war hammer to the chest, and he watched her with disbelieving eyes. He did not know what to answer, for he had never imagined his sister saying such hateful things about him. Thorin tried to read her face, but his sister's eyes were fiery and her gaze steady as a rock. He could not detect a single thread of uncertainty in her face.

Thorin touched his beard and took a step back, as if steading himself.

«And you are an ass if you believe that Kíli is not strong. He may not be strong in the foolish way you consider yourself, but he has a fierce heart, and he will fight for those he love with the strength of a hundred men. You understand nothing of love, other than the love for treasure. If you do not watch yourself you'll end up like our grandfather, Thorin, with nothing but your treasure to keep you company. Fíli will not let you drive his brother away, and had you any wit, you would end this charade before it's too late.»

Thorin straightened himself, clearing his heart of the disappointment he felt by his sister's words.

«I cannot ignore the laws simply for my nephew. He is no longer a brat who can get away with anything with mommy's help. That is not the way I rule my kingdom, Dís. There has to be order; there has to be a law!»

Thorin turned away again. He was upset, and wished not to show her. He did not enjoy fighting his sister, who was obnoxiously stubborn, even by his standards.

«Stop this, Thorin! There is no law against love! This is opposing to nothing but your own foolish pride. He is your nephew; you cannot disown him for sake of your ancient hatred of the elves.» Dís tightened her hand into a fist again, wishing to hit him more. «So what if he loves an elf? Are you willing to loose your family over their innocent love?»

«Now who's the fool? This is far from innocent, and you know it. He has betrayed all dwarves, not just me, Dís. You know that with their consummation they are betrothed, and do not tell me I am mistaken. Do you not remember?» Thorin stepped closer to his sister, growing in confidence and stature, intimidating her.

Dís' eyes fled from his look, yet inside she cursed her stubborn brother. He was referring to her own betrothal, to a dwarf he had not approved of for his younger sister. Dís shook her head for the memories she could not face in this moment, not if she wanted to look strong in front of her brother. Yet he was right.

«I remember,» she barely whispered, not even loud enough for Thorin to hear. Tears gathered in her eyes, and she blinked them quickly away. Thorin continued talking, not recognizing his sister's inner struggle.

«It is three parts to the betrothal of dwarves; the contract, the gold and the sexual relationship. They needed only one of the three to fulfill the ritual, and so he has damned himself. Do not tell me he is innocent.»

«Yes, and I also know it is forbidden to marry any who is not a dwarf. You do not need to talk to me like I'm a child,» Dís spoke firmly now. She licked her lips, for she felt she was loosing this argument. Yet she had to fight for Kíli, for her son, no matter how many laws he had broken. «But seriously, brother! Would you rather have him banished from the realm than to overlook this ancient law, one time?»

«I will not dismiss the laws of forefathers, Dís. Have we not been through this already? You have as much respect for our laws as your son.»

«I will never give up my son, Thorin, do you not understand? Not everyone can discharge our family like you do.»

«Had it not been for me, this family would not exist in the first place!» Thorin bellowed. Dís turned away from her brother, tears building in her eyes, her hands in fists. She felt utterly helpless, and Thorin was blind and stupid.

«What is the greatest dishonor, then, Thorin? To have him wedded to an elf, or having him break his duties to his betrothed? Which law will you have him break?»

«Don't be ridiculous, Dís. It makes no difference.» Thorin was both confused and annoyed. He had not considered this, and it suddenly brought doubt to his mind. But the words of his sister were right, and he had to consider this, preferably alone in his chamber.

«It is as great an offense to have an unfulfilled engagement as it is to marry an elf. It is your choice. Which law will you uphold, and which law will you dismiss? Since laws are suddenly so important to you.»

Then Dís remember something else. Something she had heard about elves, the fact that they were legally married when acting out their love. They had lesser need of papers of agreement and golden dowry than the dwarves.

«And what of Tauriel?» Dís said calmly before Thorin said anything, still her back was to her brother. Thorin growled.

«What of her?»

Dís turned around and met his eyes. «Did you ever stop to think what she is giving up for Kíli?» Dís asked, partly curious, party angry for his ignorance.

Thorin looked at his sister with a mixture of anger and bewilderment in his eyes. He was not entirely sure what she was talking about.

«You are really thick!» Dís snapped when he did not answer. «Do you think that Thranduil, the king of Mirkwood, would allow his elven commander to marry a dwarf? And further more, bring forth a child with one? No, Thorin. I do not think I'm mistaken when I say that he loathes you as much as you loath him. And I think that both Tauriel's life and the life of her and Kíli's child would be endangered if he ever were to find out about their affair.»

«Why do you speak of this? It is none of my concern what happens with her. She is not of our people. She belongs with her own, in the forest. What Thranduil decides to do with her is their business, not ours,» Thorin answered with a careless expression. He had no interest in the dealings of elves.

«And what of Kíli's child? Is it not of our people; of our line? Kíli is a decedent of Dúrin, as are you and I, and his child as well. Are you not abandoning your people by abandoning Kíli's child, and refusing it a rich and happy life?» Dís spoke impatiently. She needed him to yield, and this was her last hope.

«It is not yet born, Dís. Can you be so entirely sure it will even live, considering the circumstances of its conception?»

Dís slapped him again, and Thorin tightened his lips in rising anger. He grabbed her wrist and held her tight. His voice was hard and deep when he spoke: «I warn you, Dís. Do not hit me again.»

«Is that a threat? You cannot bully me, Thorin,» Dís hissed through clenched teeth, working to free her arm of Thorin's grip. It was like trying to move solid rock.

«I am your king! You will obey me!» Thorin bellowed, and his voice filled the room. For a moment Dís watched her brother with silence, her eyes filled with disappointment and anger. When she spoke again, her voice was steady and hard.

«You are my brother, and I hit when you act like a child. And you are wrong. The child will be strong like its father, and fierce like its mother. It will live a good life, in spite of you.»

Thorin gave a snort of disgust, releasing his sister's wrist, and walked with heavy steps to sit down in his chair again. He felt it was long past time for this meeting to end. Dís should have known she could not change his mind. She could not always get her will.

«Please, brother,» Dís pleaded then, after a moment of silence. Thorin looked at her and her eyes were sad now, not angry or demanding. He hated it when she looked at him that way, for those eyes he could hardly resist. She had always been the cunning one of the three siblings, and a master at getting her will. And yet Thorin met her eyes with hard determination. He would not succumb to her tricks.

«You do not realize a lost cause when you see it, Dís. There is no way to change my mind this night. You might as well try to bend rock, it will serve you better,» Thorin said with all his power and authority.

«Your heart is stone, Thorin. I had not thought this of you, that you be the heartless dictator of all our kings. It saddens me,» Dís spoke carefully, her eyes at the floor, and her hands grasping her tunic restlessly. A tear released from her eye, and she wiped it quietly.

«And you are a sore loser, that is all this is. Do not overdramatize, Dís. It is time for Kíli to take responsibility for his actions, and nothing you can say will save him. So give up this quest, and leave me in peace,» Thorin spoke softly, his eyes already examining the scrolls of paper on his desk, putting an end to the conversation.

Dís felt disappointment and sadness wash over her from her brother's words as she watched him.

«You are like a father to him, Thorin. Don't do this,» her voice lowered until it became only a whisper. She pressed her lips together and then she said angrily: «A true father would never abandon his son, for I know that in your heart you love him as your own.»

At this Thorin raised his head and met her eyes. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she held her arms about herself, like she needed to hold herself together from falling apart. Her expression was pained, and her lips were pressed shut.

Thorin stood. He walked around the table, wishing to hold her in his arms like he had done when she was young and still in need of his brotherly protection. It was a long while since he had hugged her. But seeing her cry brought back the image of the young, reckless, vulnerable girl whose sideburns had yet to grow. A girl he had rescued from the desolation of Smaug. A girl who had lost her father.

They hugged for a while, and Dís was torn, for she liked to feel his protective arms surround her, yet she hated him for betraying her son. And her inner struggle did not help her tears, which seemed to have no end. She cried into his tunic for what seemed like a lifetime, and when he held her out from him finally, her eyes were puffy and red. He dried her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

«I apologize, sister, for I will not change my mind. There is nothing more to be said,» Thorin murmured, and took a step back from her.

Dís felt once again his betrayal, and she would not stand to be in his company any more that night. If he was determined to drive away his family, she would not stand in his way any longer.

«I understand, brother,» she said and turned her back to him, feeling a last tear leave her eye. She walked to the door and opened it slowly.

«I will not give them my blessing,» Thorin said, as if he thought she had yet to understand his words.

«Do as you please, for I understand there is no room in your heart for anything other than your own pride. But do not say I did not warn you.» She turned to look at him for a second. «We all make mistakes, Thorin. Still there is time to right yours, if you would come to wish it.»

Before he was able to utter another word, Dís left the room and closed the door behind her.

Thorin was alone, and he felt the silence he'd been craving weighing heavy on his shoulders. Nothing but the crackling of the firewood was to hear, and his own heartbeats were loud in his ears. His sisters words were burned into his heart, and he understood she was right about some things, even if he would not admit it to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one, I appologize for that. But it was a very interesting conversation to write. I think I must have changed its course like 4 or 5 times! I was not clear about the main problem before a couple days ago, so it was easier to get where I wanted it to get. It was still hard, for I am not used to write two so stubborn characters.. I mean, what are you supposed to with them?x) But I hope it worked out!
> 
> What do you think?^^
> 
> Dís and Thorin (C) Tolkien  
> Idea and fanfic (C) Me, Ingvild Schage


	5. Something Worth Concidering

Dís stood with her back to Thorin's door for a while, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She heaved for breath, for she felt a heavy pressure on her chest, and could hardly breath. She tightened her hands into fists, trying to calm down. Her breathing came easier, and she blinked determined to stop the tears from falling.

She was out of her mind with anger for her brother, yet she understood everything he had said, and knew it was not simply his hatred of the elves who limited him. Dís understood his restrictions, and she knew Kíli had broken several laws, and would have to several others before this would all be resolved. Yet she wished Thorin would prioritize his family, as she knew he loved them all dearly.

Dís straightened herself when she heard steps in the dark of the corridor. She saw a figure walking towards her in the light of the lantern by Thorin's door, the only one lighted in the corridor.

«Good evening, Dís.» It was the warm and familiar voice of Balin coming out of the dark to greet her, and she almost heaved for her breath once more. Balin had been like a father to her most of her life, and there were few she trusted like him.

Balin frowned when he stepped into the light and saw the traces of tears on her face. «Is everything alright?»

Dís sighed and shrugged. «I do not know, Balin. It all seems dark and hopeless. I don't know what to do with him,» she whispered, afraid her voice would betray her and break. A tear broke away from her eyes again, and she cursed it silently. She did not want to seem weak in front of Balin, no matter how much she trusted him.

«What is the matter? What has he done? » Balin looked at her with serious eyes, knowing at once of whom she spoke.

«He banished my son, Balin! He banished Kíli for falling in love with an elf, and now she is having his child. I do not wish to lose my son. Had Thorin not been so proud he would come to understand that his family is more important than any broken law. Will you speak with him, Balin? Please!» Dís spoke fast, desperately needing Balin to support her cause. Another tear released from her eye.

Balin watched Dís as she spoke, touching his beard thoughtfully. Finally he placed a hand on her shoulder. «My dear lass,» Balin started with his usual sympathetic voice. «I do not think you should be so quick to judge your brother. He is struggling with this just as much as you are. You know he has never been good with feelings, yet he has more than he knows. And he is the king. It is the kings duty to uphold the laws, and make sure no one stands above it. This you know, Dís, and I do not believe he want to lose his family. You can be sure of that, my girl.»

Dís was surprised by his words, which she had imagined to be of a quite different sort. She was stumped by his brutal truth. It always surprised her. She felt suddenly like a spoiled child, as she always did after one of Balin's speeches. He made her realize her own stubbornness, and she always resented him for it. Though only for a short while.

«You should consider the difficulties your brother is experiencing at the moment. I hope not that Kíli should leave us, but that is not our decision. It must come from our king, and he must always do what is right by our people. He has a hard choice to make, Dís. Remember that before you think hateful things of him again,» Balin spoke softly, as he knew Dís' quick temper. He simply wished to remind her that Thorin was not the monster he might seem to her at this moment. Balin knew the siblings had a complicated relationship, and that both sides often were misunderstood.

He reached up to kiss her forehead, and Dís let him, as she pressed her lips together, realizing her mistakes. Balin often had that effect on her, and she was glad, for it was not fair of her to make Thorin the villain, as it was not entirely his fault. She was still not pleased with him, yet she took a calming breath and nodded softly.

Balin smiled proudly, and touched her cheek. He felt a great fatherly love for her, as he had spent most of the time after the dragon's desolation taking care of the siblings, and mostly Dís, being the youngest of the three, and the girl. Dwarven girls would not leave their father's protection before they chose to marry, yet this little one had been taken away from her father and home far too early.

«Go to your sons, Dís. They need you. I will talk to Thorin now.»

* * *

Thorin sat alone in his chamber. With his elbows on the armrests of his chair, his hands folded in front of his mouth, he sat silently. All he could think of were the thoughts circling within his mind, and he felt shame heavy his heart.

Of course he loved Kíli as his own; of course he did not wish to disappoint his sister, but what was he then to do? Should he leave his kingly duties behind, and damn them all for the wrath of the Gods? No, it was not right. Yet his heart was heavy with shame.

He heard his sister's words within his mind: «I had not thought this of you, that you be the heartless dictator of all our kings.» It was a dagger to his heart, every time he repeated them inside his head. He closed his eyes with a heavy breath. What had he done to ever earn such hatred from his only sister?

The fire was burning low on the charcoals that remained of the firewood in the hearth, and the room was chill and darkened. He cared not to resurrect the flames. He sat there in the darkness, and felt utterly alone surrounded by the mountain in which he was king.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, and for a second he was afraid it was Dís, coming to yell at him more, though he realized she wouldn't have bothered to knock. Then he growled: «Who is it?»

The door was opened, and in it stood Balin, his oldest friend and councilor.

«My king,» Balin said respectfully, his voice calm.

Thorin did not question Balin's devotion, but Dís' words had put doubt in his mind, and Thorin found himself expecting Balin's accusations. «Why are you here, Balin? Have you come to tell me I'm a tyrant, a dictator who cares for nothing but his gold?» Thorin's voice was hard and demanding. Yet he was tired. He covered his eyes with a hand for a second, trying to sooth his throbbing headache.

«I will say none of the sort, my lord,» Balin huffed, angry his king would even think him to consider such nonsense. «You are my king, and a righteous king at that. You are no tyrant, neither are you driven by greed or selfishness. I believe you are fooling yourself, my lord, if you truly believe such nonsense.»

«My sister seems to believe them,» Thorin mumbled stubbornly, and Balin saw a glimpse of the young lad Thorin had been many summers ago, at the age of thirty, when he would go mad over his sister's constant need for attention and approval, at the time when she enjoyed agitating him with all sorts of mischievous pranks. Thorin had never quite known how to handle her, and Balin had often acted as a neutral party between the two.

«Do not blame Dís, Thorin. She is upset with the thoughts of her son, and it is understandable, as well are your reluctance to overlook his mistakes. He is a dwarf and should stand accountable for his mistakes, as should we all. You are right in upholding the laws, my lord, as are your responsibilities,» Balin spoke frankly, and Thorin opened his eyes, almost disbelieving the words of his adviser. He felt so often Balin would advice him against his own ideas, so now hearing him agreeing with his actions was indeed refreshing.

Thorin exhaled deeply, both of relief and remaining uncertainty. He straightened himself in the chair, and laid his hands with palms down on the table, eyeing Balin expectantly. «What will you have me do, old friend? I do not wish to break apart my family, yet I see no way around it. Kíli did wrong and should take the punishment, yet the coming of his child complicates the situation. Dís may be right in the fact that it would be too dangerous to send the she-elf back to Mirkwood with their child. It is, after all, the heir of Dúrin. Still they cannot remain here once the child is born.»

Balin touched his beard while listening to Thorin, and he walked to the fire to feed it more wood. It blazed as he breathed on it, and the light grew in the chamber. Balin walked to stand in front of Thorin's table again, and gathered his hands on his back. His kind eyes were light on Thorin's. «Yes, Dís is right about a number of things, yet it is your decision to make, as our king.» Balin's expression hardened then, and his voice lowered. «But I think you wise in not returning them to Mirkwood. I do not trust Thranduil, and neither do Tauriel. She knows the elf king better than any of us, and she proved in coming here that she would rather risk your wrath than his. I'd say that is worth considering.»

«Then it must be considered,» Thorin mumbled thoughtfully. He had not thought about it in that way. The elf must have known his hatred of elves from their last encounter, yet she feared Thranduil, one of her own, more than him. It was definitely worth considering. He wondered what she had hoped for in coming there.

Thorin stood then, and spoke firmly: «I will speak to her!»

«My lord, that will not be easy. Your sister and nephews are guarding her fiercely. I do not think they will trust you alone with her in her condition.» Balin reached for Thorin's arm as he was headed out of the room, but the king was not easily stopped. Balin had to hurry after Thorin as he walked out of the chamber and down the corridors leading back to Kíli's chamber, where the elf maiden was slumbering.

Outside the chamber Kíli sat sound asleep, with Fíli leaning against the column on the opposite wall, snoring lightly. Thorin felt his heart glow from the love he had for his nephews, yet he felt the betraying sting of Kíli's action when he laid his eyes upon him. It was indeed a complicated situation.

Thorin and Balin walked as silently as they managed, and still Balin tried to hold back Thorin from opening the door into the chamber.

«Thorin, she is a pregnant woman. You have to respect that. At least try to be calm in her presence.» Balin whispered as Thorin touched the handle to the door.

«I will only speak with her, Balin. Take my word as your king, and stay here with the boys.» Thorin reassured Balin and laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment, before entering the chamber, leaving him behind. Balin huffed, and crossed his arms nervously. He had to obey his king, yet he felt it was an ill advised idea, and somehow his doing.

When Thorin entered the room, he saw Dís sitting beside Tauriel. Both were asleep, yet Tauriel squirmed and made small noises, clearly in discomfort. She was wet with sweat, and her previous braids were in tangles as her hair was hanging loose over her face and chest. Her nakedness shied Thorin, even if she was covered with animal skins. Her presence alone was uncomfortable, and he was suddenly uncertain of what exactly he wished to know from her.

Dís stirred and opening her eyes, her expression grew fearful. She looked as if he was a warg, ready to tear her throat out. Thorin was devastated his sister would ever look at him with such eyes, that she was truly afraid of him, and he lowered his gaze in shame. When he looked at her again, she had a pleading expression on her face.

Dís opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke first. «Dís, please, let me speak with her. I will not harm her or the child. You must trust me like you used to. Please, sister. You have my word!» Thorin spoke steadily, his eyes pleading, and Dís' expression softened. Her usual pout surfaced, and she nodded softly as she got up from the chair.

«Be good, my brother. She is very weak.» Dís said as she touched his shoulder lightly, and left the room. Thorin was for the first time alone with the elf, except for the old lady in the corner, and he knew not what to do.

* * *

Tauriel had been lying for a while with closed eyes and deep breath, trying to keep the pain in check within her mind. It came more frequent, every other minute or so, and she fought hard not to cry out each time. It was agonizing, yet it was different from any other pain, for this she could not despise or regard as weakness. She was having her and Kíli's child, and it was beautiful, even if the pain was excruciating.

The first she heard was the door being opened and closed, and a person sitting down in the chair next to her. She had heard a sob and a breathing which she thought belonged to Dís. And when a second person entered the room, she felt a chill, and a yearn to crawl further under the skins and hide, arose in the back of her mind. Then Thorin had spoken, and Dís had answered.

Tauriel was filled with dark fear, and she wanted to run away, far from the mountains. She wanted to scream at Dís not to leave her alone with the dwarven king who hated her and her kind. But she was frightened of opening her eyes to face the dwarf, let alone speak her mind.

Then finally the door had closed and Tauriel knew she as alone with him, Thorin, who's nephew she loved, who's heir she was giving birth to. She felt terror take a hold of her heart, and it beat faster and faster in her chest. She did not know what to do.

Thorin stood eyeing her a moment before he decided he had to speak. He didn't know if she was awake, yet he felt he could not hold his tongue any longer. «I know you are awake,» which of course he didn't, but he didn't know what else to say.

Finally Tauriel opened her eyes and meet the gaze of the dwarf. She grasped the skins so tight her hands were turning white in fear. Thorin's eyes were hard, as she remembered them, yet there had been a change. He looked not simply hateful, but also sad. His eyes were tired and his stance was worn, as if he had no power within him. Tauriel suddenly pitied him, for she realized his troubled mind as she looked at him.

«My king,» Tauriel spoke softly, for her voice was tired and without power.

«Tauriel,» Thorin began, his voice calm and his eyes had a moment of kindness. «I think it is time we spoke.»

«I agree,» she lied, her heart cold with fear for this dwarf. She wondered if Dís truly trusted her brother, and if she was right to do so. Tauriel had no impression of Thorin's heart, and did not know the dwarf's true intentions. Could he be such an easy liar?

«I want to ask you why you came here.»

«I would think it obvious,» Tauriel retorted silently, eyeing and touching her bulge under the skins. As if trying to prove her point, the fire stirred in her, and she gasped at the pain. It lasted for a minute or to, and Tauriel exhaled exasperated when it ended. They were coming much closer now, and she was both fearing and anticipating the birthing of her child.

Thorin was silent while the contraction lasted, for he did not know what to do. He knew nothing of birth, other than the times his sister had given birth, both times he had not been allowed inside the chamber. He didn't know what was expected of him, and so he stood watching her. Finally he spoke: «That is not what I meant.»

He was careful not to raise his voice, as Tauriel looked still in pain and sweat rolled down her forehead. «Why did you not entrust this to any of your kinsmen? I understand your love for my nephew, and your motivations for coming here, yet I am curious. I cannot believe this was your ideal birthing place.» Thorin fought to keep his voice calm, as he stood at the foot of the bed. He would not be comfortable sitting down so close to her, and being on his feet he felt in control of the situation. His hands were folded on his back as he stood watching her.

Tauriel breathed to calm herself before she spoke. «It was my biggest wish to be with Kíli at this occasion. He is dearest to me, and I needed him to know of the child that we made together,» Tauriel spoke carefully. She was not sure what he wanted to know, or what would be safe to tell him. Yet she felt his curiosity was sincere, so she answered. «Though, of course I have not lightly come here. I know of your history with elves, and your hatred is well reasoned. By that account I had hoped to receive support coming here.» Tauriel paused to breathe, as it was wearying talking about this which stood so close to her heart.

«Support? Support on what account? You had not surely hoped for me to support your relationship with my nephew?» Thorin eyed her seriously, wondering what she truly spoke of, for he sensed there was more to the story.

Tauriel closed her eyes at the truth she was about to reveal to him. She would not enjoy saying such hatful things of her people, especially to a dwarf who would take great pleasure in it. She exhaled. «Mirkwood has not been the beautiful woodland realm it was when I was young and saw it for the first time. Thranduil has taken the greatest burden of the decaying forest, and his heart has grown dark of late. He cares less for his people and more for the pleasures of darkness. His mind is clouded by hatred. The child would never have been safe in those woods, and I could not risk it. So I deserted the royal guard to protect the child I bear.» As Tauriel spoke a tear released from her eye, and she felt it burning down her cheek. If she had not betrayed her king before, she certainly had done it now.

«So my speculations were true,» Thorin said and turned to the hearth in the room. The fire burned low, yet Thorin felt the sweet warmth of the flames on his skin, as he pondered the significance of the information he had just learned. Did it change anything between them? He thought not, yet it seemed important somehow.

«That is why I came here, to rescue my child and be with Kíli. I understand I cannot stay, but please do not send for Mirkwood. I dare not think of what Thranduil, or even Legolas, would do if they knew of my whereabouts, have they not figured it out already. I will leave when my child is born, and find somewhere safe to settle down.» Tears streamed down her face as she spoke, and she caressed the belly underneath the skins. The child lay quietly now, and just when Tauriel exhaled to ease her tears, the pain arose yet again.

She gritted her teeth and grasped the skins as the pain burned her, hot and red and angry. Thorin turned to her then and hesitated again, unable to utter a word of comfort or soothe her pain. Her face was contorted in pain, and she cried out as it died away again.

«They are coming shorter apart,» she mumbled breathless.

Thorin did not answer, as he was not completely sure what she was speaking of, and yet he was not yet content with her answer. He needed to know one more thing. «You speak of protecting your child, yet you dare venture here? What made you certain you would be safe in Erebor? What made you certain you would be safe from me?»

Tauriel opened her eyes and looked directly at him, her mind clouded with fear and pain from the contractions, and she felt suddenly no fear for the dwarven king in front of her. She held his gaze a long time before answering.

«I wasn't,» she started hesitantly. «I was afraid of you, Thorin, yet something within told me that I should not have been. It was a feeling that I should not fear the grandfather of my child. For that you are, as Kíli looks to you like a son to a beloved father. And I knew that if he could love you, and stand by you, and fight for you with such passion, I could trust you to give my child somewhere safe to be born, within the halls of it's forefathers.»

Tears rolled down Tauriel's cheeks as she spoke such grand words, her eyes never wavering from Thorin's. And Thorin felt his heart beat strongly in his chest, as his own love grew from hearing someone speak of his nephew's devotion to him in such a way, and to know it to be the truth. A single tear released from his eyes, and he quickly turned away.

Tauriel was too exhausted to notice, yet she smiled, for she felt her love move within her as one of her child's feet imprinted her belly. She caressed the spot underneath the skins, and urged for the little thing to come forth. She dearly wished to hold it in her arms and feel the little body she had created within her. It was a true miracle.

Thorin stared into the fire as his mind enveloped Tauriel's words. He was conflicted, and knew no longer what was right, what he should do. It was his duty to uphold the laws, and so he could not condone Kíli's reckless actions. That was the one thing that was clear in his head.

«I am sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all. Had it been a choice I would never have done it, yet it was not. I look at Kíli and see my husband, and I love him with my very being,» Tauriel breathed, just loud enough for Thorin to hear. He touched his beard and turned around to look at her again. Thorin didn't know why, but he walked around the bed and sat down at her bedside.

«I do not blame you, Tauriel. I simply wish to do what is right according to our laws. Kíli knew them all before he broke them, and so I cannot make excuses for him. He needs to accept the responsibility he has as a dwarvish prince. The earlier he realizes that the better.»

«I think he does, and he deserves more than your doubt,» Tauriel breathed. She was drained from the pregnancy and was not sure how much longer she could endure the pain and the pressure.

Thorin took her hand awkwardly in his, squeezing it lightly. It was cold, and he held it between his for a moment to give her some heat. Tauriel smiled at him, her expression fatigued and her eyes narrow. He kissed her hand, and thought it a strange, yet easy gesture.

As he was about to rise from the chair and leave her to her sleep, Tauriel suddenly sat up in the bed, grasping his hand hard. She met his gaze with a mixture of fear and surprise in her eyes. «Thorin,» she breathed. Her hold of his hand was tightening. «The child is coming,» she said silently, and then cried out as she fell back down in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a slightly awkward chapter, yet I hope you enjoy it. Keep in mind I am a 21 year old who has absolutely no experience with pregnancy or child birth, so if there is anything I write that is wrong, please tell me and I will change it! ^^
> 
> I have been very unsure about this chapted, as it is more of a gateway chapter than an actual chapter, yet finally I realized I just had to trust my insincts, as I have been getting great feedback for my previous wirting. And even if I'm not happy with most of this chapted, I just had to be finished with it and publish it so I can no longer ponder over the awkward sentences.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as well, and I actually wrote this as a reply on a comment I recieved on fanfiction.net, about Thorin not getting enough sympathy, and I agreed, and so I tried to write this as a contrary to the last chapter. Well, I hope you agree with my vision!
> 
> Dís, Thorin, Balin (C) Tolkien  
> Fanfiction (C) Me, Ingvild Schage


	6. New Friends and Forgotten Enemies

  


«The child is coming!»

Many things happened at that moment. Firstly the door burst open and Kíli came rushing in. «Tauriel,» he exclaimed as he saw his uncle at her side, holding her hand. He looked at Thorin with frightened, yet accusing eyes. Thorin let go of her hand and moved away from her bedside. Kíli said nothing as he stepped around his uncle, to sit by Tauriel's side, taking her hand in his. Uncle and nephew didn't exchange words, yet it was clear what they told each other by their looks.

Secondly the midwife got up from her chair in the corner, as she prepared for the birth, bringing with her a basin of clean water, and several linen towels to the foot of the bed. She sat down at her stool, and began to wash her hands in the basin.

Thirdly Dís entered the room, with Fíli not far behind. She looked from Tauriel to Kíli, and then her eyes caught Thorin's. She walked to stand right in front of him, her eyes were lightning with fury.

For a moment she hesitated, looking over at Tauriel before she then spoke. «Get out!» She hissed, and Thorin had a feeling she had wanted to say something quite different. But he did not argue, as he had no wish of witnessing what was about to happen.

«I did nothing,» he growled, yet walked towards the door of the now crowded room.

«Fíli! Come with me, nephew,» Thorin called over the noises in the room; Tauriel's cries, Kíli trying to soothe her, as the midwife grumpily complained about all the fuss. Thorin eyed Kíli and Tauriel for a moment as they were; him by the side of her, holding and kissing her hand; she crying and moaning with pain while grasping his hand.

Fíli was bewildered in the middle of all, looking back and forth between his brother and uncle, then nodded in agreement, and followed Thorin out of the room. It was not his scene, and there was little he could do for Kíli and Tauriel at this point.

Kíli looked after his brother, but Dís laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head.

«You are needed here now. Tauriel will need all the strength she can get, also from you.»

«What about Thorin? He has yet to decide my fate,» Kíli looked worried, and cringed as Tauriel shrieked high-pitched. Her grasp on his hand might have crushed it, had he not been a dwarf, built sturdy.

With his other hand he dried sweat off her forehead, removing the hair that covered her forehead and face, before he turned back to his mother with a look of fright in his eyes. «Mother. I do not know what is needed from me here.»

Dís laid her hand on his cheek, and with proud, yet concerned eyes, she spoke: «Your company and stability is needed. Sooth her, comfort her, and when she needs it be strong. I will speak with your uncle.»

The midwife watched them both with a grumpy expression. Dís read it well, and with kissing Tauriel on the forehead, she took her leave. The midwife seemed more at peace now, yet her look was stern as she weighed Kíli. It was not customary for the husband to oversee the birth, yet she let it slide. She did not know this elf, and she had a feeling the young prince could be of assistance. She then removed the skins covering Tauriel's body, making her access easier, as she parted Tauriel's legs.

«You are ready,» she determined, after measuring. Kíli felt the blood drain from his face, as he saw the midwife's hand covered with Tauriel's blood, before she dried it off on a piece of linen. «Push now!» The midwife demanded.

Tauriel pressed her head further into the pillow, and with a cry that could shatter glass, she pushed.

* * *

«Will she be alright?» Fíli asked as they left the room and closed the door behind them. The memory of his brother's birth, of the terrible hours outside the chamber, of the wails and cries of his mother, played vividly in his mind.

Thorin breathed heavily and touched his beard. «I do not know, Fíli. Yet she seems strong, in both body and spirit. Still I dare not think of what condition their offspring will be in. We will have to wait and see.» He placed his hand on Fíli's shoulder for a moment, then sat down on the chair beside the door. Fíli stood beside him, fidgeting, as he was too agitated to sit down.

«Have you decided what you will do about him?» Fíli asked calmly after a moment of silence, eyeing the stone of the opposite wall. He wished not to meet his uncle's eyes. The anticipation of the answer unnerved him. Fíli knew in his heart he belonged with his brother, yet he was next in line and could not leave Erebor.

Thorin didn't answer at first. He too eyed the stone wall, while considering everything; everything that had happened, everything Tauriel had said.

«Uncle?» Fíli looked at him for a moment, before turning away again.

«I have realized we have more important issues at hand. My quarrel with Kíli will have to wait for the time being. I need us all united against a common enemy.» His expression was grave as he spoke, and Fíli became concerned. He knew his uncle, and it would take a great distraction to remove him of his stubbornness. What enemy could distract him enough to forget his torn pride?

«Tauriel has told me some things she should not have, yet I am glad she did. She is afraid of Thranduil, and by the sound of it with good reason. I understand his wrath is far stretched, and I wish no harm to come to either her nor the baby. I am not cruel. You must know that, Fíli.»

«I know you are not, uncle. You are righteous, and I will support your decision, whatever it may be. What then follows I will myself have to consider. But know I will never carry wrath or resentment for you.» Fíli met his gaze with serious, yet honest eyes. «You are my king, and I will always stand beside your decisions, as I know them to be for the best of our people.»

Thorin's expression eased, touched by his nephew's show of devotion. He rose from the chair and embraced Fíli. It comforted him to know that he was not yet despised by all in his family.

«And you will make a great king also, Fíli, my heir,» Thorin said, holding his shoulders as he took a step back to look at him. At that Fíli's eyes hardened for a moment, as he had a realization that shocked him.

Thorin seemed puzzled by his expression, and took another step back from him. «What is the matter, Fíli?»

«I just now realized… Kíli's child will be my heir. I had not thought of this at all. All I could think of was my brother. It never occurred to me that his child…,» Fíli was confused, not knowing if it were happy news or if it complicated the situation further. On the one side he was relieved, for he had himself never any interest in establishing a family, to produce an heir. Yet he was not sure how this could go. Could the heir to Erebor be half elf? He did not know what to think.

Thorin's brows creased as he too thought it over. It had not occurred to him either. Why had it not occurred to him? He had been otherwise occupied considering Kíli's betrayal and his fate, rather than look at the important factor of it all. The reason Tauriel had come here; the baby. It was indeed the heir to the realm, the one true heir of Erebor after Fíli.

Thorin gaped as he sat back down on the chair. He touched his hand to his beard in astonishment. It both complicated everything and made the case entirely clear. «It cannot be right…,» he mumbled, more for his own hearing, than Fíli's.

At that moment Dís came storming out of the chamber, closing the door behind her. She stood in front of Thorin with her arms crossed over her chest. «What happened in there? I know you must have upset her,» she demanded, tapping her foot angrily.

Thorin, too astonished by his nephews discoveries, barely noticed she had spoken. He sat still, his head filled with questions and ideas and problems to solve.

«Thorin, what did you do?» Dís sneered.

Just now Thorin recognized his sister and her anger for him. He was not quite sure what he was to say to her. There were many thoughts circulating his mind, and none of them were angry retorts. He stood from the chair, and looked at Dís with a puzzled expression.

«What?» Dís snapped annoyed, growing tired of her brother's act of dumb astonishment.

«Fíli just revealed to me the one obvious, overlooked detail of this whole situation.»

«And what might that be?» Dís was still angry, and now annoyed her brother would not finish his revelation.

«Kíli's child is the heir to Erebor,» Fíli interrupted his uncle, as he too was dazzled by this. «My heir.»

Dís stood looking back and forth between her brother and son for a moment, before she too realized the significance of this. She gaped and covered her mouth with her hand, as she considered this. She was still standing right in front of Thorin, and suddenly she threw out her arms and hugged her brother happily.

Thorin, still stiff from the shock, did not return his sister's embrace. He simply considered the situation. There was a whole lot to consider.

«It cannot be,» he mumbled, making Dís loosen her grip and take a step back, hearing out her brother. «An elf cannot be the heir to Erebor. Our rules clearly state…»

At this Dís burst into laughter, cutting off his speech.

Thorin was confused, watching his sister laugh, as he had hardly ever seen her. He was uncertain what part humored her. «Dís? This is no laughing matter.»

«I agree,» she said, suddenly serious again, still her laugh remained in her spirit and face. «Yet you are so ridiculous, it is quite humoring.»

«What are you talking about?» Thorin demanded, his anger finally catching up with him.

«I dare you quote the part of our laws that forbid one of Dúrin's direct descendants to be heir of Erebor. My sweet, silly brother. This child is indeed heir, and we've been stupid not to see it before. It does not matter that it is partly elf; it has the blood of Dúrin in its veins, and neither you nor any can deny it its claim. It is the law,» Dís finished, quite smug at that, knowing she had outwitted Thorin. Nothing he could say would turn this around.

Thorin was silent, for he knew she was right. He could not deny it. So he exhaled heavily, and sank back down into the chair by the door. «It matters not. That is not the issue I wish to discuss at this moment,» Thorin grunted, looking up at his sister with serious eyes. «We have another that demands our immediate attention. Tauriel spoke of Thranduil, and I fear we will have a war on our hands, if we do not find a way around it.»

«Thranduil,» Dís muttered, wondering what exactly Tauriel had spoken of, as well as why she had not mentioned him to her, rather than her brother.

«She feared for her child and herself, would Thranduil find out. And I believe she is right to do so. That is why she came here, seeking our help. She thought my love for Kíli would be greater than my wrath for the elves. I suppose she was right,» Thorin contemplated, while touching his beard, something which had turned into quite the habit. «I will not abandon her to pain and suffering at the hands of that mad King.»

Dís watched her brother, and saw a glimpse of the great King she knew he had the means to be. Yet she felt her heart weaken at the thought of Thranduil bringing his army of elves to their door, seeking to reclaim Tauriel and her child. It must not happen, she thought to herself. She would not allow them to take her. Tauriel was not simply an elf now; she was Dís' own daughter, and no elf, King or not, would come between Dís and her child.

* * *

While Thorin, Fíli and Dís were gathered in the hallway, Kíli was still holding the hand of his lover in the dimly lit chamber. Fear and concern had long past taken out all color from his face, yet he wavered not from her side. Tauriel despaired, cried and moaned in the bed next to him, without there being anything he could do to soothe her of her pain.

The midwife sat at a stool at the foot of the bed, with a concentrated look on her face, while instructing Tauriel: «I can see the child. You need to push again now!»

Tauriel breathed heavily, before she gritted her teeth and pushed through the pain once again. She cried out with desperation. She could not recall how long this had been going on. Sweat and tears streamed down her face as she grasped Kíli's hand harder and harder from the excruciating pain. Tauriel had her eyes locked on him, as he was the only thing that comforted her in this strange, terrifying situation. He had a look of concern on his face, as he continued to speak her name, stroking her hand and hair, showing her that he was there for her.

Tauriel let go once again, and sank back down into the bed. Her head was heavy and throbbing violently. Kíli smiled encouragingly, yet his eyes had a frightened look. She did not like to see him so helpless.

Tauriel took his hand to her lips and kissed it softly, feeding him her courage as well as taking comfort in him, feeling his warmth and his sweet scent. He was the only thing she knew for certain at this moment. She felt utterly weak and distant minded. Every push, every painful strain drained her for energy. She felt hopelessness color her thoughts darker by the minute. She knew in her heart she would not outlive the birth. Yet she wished not to cause Kíli any more pain.

«I love you,» Tauriel said weakly, between shallow breaths.

«I know, my love,» Kíli said, cupping her face in his hands. «And I love you, but right now you have to fight.»

A new tear rolled down Tauriel's cheek as she looked into his eyes. Her vision was blurred, yet she saw her lover in front of her. His beautiful dark eyes met her gaze, and she felt renewed by the love washing through her.

«I will try, for you and our child, my love,» she mumbled doubtfully, touching her hand to his face, and closed her eyes to the strain she felt keeping up her spirit. Yet she would not let him down. She knew she needed to be strong for him, though it was so hard.

Kíli felt the cold grip of fear close around his heart. He would not consider the possibilities, all that mattered was her, and she was going to be all right, one way or another.

«I know you can do it,» Kíli said determined. He realized he had to keep her fighting, even if she did not have any spirit left. «You are strong, and I know you will fight for our child. You cannot give up.» He dried one of the tears on her cheeks, and she met his gaze with a painful expression. «Promise me, Tauriel!» He demanded. He would not have her give up.

«I promise,» she whispered, her face contorted in pain and fear as another tear rolled down her cheek. «I… I am so sorry, Kíli, for everything…,»

«No, not now,» he broke her off with a serious expression, and a hand on either side of her face. «Right now our child needs you. That is what you have to concentrate on. Forget everything else.»

Kíli moved his lips to hers, kissing her gently, tasting the salt of her tears and sweat. He was terrified, yet felt strength grow within him for the woman he loved. He knew she would not let him down. He saw determination in her eyes as she nodded and swallowed her tears.

Kíli squeezed her hand firmly. «You can do this. There is not far to go now, my love. Push,» he whispered softly and kissed her hand encouragingly. Tauriel looked at him, and saw him clearly for a moment as she realized the importance behind his words.

«Not much further, Tauriel, push now!» The midwife exclaimed, as she brought up a towel to envelop the coming child. She gathered all the strength left in her body and mind, as she took a couple of deep breathes, and pushed harder than she had imagined she could. She gritted her teeth, and pressed her eyes shut as she continued to push, further and further.

The midwife kept encouraging her as she explained what she saw; the head was crowning, and soon the small shoulders and arms were free as well. The old lady started drying off the child, and started to help Tauriel by pulling softly on the babe.

Tauriel cried loudly as she felt the end of her strength closing in on her. Yet she kept pushing, pushing through the pain and the despair and the fear of all, and Kíli held her hand and encouraged her on. She could not see him, for pain enveloped her, yet she felt him.

«Keep pushing, almost there!» She barely heard the encouraging words.

Her senses were clouded, and she lost track of time. She knew not where she was, nor what was going on, she simply pushed on through. She fought the deafening yearn to let it all go, to be gone of this world, with all its pain and despair, with all the evil and hardship. Yet she kept on pushing, through the void and the painful blackness surrounding her.

She was completely alone in this emptiness, yet there was someone, someone out there in the darkness, calling to her. «Nana,» it said with a sweet, deep echo of a voice, unlike any she had ever heard.

Tauriel felt something release then. She did not need to push any further; she was free. She felt relieved, for there where no energy or spirit left in her to fight with. She was empty. Then, suddenly, the darkness was torn away, and she was left in a space of purity and warmth.

«Nana, can you hear me?» the voice spoke softly again.

«Who are you?» Tauriel whispered without power. She was empty, and cold, without feeling or purpose. Her voice made no sound in the space, yet she was not afraid, only numb.

«Who am I?» The echoing voice returned the question. It had a playful tone, yet deep and serious. At that moment a girl manifested in front of her. She was no normal girl. She was not as tall as an elf, yet not so short as a dwarf. Her hair was wild and red, but as she stood with her back to Tauriel, she could not see her face.

Tauriel's heart began to throb heavily, and tears formed in her eyes, yet she had no understanding of what was going on. Who was this girl who called her mother?

The girl, rounding the age of maturity, turned to face Tauriel. Her eyes were fierce and green, and yet she had a mischievous smile. There were evidence of facial hair, both on her cheeks and her soft chin. She had a sturdy design, yet she had long, soft limbs.

«Do you see me, nana?» The girl spoke again, her own eyes filled with tears now.

Tauriel felt her throat close, as she studied the girl, who could be no other than her own daughter. Her eyes and stature were so like her own, yet her hair and expression was that of dwarf, a dwarf Tauriel loved.

She stretched her arm and barely touched the girl's soft and warm cheek, as tears started rolling down Tauriel's.

«You do see me, mother.» The girl said. An expression of bliss formed on her face, like she had yearned for nothing else her entire life.

«Kíliel?» Tauriel breathed, as she yet had no power within her to raise her voice. There was no explanation as to how she knew the name, it was just so easy. It was right; it was her daughter's.

«Yes, nana. That is the name you will give me, and that you must. You must wake now and greet me, mother. Ada needs you with him; he is so terribly afraid, as am I. You must gather your strength to escape this place, mother. It is not your time.»

«But I do not think I can,» Tauriel said, her voice a little stronger than before. Fear grew cold within her, for what if she could not? She would not abandon her child to live without a mother like herself. She would not rob her of a mother's love, the very love she felt grow within her.

Suddenly the clean, white that surrounded them began to break, and a light, yellow and warm, streamed through the cracks.

«Nana, you are strong. Can't you feel it? You have so much love, from me and ada. Use it now!»

And Tauriel did. As she fought to be free of the void, she caught a glimpse of her daughter, nearly grown, smiling the smile that had made her love Kíli. A sadness washed through her, knowing she would leave this beautiful girl, yet she realized she would see her again in a few moments. Her hand slipped away from the girl's cheek, and she was gone.

The first that came were the pain, the red, hot, stabbing pain oozed back into her mind, and then the screams and wails of a newborn child. Also there was speech. «Tauriel, my love,» Kíli; she heard his voice, as he spoke her name over and over. The blur in her mind was slowly seeping away from her senses, and she became more and more aware of her surroundings.

Kíli was touching her as well, for she suddenly felt the warmth of his fingers as he caressed her face and hair. She knew his fear through his touch, yet she felt only bliss, for she were in his presence once again. She could feel his love, the love that had brought her back, and she felt tears began to stream from her eyes again. She was overwhelmed by all the love she felt in her body. She had unspeakable amounts of love for Kíli, and even more so for the child she had yet to see with her own eyes, yet she had seen her in her mind. Tauriel knew the beautiful girl the child would become, and she felt pride fill her with joy end energy.

Finally she found the strength to open her eyes. She saw Kíli; his beautiful eyes and face as he lit up from joy. She could hardly move, for her entire body ached, yet she cared not. She stretched her hand slowly to touch Kíli's face, as tears of relief streamed down his cheeks.

«Tauriel,» he said, his voice low, yet hopeful.

«My love,» she breathed, as she continued to caress his cheek. «Where is our child?» She then said, and looked past him, to the midwife, who was rocking a bundle of cloth in her arms. She stood and came around the other side of the bed.

Tauriel felt her eyes fill again, and her vision was blurred as she looked upon the tiny, sweet face of her child. Red hair curled about her pretty, little face, as she opened her small, clear, green eyes and looked at her mother. «It is a girl,» The midwife said, and laid the child carefully on Tauriel's chest. She slowly, and with great strain, embraced the child she had given birth to. All the pain and sorrow in the world disappeared from her mind instantly. There was nothing else in the universe than the little girl she held in her arms.

The child made small noises, and Tauriel laughed sweetly, for it all seemed so easy.

«My mother said you have a name for her,» Kíli whispered, as he sat leaned close to Tauriel, marveling in the little being they had created together. Tauriel turned her face to look at him, and smiled happily.

«I have. She will be named after her father, my love, if you'll allow it.»

Kíli looked as if he would grow tall by the pride that washed over his face. He kissed her lips softly, yet passionately, and touched her cheek as he nodded, unable to speak of the great gift she had bestowed upon him.

«Her name is Kíliel, meaning daughter of Kíli in elvish. I only wish she would have this name as a reminder of both her elvish and her dwarvish heritage. She is a child of two great people, and her name is a token of this.»

«It is perfect, my love,» Kíli breathed, his eyes filled with tears, as he beheld his little family. He felt a great love within him, as nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

At the same moment, twenty-four hours after Tauriel's arrival, a second rider made his way up the mountain path, the same way Tauriel had taken. He too was clad in dark cloth atop a black horse, and hard to see against the mountain, as the moon was hidden behind a veil of clouds. He steered his horse carefully and soundless, following the tracks Tauriel had left in the soft, moss laid mountain ground.

The rider kept a sharp eye out for the watchers he expected patrolled the mountain sides. He had not visited the mountain since the battle of five armies was won by the dwarves, and had wished he wouldn't have to, yet he felt he owed her this much, after all they had been through. He owed her a warning.

His white hair could be seen as light flickering in the black night, as the horse made its way up the mountain, further and further, and his light skin like a beacon, as he scouted the mountain sides surrounding him. He wished not to be taken by surprise. Yet he knew about the raven top, and he expected the ravens had already warned their masters of his arrival.

As expected, a little way up the hill he was met by a couple of dwarven guards; two archers, and the rest wielding axes and broad swords. «Who of the big-folk dare venture this hidden path?» The commander, the one wielding the battle axe, demanded in a thick, powerful voice.

The rider halted his horse, threw back his hood, and spoke clearly, with a shrill voice; «I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil. I bring important news. Take me to the King under the mountain!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so long, but I couldnt spilt it, as all of the elements needed to come in this chapter. I appologize, and I hope it wont be too painful to read!
> 
>  
> 
> Dís, Thorin, Fíli, Kíli (C) Tolkien
> 
> Tauriel(C) Jackson
> 
> Fanfiction (C) Me, Ingvild Schage


	7. The Importance Of Love And Forgiveness

Dís and Thorin had not spoken much after their discussion. Now they both were in the hallway, listening to the wails and cries of Tauriel, as she gave birth to her and Kíli's child. Thorin sat in the chair, and Dís stood in the middle of the corridor, tapping her foot with anxiety and anticipation. They both knew they had a lot to discuss, about Thranduil and the possibilities of war, yet this was not the time to do so.

Fíli was leaned against the wall, his arms over his chest and his head hanging down as he listened. It was not a comforting sound, and his memory of Kíli's birth was alive in his head. He hoped this would end just as happily, yet he dared not hope too strongly. As his uncle had pointed out; who knew what condition their child would be in?

What if the babe was too big for Tauriel to deliver? What it if was deformed? Fíli exhaled heavily as he tried to keep such thoughts at bay. He would not believe his own accusations.

After a while the sounds stopped, and they could not hear anything from inside the chamber.

Fíli looked to his mother, who had a mixture of hopeful and nervous expressions on her face. He looked then to Thorin, who straightened himself in the chair. He had his hands on either of his knees, and looked as if he was ready to jump up at any moment. They were all nervous for what was going on, yet they would not dare to enter the chamber uninvited, for fear of disturbing the birthing mother. And so they waited.

They did not have to wait long, for suddenly the door was opened, and in it stood Kíli. He was covered with sweat, his eyes full of fear and confusion. Fíli, Dís and Thorin all held their breath as they waited for something, some indicator of what had happened.

Then they heard a newborn child's cry, and they all drew a relieved breath.

«I am a father,» Kíli breathed disbelieving, took three long steps and threw his arms around his brother. «I am a father,» he laughed this time. Fíli laughed with him, and hugged his brother happily, slapping his back with excitement.

Dís felt her eyes water as she watched her sons. She had not dared to hope much, yet she felt her relief lighten her chest of a heavy weight. She glanced at her brother, who had stood from the chair. Thorin seemed torn, like he wished he could join in the hug, yet he restrained himself. He had a serious, though relieved expression, and Dís smiled at her silly brother. She walked over and hugged him.

«Tell him how happy you are. He deserves it,» she whispered into his ear, as he also put his hands around her and hugged her firmly. Thorin smiled, and felt a tear leave his eye, yet he straightened himself and let go of his sister after a moment.

«Later,» he mumbled, his face serious again, as he took a step back from her. Dís rolled her eyes at him, yet smiled. Nothing could sour her pride and happiness at this moment.

Kíli released himself of the embrace with his brother and turned to hug his mother next.

«My beautiful son,» she said, as tears again filled her eyes. She kissed his forehead, and hugged him for a long time. «I am so proud of you.»

«Thank you, mother,» Kíli said, his arms shacking with nerves, as he had a lot of emotions going through him. «You must come meet my daughter!» He urged them, and Fíli and Dís was excited to hear this, their faces glowing with happiness and pride. Yet there was one who did not partake in the celebration, and it froze Kíli's happiness for a moment. His uncle met his gaze with a hard expression, and Kíli felt pain stab him in a cold moment of disappointment. He was not sure if it was his own or his uncle's he felt the hardest, yet he had not wished it at all.

Kíli turned away from his uncle's gaze, as he walked right by him towards the chamber, with his mother and brother not far behind. He threw Thorin a last glance as he stood by the door, his eyes full of pain, as he exhaled heavily. This was not the reaction he had hoped for, but after the last twenty-four hours, he had not expected much else.

«My King!»

Thorin was startled by the sound of his title just as Kíli turned to open the door to the chamber. They all turned around to look at the guards coming towards them in the corridor, a lantern light that came closer with rushing steps. The light danced over the stone walls, making the shadows bow away in the dark corridor as they came closer.

«Commander? What is the meaning of this?» Thorin demanded, his voice hard and powerful, as he squinted his eyes against the intruding light. Thorin was not happy with this, as he had ordered no one to disturb them during all of this. He weighed with his eyes the commander and the two guards following him as they stopped in front of him, the light of the lantern leaving all their faces drawn and grim-looking.

«I apologize for the disturbance, my Liege. Yet we have urgent news that demands your attention.» The commander was hesitant, his eyes nervously fleeing from one gaze to the other. He was uneasy, knowing this was a private scene for the royal family.

«What is this news?» Thorin asked impatiently, his voice deep and serious now as his eyes pierced the commander's. He knew he would not have interrupted them, was the news not urgent.

«There came an elf from Mirkwood, my Lord, speaking of possible war. He said his name was Legolas, son of King Thranduil, and he demanded to see you.» The commander spoke more certain now, as he had gotten his king's attention.

All were startled as they listened. They had not expected the prince of Mirkwood coming all the way after his elven captain. Kíli stepped forward, his eyes hard and demanding.

«What is he doing here? Has he come for her?» His voice was strong, yet there was a sound of worry to it that only his family could detect. He looked to his brother, who too had a serious expression, and could do little to ease his brother's worries. Kíli turned to the commander again, waiting for an answer.

«He would not say what he wanted, he demanded simply to be taken to King Thorin.»

«I want to see him,» Kíli said as fast as the commander was finished talking. Fíli touched his brother's arm, and the look he gave was worried, as if asking if that was really a good idea. Kíli didn't look to his brother. His eyes were locked on Thorin's, and there was a plea in that look which no loving uncle ever could have turned down. «Please, uncle.»

The commander looked back and forth between nephew and uncle, waiting for the permission from Thorin.

«We will go.» Thorin had a leveled expression on his face, as he spoke finally, his eyes locked on Kíli. His nephews eyes were full of worry, yet he saw a stubbornness as well, and he knew there were no stopping him, so he suggested Fíli to come as well to support his brother. Kíli needed support in this difficult situation, and Thorin was still unsure of his own position in all of this.

«Dís; you stay with Tauriel. Make sure she has everything she needs. We won't be long, I promise.» Thorin turned to his sister and took her hands in his, his eyes steady for the first time that night. Dís nodded, and surprisingly said nothing to object. She couldn't help but give a little smile for the trace of kingly might she saw in her brother's eyes at that moment. She kissed his cheek lightly, feeling her love for him glow. She knew he would do what was right by them all.

Thorin let go of her hand and turned to the commander again. «I want these two stationed outside this door until I come back, and another two at each end of the corridor.» He gestured to the two guards behind the commander. «We do not know what Legolas wants, and I am not taking any risk. Protect the girl and the babe at all cost.»

Kíli watched his uncle as he gave the orders, and he was at the same time confused and enlightened. What he heard his uncle say was completely unexpected, yet he felt a hope grow in his heart.

«Yes, my King.» The commander bowed. «He is kept waiting in the guard's quarters, inside the captain's office. I will take you to him; follow me.»

* * *

Legolas stood in the stoney chamber, feeling the raw damp of compressed air depress his mind. He could not fathom how any living creature could truly live their lives beneath stone, hidden away, when the open air of the night sky was so reviving and inviting. To walk beneath the stars and feel the life and energy surging was one of the many things he enjoyed immensely, and so he felt deprived and restrained within these cold mountain walls.

Already he missed the scent and sound of trees above his head. Yet if the air was heavy beneath the trees, they were alive, compared to the stony halls of this so-called kingdom. His father lusted for the riches within these halls, yet Legolas did not value any material artifact. He saw no greatness in a kingdom below the earth, whereas he saw value in the richness of a forest, with springs and grass and dirt more alive than any carven stone. He could see no worth in this palace of dead rock.

He stood in front of a small desk, belonging to the captain of the guard; a dwarf with a long, blonde beard, braided with golden rings and threads. It was clearly a statement of his position, yet Legolas did not see the appeal nor did he appreciate the fashion. His uniform was like his beard, fashioned with metalwork of a standard Legolas could not comprehend, and he had no intention to change that fact. He would meddle no more with the business of these creatures than absolutely necessary. All he wanted was her.

And so he stood before the desk, and the captain sat behind it, with two other guardsmen standing behind him, clad in less detailed uniforms suited for their station.

The elf and the dwarf had their eyes locked in a deadly stare, neither willing to let the other get the better of him, and neither willing to give it up.

«Where is King Thorin? You understand the importance of me seeing him? You do not wish for war?» Legolas spoke, his voice clear and sharp, with a condescending tone as he was tired of waiting. He had no patience for the dealings of dwarves.

The captain didn't take notice of the insult, instead he kept his gaze steady, as he continued to stare silently with a tedious expression. He had not spoken one words since Legolas was taken to this small room, and he would keep his silence until the king showed. It was not his job to entertain this outsider, only keep him there for the time being, and no longer than absolutely necessary.

Legolas found his silence unnerving, and his impatience whirled inside his head. He exhaled, crossing his arms across his chest. His fingers felt for his knife which was no longer there in the strappings beneath his left arm. It was usually a comfort for him in stressful situations, and he was unnerved by the removal of it. He had been orderer to give up all his weapons at entering this chamber, and he eyed them disgruntingly, where they lay on a chest in the corner, behind the desk, the captain, and the guards.

The captain did not need to follow his gaze to know what the elf was watching, and he smiled smugly at Legolas' expression as it grew more and more impatient.

«Now, this is unacceptable, I am the prince of Mirk…,» Right then, when Legolas could not bare the silence any longer, the door leading further into the mountain was opened abruptly, and the commander entered the room, followed by King Thorin, with his nephews right behind.

The captain stood and saluted his king before taking a step back, offering Thorin his chair, though Thorin was in no mind to sit down. He took a couple steps towards Legolas, considering him suspiciously as they stood face to face a couple feet from each other. Legolas stood tall and proud with his hands behind his back, as he returned the king's gaze.

Legolas and Kíli then looked at each other, as Kíli stood behind Thorin to the left, with Fíli on the other side. They immediately locked accusing gazes, both distrusting the other and his motives. Legolas reached for his weapons on habit, and gritted his teeth as he remembered they were not there. Kíli kept his gaze steady, yet his heart was beating faster with every second.

Only Thorin's strong voice managed to break the tense moment; «Legolas. What are you doing here? This is no place for an elf. Leave, and we will forget this intrusion this one time. I can not promise we will be as forgiving on later occasions.»

«I am here unarmed, humble, simply wishing to speak with you, my king.» Legolas stood up straight, holding out his arms in a gesture of good will, as he met his eyes, leaving his distrust for Kíli for the moment being. He bowed low before Thorin, even if he had little respect for him. He understood it was the only way he would ever get what he wanted in this situation.

«Fine. Speak of what you seek. I cannot think there is anything of importance I can or am willing to give you.» Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in a nonchalant stance.

«I do not seek any precious stone or valuable metal, King Thorin. What I seek is of greater importance.» Legolas' suspicion grew as he watched the king and his nephews.

Kíli threw a glance to his uncle, who met his gaze with a slight shake of his head. They should not reveal Tauriel just yet, though Kíli was unsure and unnerved by it all. He would protect her no matter what, yet he trusted his uncle, for the first time that twenty-four hours, to control the situation.

The captain and the commander stood behind the royal family and watched the scene respectfully, without speaking. They knew they were not a part of this discussion, yet they supervised in case the elf would do anything rash. The commander had sent the two other guardsmen to stand at each end of the corridor as Thorin had ordered.

«Well, then speak of it before I change my mind.» Thorin said angrily, though he already knew of what he spoke. Kíli pressed his lips together, too nervous to keep emotions from his face.

«I think you know of what I speak. Maybe you believe it right to protect her for some reason, but remember I am of her kin. Tauriel belongs in Mirkwood, with me.» Legolas' eyes turned fierce, and an angry snarl grew in his face, as he took a step closer to Thorin. His lightning, blue eyes turned to Kíli again with a rivaling glare, who bit his teeth together and nearly snarled himself. Fíli put a hand on his shoulder then, and Kíli exhaled deeply to keep his temper down. He would not do anything stupid, not before the elf did. He was better than that, and he needed to be strong for Tauriel and their daughter.

«You mean your elven captain? Yes, I remember her. Red hair, tall, if memory serves me right. Why would you believe her to come here? These are ridiculous accusations, Prince.»

«Do not play me for a fool, _King_. It will be a mistake on your part.» Legolas spoke with a threatening snarl. He was tired of the games. They both knew she was hidden somewhere in the God-forsaken mountain, and he would find her.

«I cannot give you what you seek, Legolas. Go home and do not come back.» Thorin spoke calmly, his words weighed with a kingly power, as he turned away, signaling that he wished an end to this conversation, and put a hand on Kíli's shoulder. Kíli met his gaze with a trembling look, his entire body tense with fear and power ready to defend his woman. Thorin calmed him down with a slight smile, promising his nephew that it all was well.

Legolas eyed them with lips pressed together, his temper rising gradually. «I will not leave. I know she is here, and I will fight you all for her, if I have to. She is my… friend, of several dwarven lifetimes, and I will not abandon her to _you_ , the disgrace of Aúle.» Legolas spit the words with disgust.

«You will not reach me with words of provocation, elf. And there is only one of you, whereas there are many of us. Do you truly believe you have a chance? The maiden and her child will stay safe here, with us.» Thorin turned to him again, with a hand on either of his nephew's shoulders, as he again felt his right to love them as a father had been restored. It filled him with renewed power. «There is nothing you can do.»

Legolas stood as if frozen, his expression confused at first. Then his mouth fell open slowly, as he took a step backwards, reaching his hands out to gain balance, and Thorin realized his mistake. Legolas had not known of Tauriel's pregnancy, and he had just revealed it to him, in the worst possible way. He cursed himself for the stupidity of his mistake.

Legolas watched the three of them, his mind racing to find a solution, something to give reason to it all. The dwarf had said 'The maiden and her child'… he could not possibly have meant _her_ child?

Legolas straightened himself as he regained his self-control, his expression hard as he spoke: «What are you talking about? Who's child?»

The dwarves shared looks, before again turning to Legolas. Thorin found nothing to say as he searched his mind. Kíli felt his heart beat heavy in his chest, though did not say a word. Fíli simply held his hand on his brother's back, as he felt it was not his place to say anything at all.

«It is nonsense.» Legolas said again after seeing their distressed gazes. «What you speak of is not possible. Tauriel has no child. You lie!» His voice grew angrier with every word.

«It can't…,» Legolas took another step backwards, and with a hand to his head he searched his memory. He had watched Tauriel every day for as long as he could remember, and bits and pieces which had not made sense earlier, began to make sense now. Legolas had noticed her being away from practice the last couple weeks, at which point he began to worry for her well-being. She had eaten little and grown paler as the weeks went by, and kept more and more to herself. Her clothing had changed as well. She wore looser tunics and used neither her usual captain's jacket nor any corsets or belts.

His gaze pierced Thorin, as a tear of realization left his eye. How had he been so blind? Then his eyes turned to Kíli, who stood at the right side of his uncle, his expression tense and his eyes wild.

«You,» Legolas said, barely audible, as his throat had turned tight and dry. He pointed a finger at the young dwarf, and took a couple steps in his direction. The captain and commander drew their weapons on either side of the king and his nephews. Thorin raised a hand to make them stand down. He understood the reaction of the elf, yet did not wish to harm him unnecessarily.

«You stole her, poisoned her mind, you filthy, unworthy… Amin feuya ten'lle!» Legolas sneered, his white teeth bared. His hatred of the dwarf was overwhelming, and he found no words in the common tongue to describe it. «It is I who love her; it is me she belongs with. Who are you but a worthless, dwarven lowlife?»

«He did not steal her, Legolas. She came here of her own will.» Thorin spoke then. His voice bellowed in the big chamber.

Legolas' was thrown by this, and he looked at them with desperate eyes as they stood before him. Then his lips were drawn back with disgust as he rose to his full height and looked down on the dwarves. He felt his hatred warm every part of him.

«Of course he stole her! Coward! Dare you not speak for you own actions? Unworthy and immature, I name you.» Legolas again pointed his finger straight at Kíli, who looked away with shame heavy in his heart. He felt the accusations of the elf, and recognized them as the truth.

Thorin took a step towards Legolas then, and he seemed suddenly taller in stature. «You are wrong, elf. My nephew is a great dwarf, and a great father. He has fought for the elf he loves more than I had ever thought possible, shown his might and value as a dwarf. I do not know about the evaluation of elves, but in dwarven standard his worth is greater even than a king of Erebor.» His voice was powerful and washed over Legolas who took several steps away from the king. His eyes were wild, yet he would not challenge Thorin Oakenshield, not in his kingdom.

Kíli looked up at his uncle then, seeing his father stand before him, feeling his love and approval wash over him. At this moment he knew that Thorin had forgiven him, as he heard his regret, and Kíli felt a happiness fill him completely.

Legolas, who had been thrown by Thorin's show of devotion, returned to himself suddenly.

«I do not understand any of this,» he spoke more carefully now, as he realized he had gone too far, yet the anger had not left him completely. He pressed his lips together and wrinkled his brows in frustration. «Why would she leave without telling me? Why would she come here?»

«You know the answer, Legolas. Will you not accept it, after all?» Thorin said calmly, his stance that of a dwarf tired of fighting a long battle. He had himself had to accept the fact of his nephew's twisted love, and he felt more at peace after doing so, yet he did not fully understand it.

«I do not know of what you speak.» Legolas denied stubbornly. No, he would not accept the thought of his love having someone else's child, when it could have been his. And better yet a dwarf… It was twisted, perverse.

«The sooner you accept it you will be released of your hatred. It has happened, there is nothing you can do. Do not blame Kíli.» Thorin said with a serious expression.

Legolas' eyes narrowed, as again his gaze turned to Kíli. He had a bitter taste on his tongue. «Who else are there to blame?»

«Tauriel made her own choices.» Kíli spoke suddenly, his eyes calm and ready as they met Legolas'. He was not unsure any more, for he knew this to be true. Tauriel had chosen to love him, and he felt renewed by the thought. «She chose to love me, and she chose to come here. You know as well as I that there is no way I could have persuaded her, had she not wanted me. She came here, despite the difficulties she knew she would receive from both out kinsmen. Despite the wrath of two kings, and possibilities of banishment for both of us she came here, and she gave me a child she had carried alone for months, a child neither I nor you knew about. Despite everything, she chose to love me. Can you not then accept her choice, if you truly love her?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prashe Legolas says during the argument: "Amin feuya ten'lle" means "I hate you" in elvish, and I think it would mean quite a lot once an elf actually uses that phrase.. Thats my idea anyways!^^'
> 
> SO much to say, no idea how to start...  
> I just want to say I struggled with this, as usual, but Im really happy with how it turned out at last. It was no easy, and especially not easy with Legolas' part, as I'm unsure how to write him. But I tried to take inspiration from other fanfics I've read. I dunno, but somehow I imagine elves as there god like creatures, THANK YOU, Jackson.... because I think Jackson made them much more gracious than they are in the books, somehow.. it's hard to explain!^^' But it was fun, and I hope you like my vision of an angry Legolas. It was NOT easy, can't stress that enough! ;) And I really tried to give Thorin the possibility to be the king and stand up for his family, which I really liked to write! I love powerful Thorin!^^
> 
> Tell me what you think!^^


	8. Welcoming Schemes of Rest and Peace

Tauriel lay still with her child in her arms. Kíliel was suckling at her breast, her small eyes closed as she concentrated, and Tauriel laughed silently at the strange sensation. She kept touching her little face carefully with her fingers, as she could not fully comprehend that this was her child. The little babe belonged to Tauriel, as she had created her within her own body. It was indeed magical.

Kíliel had big, beautiful green eyes, with long black lashes framing them. She had delicate, red curls around her little face, and soft, pink lips and cheeks. Her ears were slightly bigger than a usual babe-elf's, yet pointy like her mothers. Her sharp and clear gaze and pout were that of her father's, yet she had the colors of her mother.

«You did well,» the midwife said, still with a skeptical look on her face. She had retaken her seat by the hearth on the other side of the room, so as to survey the new mother and child in case of any emergencies.

Tauriel smiled blissfully, without removing her eyes from the treasure in her arms.

Kíliel had finished eating and now opened her big eyes to peer at her mother. Tauriel was just as captivated, and touched a finger to her soft cheek in amazement. Kíliel «cooed», and grabbed Tauriel's finger with her own, small hand. The little girl yawned and closed her eyes, her hand still grabbing Tauriel's finger, as she tucked it close under her cheek and fell asleep.

Tauriel laughed, tears forming in her eyes for the thousand time that night, as she felt the tight grip of her daughter's hand. It was clear she was full of life, and would grow up to become a strong woman, not unlike her father. She was sturdier built than an elf, yet she was not entirely as small as a dwarf either. She was a beautiful combination.

The vision of the girl sprang to Tauriel's mind then. She wondered if it truly was her daughter she had seen, or if it had simply been her own mind playing tricks on her. She had heard stories of elves passing over before turning around to accept new life, and she knew there were great magic in those borderlands between this world and the next. Yet she could not be certain. She could only hope that she would herself see her child grow into the beautiful woman she knew her to become, was the vision true or not.

Kíliel's big eyes were closed as she slumbered in her mother's arms, her lips pursed and set, and Tauriel knew she would be beautiful. Yet she thanked the girl in the vision for bringing her the strength she had needed to return to her family. Now that she held her daughter in her arms, she could not imagine a life without knowing her. She was so important.

At this moment the handle of the door was pushed down, and Tauriel's eyes flashed to the door, waiting to see her lover return. It was not Kíli returning, but rather his mother. Disappointment washed over her for a moment, before the warm face of Dís gave her back her senses. She was in truth excited to show Dís her child, now that she had gained her as her mother.

Dís was calm and silent as she entered the chamber, her hands folded as she took in the scene and the new mother with her child. She wanted to make sure Tauriel was willing to have company, and it gladdened her to see the tired elf smile blissfully at her. The babe was small and fragile looking, lying in her arms, and the sight filled Dís with great pride.

«May I come in?» Dís asked carefully as to not wake the child. Tauriel nodded faintly, exhaustion finally catching up with her.

«Of course, mother,» Tauriel said, and she stretched out her hand for Dís to take. Dís sat down beside her as she took her hand. Tauriel's grasp was firm still, yet the dwarf could feel her light tremble of weariness. «Where is Kíli?»

«He was needed by his uncle, yet fear not. He will come soon.» Dís smiled, and caressed Tauriel's cheek and brow carefully. Her eyes fell upon Kíliel then. «She is beautiful, my child. Rest now, and regain your strength.» The elf smiled up at her with a weary expression. The touch was sweet on her skin, and she already felt the life of the Eldar reenter her slowly, as she lay quietly with her child in her arms. She had not thought of the need for rest since the birth, though as Dís mentioned it Tauriel felt her lids grew heavy and her sight blurred.

«Thank you.» Tauriel was not sure if she thanked for the compliment of her daughter, or the permission to rest. Yet she felt her body grow calm. «Will you take her?» Tauriel asked faintly, as if she was afraid she would drop Kíliel if she fell asleep.

«Will you first tell me her name?» Dís asked with a sweet smile on her face, as she saw Tauriel's fatigue. She took the child from her arms; the girl was still sound asleep. Tauriel smiled and touched her little cheek again as she lay in her grandmother's arms. She was scared the girl was only a dream she would lose the moment she was taken from her.

«Her name is Kíliel,» Tauriel breathed, almost inaudible as she closed her eyes and disappeared into a dreamless slumber, dearly needed by the new mother.

Dís touched Tauriel's face carefully one last time, and tucked the pelts around her before turning her full attention to the child. The little girl slept soundlessly, her sweet mouth moving faintly with each breath, and Dís saw her son in that little face. The name was beautiful, as a combination of the elvish and dwarvish form, and fitting the miracle that was her grandchild. Her pride was warm and sweet in her heart, and Dís touched one of the locks of her red hair, seeing Tauriel as well in her warm colors. The child was indeed perfect, with the best of the elvish and dwarvish heritage.

Dís watched as both mother and child slept peacefully, as they both deserved after such a long labour. She traced the soft shape of Kíliel's cheek and nose, remembering the way she had held her sons when they were as young. It was strange how they had grown from small bundles into great, yet different, dwarves. It both saddened her and brought her pride.

Kíliel stretched suddenly and grabbed Dís' finger, still without waking. She made sweet noises, and curled within the bundle. She started to suck the finger softly, and Dís smiled joyfully, immediately forgetting everything else.

At the same time in the captain's chamber, Legolas stared into Kíli's face. His stormy blue eyes had a look of shock, as he stood completely still in front of the dwarves. Many thoughts rushed through his head, yet he did not manage to say anything. He felt his reluctance leave him finally, as he dropped his shoulders in defeat. The elf seemed to shrink where he stood, as he lowered his head and relaxed his stance. He understood there was no reason to fight it any longer. What would he gain by it?

«If it truly is her choice, I will accept it.» Legolas' head was hanging down as he spoke, his eyes on the floor. He felt all his hatred and will to fight leave him suddenly, and a strange feeling of serenity filled him, one he had not felt in a long time. A faint smile of relief played about his lips, still he kept his head down so the dwarves did not see. He did not want to give them the satisfaction of thinking they had cured his mind.

Kíli exhaled heavily, but remained cautious. He was still unsure of the elf's motives and plans, and he did not want to underestimate him.

Thorin stepped forward, and laid a hand on his nephew's shoulder. He was content it had gone the way he had wished, and sent Kíli a hopeful smile. «Then everything is resolved,» Thorin spoke, partly a statement and partly a question, as his eyes turned to Legolas once more.

The elf nodded faintly as he raised his head and met the King's eyes. Then his eyes turned dark again with a shadow of doubt, before he spoke: «Then again, not everything.»

Thorin looked at him with eyes full of suspicion. What tricks did the elf hope to play this time?

Legolas saw, and his expression eased, honesty filling his eyes as he spoke: «Do not misunderstand. There is still the issue of my father. Forgive me, I had forgotten all about him. He wants Tauriel to return, as you can imagine, though I do not know what plans he have for her. I do not trust his intentions any longer. As of yet he does not know about the child. It complicates things. I do not wish to see Tauriel or her child harmed in any way. Though I am not sure it can be helped with my father. I fear his mind has darkened of late, as he occupies himself with the memories of the ages of war.» Legolas spoke with great seriousness, his brows creased, as he considered it all. It seemed he was talking more to himself than the dwarves, yet they realized the graveness of the situation.

«Something must be done,» Fíli spoke for the first time since they entered the chamber. He felt a need for action, though he did not know of what kind. Fíli was tired of feeling useless, as he had not been able to help his family over the last twenty-four hours. He needed to stand and speak his mind in this hour of need. He would do what needed to be done.

Thorin turned to him, his eyes serious. «You are right, Fíli, though what? I fear this may not be so easily resolved by convincing speech, and I do not wish any of us to travel all the way to tell the king that we do not heed his menace. And for that matter, why did he not come here himself, instead of sending you?» Thorin turned to Legolas again, his eyes narrow and accusing.

Legolas pursed his lips in annoyance and spoke with a hard voice: «Do not be so hasty to assume, Thorin. I sent myself, as my father would never have allowed it. What he ordered was not specifically meant for you, it was simply something he told me on our last meeting. He was not happy for Tauriel's disappearance, yet I gave no hint of where I thought she might be hiding. I begged for him to wait, to see if she would return on her own. I then rode out in secrecy, seeking her on my own behalf. I simply wanted to know if she truly was here, to see if my fears were true. Do not accuse me, Lord Thorin, for I deserve nothing but your gratitude. I can prevent you any difficulties with my father, if I can only figure out what to tell him of all of this.»

«I am not so sure you should tell him anything about that we have discussed. Think of it,» Thorin wondered, his hand stroking his beard. His eyes wandered about the room, as his mind was at work. His eyes last ended on Kíli's face.

«What do you mean?» Kíli asked, his eyes full of worry for all the fearsome things Legolas had said. He again felt his fear grow dark in his heart, as his love for Tauriel only ever seemed to bring bigger turmoil and problems for his family.

Thorin turned to Legolas again, his eyes determined now. «I wonder, if you would return to your father, telling him you found no trace of Tauriel. Though perhaps it would be even better if you told him she had perished in an orc-attack, or some other tragedy, the details of which you can decide for yourself. Then he would have no reason to accuse us, and all who would suffer would be the orcs crossing his path.»

Legolas listened with intrigue to this scheme of the dwarf lord, and he nodded slowly as he realized the genius of it, as well as the need for the lie. It would make everything easier for the elf he loved, even if he felt a sharp pain by the thought of letting her go. He only wished for her to be kept safe, far away from his father's wrath.

Legolas' eyes grew sad for a moment as he spoke: «What would become of Tauriel, then? She would never have a home to return to. She would lose her kin and forest.» He could not imagine losing the forest, it would have broken his heart.

«Tauriel will be safe with me. It is still not certain what will become of us, of our little family, but I have hope as long as she is with me.» Kíli spoke, though his heart was heavy with trouble, he felt lighter when he thought of her, and the years they would spend together.

«I am glad,» Legolas spoke calmly, to everyone's surprise, as well as his own. His voice was strangely soft, like a stream in the forest. His words were easy to listen to, as they filled the room in a strange fashion. «I am glad to know you will be with her, protecting her. I have faith in your heart, young dwarf, as I know it to be genuine. But I bind you to your word, and know that you will feel my wrath if you do not keep it.»

«You have my word to keep her safe; I will give my life for her if necessary!» Kíli said reassuringly, as he stepped forward, straightening himself to his proper height. It made him feel not quite so small in front of the elf. He stood still a foot lower, yet he felt they were equal, striking a bargain mutually important to them both.

«Good,» Legolas said, a faint smile playing about his lips. He narrowed his eyes then, as he turned to Thorin again. «If you judge this to be the best plan, then I will follow through with it, yet I need to know if Tauriel agrees with all of this. For all your promises, I cannot rely on your words alone. Yes; I will leave with the intention of never coming back; I will lie to my father, my king. I will live my life in peace, but I need to talk to Tauriel before I decide what I will do. A final word with her, and I will never bother you again.»

His words lingered in the air between them as silence grew. Everyone turned to Kíli for this decision; it was his choice, even if Thorin was king and usually decided who came and went in the mountain. Only Kíli could make this decision concerning the woman he loved.

He exhaled, though his eyes were calm. Kíli looked to his uncle, and then his brother, both of whom had anticipating gazes, anxious to know what he would say. Fíli laid a supporting hand on his shoulder, as if saying he would support his brother no matter what. Kíli expected this, and so it was the smile Thorin sent him that gladdened him the most. He saw now in his uncle's eyes the approval he had yearned for the last twenty-four hours, and it filled him with strength and love.

Finally he turned to Legolas, who's expression was hard, though nervous. It was a strange feeling, holding so much power over someone else, and Kíli realized he was not fit to be king. It surprised him how glad it made him.

Kíli opened his mouth and spoke then with a frank voice: «You have been honest and helpful, of which I thank you, Legolas son of Thranduil, and I owe you my honesty in return. Firstly, this is not my decision to make. I do not own Tauriel, and so I will not decide anything on her behalf. Though, as she is not here, she cannot agree with seeing you, as I cannot deny you. And so we will escort you to the chamber where she lies, to let her speak for her own heart.»

Legolas' expression eased, and he had a look of surprised relief in his eyes. Thorin also was surprised by his nephew's words, yet he supported the decision. He felt pride from Kíli's poised logic, seeing the power in him that Dís had talked about. Fíli's eyes were big as his brother talked, and Thorin knew himself and Fíli never would have made the same decision had they been in his stead. He smiled at the thought.

«Take me to her,» Legolas said, and he grew in stature to his full height again. He would not appear broken before her, a servant of the dwarves, yet if they had an agreement. If it were to be the last time they would see each other, he wanted to look the prince that he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, thankfully as I haven't had much time to write lately, so there's really not much to say about this chapter. It is a bit shorter than the previous, though I'm not sure that's really a bad thing, and I will write at least 3 more chapters after this before it's finished.
> 
> Tell me what you think!^^


	9. Choose to forgive or live to forget?

Kíli's heart was beating harder with every step he took through the dark corridors. The commander held the lantern as he walked in front of them all, leading the way from the captain's office to the chamber where Kíli's lover and their child slumbered. The light from the lantern did little to cast away the shadows of his mind. He was not at all sure how Tauriel would react, if he had made the right decision, or what Legolas intended to do once he saw her. Legolas had claimed he only wished to speak with her, and that he wished her no harm, yet Kíli couldn't help but feel the cold doubt gnaw at his mind.

They all walked in silence, the commander leading, with Kíli and Thorin right behind, Legolas following them, and with Fíli at the very end of the company. Fíli still felt he had no purpose in all of this, as he was little help to his brother in all of this. At least he could watch Legolas to make sure he did not do anything unwanted. Fíli kept a firm grip on the sword at his hip as they walked; he did not trust the elf.

They entered the royal family's quarters, shown by the great stonework and the sign above a doorway. The first chamber was a hall, with an open hearth in the middle. The walls were covered with great tapestries, depicting the times and lives of all the kings who had once ruled under the mountain. Greatest of these were the one of King Dúrin the first, hanging at the far end of the hall. This hanging stood out from the others as a ray of clear, white light illuminated it from an opening in the ceiling. Columns with carven faces of the kings stood by the walls and supported the ceiling, where various gems and precious stones flowed in open veins. The light of the flames bounced off the gems in many thousands of colors and hues, making the tapestries come alive with color and movement. The floor was laid with tiles of gold and marble, smooth and reflecting the light of the jewels. It was the most magnificent hall in all the dwarven kingdoms, named The Hall of the Kings, and so worthy of the line of Dúrin.

As Legolas walked beneath the moving play of light, he was in awe. It was unlike anything he had ever seen, even if he would not admit it. The sight was more beautiful even than the light spilling through the colorful leaves of Lothlórien in the fall. The usual dull, grey stones of the walls were on fire with colors, as nothing he had seen before. He caught himself gawking at the sight, and pressed his lips together in a stern expression.

Thorin smirked at the elf prince' reaction, content to know it was impressive even to someone who thought so mighty of himself and his homeland. Legolas frowned faintly at Thorin's expression, yet spoke begrudgingly; «It is beautiful.»

«It is the grandness that is dwarven labour,» Thorin answered proudly, feeling his love for the mountain and its beauty beat in his heart.

Underneath the tapestry of Dúrin, two archways revealed corridors, and they walked trough the left, down the corridor, which opened into a dining room and kitchen, used for breakfast by the royal family. They continued through and found themselves at last in the hallway with Kíli and Fíli's chambers, side by side. There were many other doors leading to other chambers, though these were empty, mostly used as guest chambers. Kíli had chosen to lend Tauriel his own, as he felt it would not be right leaving her in an empty, cold chamber, whereas his own always had a warm hearth.

They stopped right in front of the door, and as Kíli was about to enter, he turned around and faced Legolas. He was determined, and entirely clear about what he wanted at that moment. His gaze was steady, and his stance straight.

«I will go in to ask Tauriel if she wants to see you. If she does not, you will respect her wishes.» Kíli eyed Legolas sternly, wanting to make sure they were agreeing on the terms. He continued suddenly before Legolas could speak: «Tauriel I may not be in charge of, but our child I take full responsibility for; and so you will not lay your eyes on my daughter by any means. You will not touch her, nor speak of her to anyone. She is mine, and I will protect her with my life. Do you understand this?»

«You have my word,» Legolas said, his eyes slightly larger by the shock of the young dwarf's show of devotion. He ought to have expected it by now, as only by the last hour he had gotten a fresh impression of the prince who had seemed so careless when last they met. To be fair a lot had happened since then.

Thorin and Fíli shared a look as they witnessed Kíli's demand, and they both wondered how he had gotten to be so grown up all of a sudden. They realized he was indeed no longer the young, reckless prince who had left with them to retake Erebor all those years ago.

Kíli turned then, to enter the room alone, leaving the others outside.

Dís smiled as she greeted her son silently, so not to wake the sleeping mother and child. Kíliel still slumbered in her arms, with Dís' finger still in her small grasp, and various stirrings and sounds revealed her lively dreams.

Kíli grinned widely as he saw the bundle that was his daughter in his mother's arms. He reached for the baby, and Dís placed Kíliel carefully in her father's embrace, slowly freeing her finger from the tight grip of her granddaughter's little fist. Kíli rocket her carefully, as he was for a moment hypnotized by her beautiful, little face. He touched his finger softly to her cheek, and laughed in amazement. Kíli had for a moment forgotten that a whole little life depended on him; it was the most overwhelming feeling in the world.

Kíli felt a tear of happiness leave him, as he met his mother's eyes. Dís had her own moment of happiness, as she watched her son embrace his child with such love and devotion. She touched his cheek, pride glowing in her face, and she kissed him, before leaving the room.

Tauriel stirred then, and mumbled something. Kíli moved to sit by her side, with Kíliel still in his arms. He freed his left hand and carefully caressed Tauriel's cheek. He brushed back some of the hair covering her face, and at that she opened her eyes abruptly. Tauriel had a worried look at first, but then her expression eased as she met his eyes, and she moved her hand to touch his. Tauriel smiled, as she saw Kíliel sleeping in his arms.

«She is safe,» Kíli reassured, as to ease any fears she might've had. «She is perfect.»

«Yes,» Tauriel breathed happily. Then worried wrinkles appeared between her brows as she watched his face. She touched his cheek with a soft, warm hand, as she saw the faint troubled expression in his eyes. «Is something the matter? Where have you been?»

Kíli took her hand and kissed it. «There is something you must know.»

Tauriel was silent, expecting the worst, though unwilling to worry unnecessarily.

«Legolas is here.» At this a terrified expression grew on her face. She tried to sit up in the bed, and cringed at the pain of the sudden movement. She was still weak from the birth, and her body had suffered greatly.

Kíli grabbed her shoulder carefully and held her down. With reassuring eyes he continued to speak; «I made it perfectly clear that it was your choice whether or not you will see him. He is waiting outside with Thorin, Fíli and the commander, and if you say the word, I will banish him. But, my love, he has agreed to keep all of this, you and our child, a secret to his father, as long as I gave him my word that you would be safe here. He only wished to speak with you one last time before leaving. I will take Kíliel if you decide to speak with him, for I will not let him see or hold our child; I do not trust him with her life. But I will let him see you, if you allow it. I realize you have a long history with him, and however much I do not trust him, I would not deprive you of a last word together. What do you say, Tauriel? Will you speak with him?»

Tauriel took a minute to absorb all that Kíli had said, about the agreement and Legolas' promise. It sounded like Legolas to agree so honorably, and she trusted his words and Kíli's. She felt happiness as well that Kíli had been so thorough in his negotiations, and that he had not simply made the decision for her. All her life she had followed orders, even if she was a captain, and she could never speak of her own mind in Mirkwood, if it went against that of the king. Kíli had defied his king several times to be with her, and she admired his strength and courage.

She touched his cheek softly, and sighed with a light smile.

«I will speak with him. Though I wish someone to stand outside the door, if anything should happen.» Tauriel saw the sudden worried expression on Kíli's face, and she caressed his brow of the wrinkles. «Do not worry, my love, I trust him with my life, though I know he can be intense.»

Kíli smiled, trusting her every word if he could trust nothing else. He leaned in to kiss her carefully, so as not to squeeze the sleeping child in his arms. Kíliel made a gurgling sound, but she did not wake. Her parents laughed slightly at her sweet behavior.

After a moment Kíli left the room with another kiss on Tauriel's lips, promising everything would be alright. He tucked Kíliel better in her wrappings before walking out; he did not want to risk Legolas having a peek at her.

Tauriel smiled sweetly, but her heart beat loudly in her ears. When she was finally alone in the room, she felt her chest closing, and she could not take a full breath. She was afraid and anxious to know what Legolas had to say, though she wouldn't hold it against him if it was all but hateful words.

She had left Mirkwood in the dead of night without telling anyone, not even him. How could he forgive her that? Legolas had always cared for her, even if her feelings for him were of another nature. He had always taken too much interest in her, ever since she arrived in Mirkwood, young and unknowing.

What did he think now? That she had abandoned herself and him? She could not know, and speculating only made her panic further.

So she lay, silently, trying to breathe slowly, to regain her control. When she lay like that she felt the ache in her body, but she still felt her energy returning steadily. It would take time, days or even weeks, but it was worth it. She had birthed a child whom she loved, and would not be without for even a moment.

It was at this moment that Legolas entered the room. He closed the door and stood staring at her, as if in fear. Tauriel felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of the hard expression on his usually soft face. She knew suddenly that she had missed him; in all of this, in this place surrounded by people she loved, she had still missed him.

A tear left her eye at the thought, and she turned swiftly away, covering her face with her hand, so that he would not see. Of course he saw, and he rushed to her side, to sit where Kíli just a moment ago sat with their child in his arms. Tauriel felt guilty, and the feeling surprised her.

«Tauriel,» Legolas spoke, his voice as soft as rabbit's fur as he took her hand in his warm, and she couldn't help but turning to him. His deep, blue eyes had a look of despair about them, all hardness had vanished, and she mastered not to hold his gaze for long.

«Do not look at me with such eyes, Legolas.» Tauriel lowered her eyes and beheld her hand in his. The sight unnerved her. She sighed.

«I apologize,» Legolas said, and Tauriel had a feeling he was not speaking about his eyes. His grip on her hand tightened and released slightly. She knew he was battling feelings, as well as she. Still she had no words of comfort. She was both awkward and calmed by his presence.

The silence grew between them, as neither of them dared look at each other, their eyes were locked on their joined hands. It was a strange scene, for Tauriel was not used to this side of him. They had rarely ever spoken of their emotions with each other, and as it now came to it, it was hard for either of them to begin. They had always just coexisted, both knowing each others hearts, neither willing to accept. It had in truth been an easy friendship.

After a while Legolas cleared his throat, and stirred uncomfortably in the chair, still without meeting her eyes. «The dwarf… Kíli, he, ehm… he assured me that you would be safe here,» he began awkwardly, clearly not happy to speak Kíli's name.

«I know,» Tauriel said, partly stubborn and partly curious where this was going.

Legolas met her eyes finally with a stern expression. He gripped her hand tighter as he stared into her eyes. «But I need to hear you say that this is where you want to be, that you will be happy here.»

«I do not know,» she replied honestly, not wanting to lie to him. «But I know I will be happy with Kíli and our child. It is yet unknown where our future lie, but I trust him.»

«Are you sure?» He asked as if there was a right and wrong answer, and she clearly had chosen the latter. «I only want you to be happy, for it is a big decision to make. Can you truly trust him? What is to say he is not just interested in the baby? What if he discards you, then you will have nowhere to go.»

«Why do you speak of such things? I care not for your jealousy, Legolas. If this is all you wish to say to me you might as well leave.» Tauriel despaired and looked at him with disbelief.

«But, Tauriel, he is a dwarf. You cannot live in this realm beneath stone. No elf could endure it. You belong with our people, in the forest. Will you wither down here, away from anything green and beautiful? That is no life for an elf.» He spoke harshly now, and Tauriel removed her hand from his. She would not have him touch her with such words.

«It is not for you or anyone to endure. It is my choice,» Tauriel sneered. She was sick of his attempts to turn her mind. «I know not what is to come, and if I live out my days in this realm, so be it. I will live and thrive with my family, no matter where on this earth it may be. It is none of your concern, so do not try to make it yours. You have no right.»

«I apologize,» Legolas spoke then, his voice controlled again. He hung his head with shame, as he understood he had crossed the line.

Tauriel sighed heavily. She watched him with hard and tired eyes as she spoke: «We are of different kins, you and I, something you have always made perfectly clear. Do not tell me you have changed your mind. In your heart you know we were never meant to be together. Maybe it was the fate of things that led us here, to this moment, so that you can finally let me go, and be at peace.»

«I have not forgotten, yet I wish it was not true. Why do I hold all this love for you in my heart if it is not meant to be? I do not understand…» Legolas' eyes were full of sorrow, and he closed them as he lowered his head into his hands.

It hurt Tauriel to see him like this, and her wrath washed away by the sight. He had always been the stern and proud son of the king; she had never seen him so broken down. She reached to caress his hair carefully, hoping it would soothe his pain. She had never wanted for his distress.

He grabbed both her hands and pressed them to his cheek. He then raised his head and looked at her again, his expression tired and powerless. «You can come home with me. I will protect you from my father. This I promise. We can be together.»

Tauriel shook her head slowly, her eyes sad as well. «We cannot, and in any case I will not be the ruin of another family. Please, Legolas, do not ask such things of me. Here I am safe, and I am content. I have my own family who needs me, more so than you do. If you do not trust Kíli, trust me when I say this. I have a beautiful daughter, and I love and trust Kíli more than I do myself. I do not care where we end up as long as I am with him, even if I have to live my life on the run. Please, Legolas, promise me you will not worry.»

His expression eased some as she spoke. A calmness came about his eyes and he smiled sadly. It was the expression of one who knew there was nothing more to do. Legolas leaned in to kiss her forehead carefully. «If that is your wish, you have my word.»

Tauriel smiled relieved. She had no power in her to continue to argue with him. She felt faint from her outburst, and even if she did not wish it, it was time for him to leave. Legolas noticed the same thing, and took her hand in his again. He sighed heavily and caressed her palm softly with his fingers.

«I will keep my word to the dwarf, for I trust your words of happiness. Yet, there are some things that have gone unspoken.» Legolas began, his eyes shining with honesty. Tauriel could see where this was going.

«Legolas,» she began.

«Please, let me speak, if this is to be our last moment together. I need to say this, for I owe it to you to be honest.» Legolas spoke firmly, yet kindly. He lowered his head, and Tauriel felt tears press on in her eyes by his words. She realized this meeting would bring out the last of her tears. The perfect end to an already emotional day.

«Speak then,» Tauriel said faintly, and closed her eyes to the painful words she expected would come.

Legolas voice was warm as he began: «I want to apologize for all that I have done that would have caused you any harm or unpleasantness. I have always been selfish, and as I early found my love for you I grew greedy. I wanted you for myself, even if I knew we could never be together. I have done many things that I regret. Had I been able I would have changed my approach to you. We could have been great friends had I not been so greedy and by that pushed you away. I have made many mistakes in my life, but that is the worst.»

Tauriel opened her eyes at this and creased her brow. She saw the regret in his eyes, and she reached to touch his brow carefully. «We have always been great friends, Legolas _mell_. And do not speak of things you have no control over, for I have never held that against you. I have always loved your heart, and I know you would have loved me greatly in any other world. We are too different, Legolas, so please do not blame yourself for any that has happened. You owe me nothing, for you gave my life meaning when all else were lost. When I lost my mother… You gave me a home and a purpose.»

Legolas met her eyes, and a tear released from it as he kissed her hand softly. He pressed it to his cheek, and Tauriel smiled. Her eyes saddened then.

«There is one thing you can give me; your forgiveness. It was I who neglected our friendship in the end. I should have told you about him, and what I planned to do… I should have asked for your help.» Tauriel felt treacherous tears leave her eye of guilt. In her last act she had cast aside their many years of friendship.

«No, you were right to do so. I wouldn't have approved, and I wouldn't have let you leave, even if I knew how my father would react. I came here to take you home, and still I wish you would come with me,» his eyes shone with a sadness and honesty, and Tauriel believed him. It was as she had assumed, and that was also the reason for her regret. She had been so quick to judge.

«Will you not, please, forgive me? I crave your forgiveness for all that I did wrong, to you and to our people. If this is to be our last moment…» A tear rolled down her cheek again, and she looked at Legolas with pleading eyes.

«Speaking and doing things from your heart is nothing but bravery. That is why you have my heart, always, _n_ _í_ _n seron_.» The words were grand, and Tauriel knew he meant them all. She pressed her eyes shut, for she could not bear it. She could not say farewell to him when he bore that expression and spoke such words to her. It was too painful. Tauriel creased her brows and lowered her gaze.

«You gave it far too recklessly.» Tauriel accused him, her voice weak. «You would never have been happy with me. Now you have the opportunity to be at peace, and marry someone who disserves you.» It was naught but a whisper. She wished it all untrue as the words came out of her mouth.

Legolas let go of her hand, and he straightened his back where he sat with an expression of distaste. He looked at her for a long while.

«You have my heart, but you know it little.» His words were ice, and she felt the cold stab in her chest. Tauriel suddenly felt regret color her thoughts. His expression was hard, yet she detected a twitch of sadness in the corner of his mouth.

Legolas rose, and walked away from the chair. He stopped by the door, and Tauriel moaned as she tried to sit up. She wanted to call after him, but then he turned halfway towards her, his expression pained, a fresh tear rolling down his cheek. His deep, blue eyes held her long before he spoke again: «You have my forgiveness, and you have my heart. We will never meet again, I promise you this, just know I will never forget you. I hope you will be happy.» A faint smile played about his lips, and he closed his eyes for the pain. He knew his heart was broken, though he knew not what would become of him.

«Legolas, I am sorry!» Tauriel cried. «Don't do this! Don't leave me like this!»

«I apologize too, Tauriel, but I cannot stay within these walls. It is poison to my mind. Do not think badly of me, for this is not the way I wanted this to end.» Legolas met her gaze, and his mouth twitched in pain. «Farewell, my love.» It was naught but a whisper.

Then he opened the door and left the room with swift steps.

Tauriel cried desperately, her hands over her eyes as she rocked back and forth in the bed, her body aching as well as her heart. She wished she could run after him; tell him he was an idiot and demand that he would explain himself. It was impossible. She could hardly move, dared not even try to move from the bed. She was weak, pathetic, useless.

She cried hopelessly for the friend she had disappointed, the only friend she had had since her childhood. She felt a blackness in her heart grow bigger and bigger, and soon she was filled with it. It jaded her feelings and her cries died slowly. She lay in the bed, numb and aching at the same time. She knew nothing but the endless pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make sure, this is not the last chapter yet! Still more to come!^^
> 
> This was a very difficult one. I feel like I say that everytime, but it may be because I always feel like I owe my readers the best, and as I get more and more feedback the pressure is also raised. But this is really fun, and I really can't begin to say how fun I'm having with this writing.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!^^


	10. Open the heart to take a leap of faith

Fíli, the captain and the commander were startled when the door was abruptly opened and the elf entered the corridor from Kíli's room.

Legolas closed the door and stood with his forehead leaned towards the wood for a moment. Tears streamed from his face, and he clenched his jaw and shut his eyes to the intense pain of his breaking heart. His hands were in fists and his knuckles whitened under the strength as he hugged the door.

The three dwarves shared a look of discomfort as none of them were willing to interrupt the elf, and whatever he was doing. Fíli saw Legolas' shoulders rise and fall rapidly as he heaved for breath. The prince was uncertain of the situation, and yet he saw it as his responsibility, as future king, to be the first to speak.

«Legolas,» Fíli spoke, his steady voice revealing barely a trace of his uncertainty.

At the sound of his name Legolas turned abruptly, his movement sharp and his expression hostile. It took the elf a moment to realize where he was. As he again remembered his surroundings he stood tall in front of the dwarves, too proud to wipe the remaining tears off his face. The last of them ran silently down to his chin and continued to drip onto his uniform jacket.

«What happened?» Fíli ordered, assuming his might as king in waiting, now that he was highest in rank where they stood.

His mother had left to get some sleep, and Kíli and Thorin had gone on a walk with Kíliel, Erebor's young heir, leaving Fíli in charge in case Legolas exited the room before they returned. Fíli had greeted the opportunity to take charge for once with graceful excitement. Even if he tried, it was not always easy to act mightily and worthy in front of his uncle, who had prepared him for the day he would assume the throne. Fíli felt it was a long way yet before he was ready to rule, even if he spent all his waking time readying himself. This opportunity might prove important, as well as he was eager for something else to do, rather than observe his brother's newfound family from a distance.

Legolas watched Fíli with distaste for a moment, before he lowered his eyes and exhaled, as if making a difficult decision. The elf straightened himself again, and met the prince's eyes with a determined expression.

«I will honor our agreement. My father will know nothing of Tauriel and Kíli, nor their child. You have my word.» Legolas' lips twitched slightly. He pressed them shut.

«You have our everlasting gratitude,» Fíli said, astounded. He had expected nothing so honorable of the elf. «You are a mighty prince of lesser kings.»

Legolas looked at Fíli with a sad gaze, before turning from him to walk back the way they had come. «Farewell, young Prince of Erebor.» He called back as he took swift steps through the corridor and disappeared through the archway.

«Wait,» Fíli was startled. He had not thought their encounter would be so brief. There were things he was still curious about.

Fíli looked back and forth between Legolas, walking away from him, and the commander and captain, who stood with now quizzical expressions awaiting orders. Fíli ordered them to stay put, while he turned to follow Legolas out of the corridor with a rush.

«Legolas, stop! Where are you going?» Fíli's voice echoed, puzzled and demanding at his entrance of the Hall of Kings as he caught up with the elf. Legolas had not noticed the prince following him, and turned abruptly in the middle of the grand hall at the sound of his name. Legolas' expression showed a hint of desperation he had tried to keep hidden from the dwarves. Now Fíli saw the hunched stance of the elf, and it saddened him.

«I'm leaving, for the woods call me home. I do not belong here.» Legolas had a sound of sadness in his voice as he lowered his eyes. He wished Fíli would let him leave without anymore problems. He had no more will to fight, and wished for nothing but to leave this place called 'The Kingdom under the Mountain'. He cared no longer for any of it, no matter what his father or anyone else said. «Keep your valuable rocks, no elf will come for it again. It is what you want. Leave it at that. I do not care for any of it any longer.»

«Why do you leave so suddenly? Not many hours ago you begged to stay.» Fíli held out his arms in a peaceful gesture, and walked a few paces closer to Legolas. His steps echoed in the great room. The sound of it was sharp to his own ears. Fíli noticed Legolas' troubled mind and didn't want to upset him further, so he stopped, midway between Legolas and the grand tapestry of Dúrin.

«It is not important. I give up; I have nothing more to say about any of it.» Legolas muttered, his brows creased in an involuntary hopeless expression. He stroked a hand over his head, full of thought. His white braid was tangled and worn from the day's happening, and his hand tried to straighten his rebellious hair.

«What did she say?» Fíli's curiosity was getting to him, but he also felt a strange need to help Legolas with his grief. «Please; what made you change your mind so abruptly?»

«It is none of your business.» Legolas spoke angrily, then his expression softened and his eyes grew sad again. «Why do you even care?»

«I will not insult you by lying and say I care for your well being, but I care for my bother and his lover's happiness. I understand you have a history with her, and so I would assume she is faring no better than you are right now. Friends should not depart on bad terms, especially not lifelong friends.»

«Then what will you have me do?» Legolas shouted suddenly. «She does not accept my love, and I cannot give her the friendship she craves. Tell me, 'great Prince of Erebor', how can you help me?»

Legolas turned away from Fíli. He held a hand in front of his eyes, feeling all the emotions wash over him. The sound of his voice echoed throughout the hall for a long while, and he regretted the outburst at once. It was not how he was, not how he wanted to be. The words drained him as he heard them repeated back to him.

Fíli took a step back, and watched Legolas while he spoke his hard words. The elf looked small in the middle of the room, surrounded by the statues of Fíli's forefathers, who stood tall and proud beside each other against the walls, with great beards, armor, and arms of hewn stone.

At once he knew Legolas was right. He did not know how he could help, but it would not stop him from trying. Fíli had been useless too much these past two days, and he was done with it.

«Why?» Fíli simply said. When Legolas looked at him with a confused expression, he added: «Why can you not give her friendship?»

«Because…» Legolas found himself short of words as he was about to explain it to the dwarf. The tile-laid floor beneath his feet reflected his own dumfound expression as he looked down. «There is… too much history between us.»

«Humor me. If I can not help you after, you are free to leave Erebor and never return; but if there is a possibility that I can help you keep your dearest friend, is it not worth forgetting for a moment that we hate each other?» Fíli half smiled, and took a couple steps closer to Legolas.

The elf watched him with a skeptical look as he considered the suggestion. He pressed his lips together, and sighed.

* * *

Kíli and Thorin walked in silence through the corridors.

The silence was laying thick between them. Thorin was confused, as he had thought the awkward tension was broken when he supported Kíli in front of Legolas, but it turned out to be tougher than he had expected. There were still so many things keeping them from the relationship they had once had. It saddened Thorin.

In his arms Kíli held Kíliel, still wrapped thoroughly in blankets, hiding her little face so not even Thorin had caught a real glimpse. Despite all that had happened because of her, Thorin was curious about the little bundle, and yearned to behold that which he reckoned to be his own grandchild.

Thorin watched Kíli as he held his daughter. His nephew's eyes were soft and full of love with a slight smile on his lips, and Thorin suddenly realized the new side of Kíli he had never thought he would see. As he watched his nephew it was like the boy's life flashed before the king's eyes. From the first time Thorin held him in his arms, to the day Kíli had begged to come with him on the mission for Erebor. Thorin had never seen him as anything but a boy, as his reckless son. Had Kíli grown so suddenly, without him realizing it?

This idea shook Thorin to the very core, and he watched his feet in astonishment. It was a strange thing, growing up.

As they walked further down through the corridors of his realm, Thorin began to reminisce about all those years ago when he was nothing but a boy himself, worry free and adventurous like his nephew. Many times had he walked these corridors since his victory and reclaiming of the realm, yet it would remain in his mind the perfect place of his childhood.

Thorin had used to run these halls, chase his brother and pick on his sister. Thorin could hear the sweet laughter of care-free children, the sound of wooden swords beating upon each other, and their mother's bickering. Those were the easy days, before the dragon, before all the deaths. After that the times changed quickly, and before he knew it, he was a young boy at twenty-four, forced into adulthood years before his time by the attack of a dragon, with a homeless people, and the responsibility for his siblings heavy on his shoulders, for their distant father. He felt the resentment for his own fate as he blamed his father for his absence.

Thorin knew that not all children were forced to grow up as early as he had, and that in his mind, he still treated Kíli like an irresponsible boy. At once he realized he had unconsciously prevented the boy from growing up, because he knew in his heart the trouble that adulthood brought. Yet it was Thorin himself that had caused all the trouble these past few hours, forcing his nephew to grow into the role as a father. And so, what he now needed to do was to see his nephew for the dwarf he really was, and get to know him as a grown man.

First step would be to speak with him with the respect he deserved.

Thorin cleared his throat, causing Kíli to look at him with alert eyes. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before Thorin returned to look where they walked.

«It has been years since we won back our kingdom, yet I still find it strange to walk these halls again,» Thorin began in a desperate attempt to start a flow of conversation. «So many years it took for us to return, the hope of it almost withered within my dreams. But, look, here we walk again along the paths of our forefathers. I am glad that you got to see it for yourself, you and your brother. You only ever heard the stories we old-ones liked to tell. I always feared we would not do it justice.»

«You told it well, uncle,» Kíli responded, his thoughts growing rapidly lighter by Thorin's choice of a subject that was treasured by him. «When at last we came here I already knew all the halls and chambers by heart; it was like you had told us, and even more glorious.»

Kíli half-smiled at the memories of all the nightly storytellings of his uncle. Every one of them was a detailed retelling of the business' of the dwarves of Erebor, and the halls in which they carried out their lives; funny tales of mischievous children, told when Kíli and his brother had been exceptionally naughty, or fabled stories of the monsters of the deep halls, always told to scare the brothers from walking off into caverns or secret tunnels when they were little.

Kíli still reveled in these stories, and looked forward to the times when he himself would be able to tell his own daughter about them. Though, he realized, she might not be growing up in this mountain at all. The thought saddened him suddenly, and he couldn't meet his uncle's eyes.

Thorin did not notice his nephew's sinking heart, and continued to walk cheerfully, a contempt smile on his face. «They are as I remember them from my childhood.» He stopped and turned to look at Kíli, who in return kept his gaze firmly at the bundle in his arms. «I had always hoped I could share this place with you, walk these halls and rule this kingdom with you by my side.»

At this Kíli lifted his head and met Thorin's eyes with sadness clear in his face. «And now?»

Thorin was taken aback by this sudden change, and he realized his own mistake by words. Indeed, what now? He had not thought of it at all since the dealings with Legolas, and watching his nephew now, his heart grew sad at the thought of banishment. He would not think of it yet, first he wanted to see the girl who had brought so much trouble to his home.

«May I see her?» Thorin said after a moment of silence, and he held out his arms towards Kíliel.

At first Kíli was hesitant, unsure why Thorin suddenly wanted to see her, but nonetheless he handed her over carefully into his arms. After all, Thorin was the only father he had ever known, as he had taken that responsibility after his real father had died, weeks before his birth. He trusted Thorin with his life, even after all that had happened.

Thorin's heart beat harder and harder in his chest, as he felt the light weight of the child within the bundle. Kíli helped his uncle by removing the cloth which covered the little face of his daughter. He took a step back to surveillance, granting them the room for privacy at their first meeting. Kíli felt a tingling feeling of anxiousness, though what he saw caused him greater joy than anything before.

Thorin was transfixed. Seeing the sleeping girl in his arms, the flaming red hair of her mother, and the full lips and pout so characteristic of the line of Durin, gave Thorin an unexpectedly large amount of joy. It caused him to smile wider than he had allowed himself in a long while. He saw so much of Kíli in her, and he was transferred back to the first moment Thorin held him in his arms, so many years ago. Unlike her father, Kíliel had both her mother and her father, and Thorin realized he would never make them separate. The wee lass deserved her family united, as so few of them had ever experienced. He wanted for nothing but the happy, care-free childhood of this little girl.

Thorin touched the lock of hair covering her face, and by it caressed the soft skin of her forehead. He was afraid he would hurt her with his big fingers. His fist alone was bigger than her head, and so he touched her with great care. As he removed the lock he saw one of her ears, soft and pointy. He chuckled lightly, for he had never expected to find it cute, though it was. He would be interested to see how she would grow, and how the characteristics would melt together into a woman. Kíliel reminded him of his sister when Dís was newborn, though he could hardly imagine a dwarven version of his sister as she was today.

The thought made him laugh silently, and the stirring must had awoken the little child, for at that moment Kíliel opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes big and green. Her little mouth opened, and Thorin expected her to cry out, but she only cooed, and her mouth curved into a sweet smile. Thorin gazed at her, as if hypnotized and his granddaughter held his gaze for a long while. She stretched out her tiny hand, and Thorin let her take his forefinger, which she couldn't even get her hand around for the size. Thorin laughed softly, and Kíliel responded by squinting her eyes and opening her mouth in an excited smile.

At that moment a bond was created, unlike anyone would ever had expected, least of all Kíli. He stood a few steps away, watching the meeting with a surprised expression causing his mouth to fall open, before his lips curled into a blissful smile. It was as he had wished, and lost all hope for hours before.

At that moment Kíli found his faith again, for both his happiness and his uncle's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is going to kill me... Seriously!
> 
> Again I am so sorry it took so long for such a short chapter. I feel like I have no more motivation for these. If you guys really want me to continue this, I need to get some good responses, because I am running on low. (mainly because ALL I can think about is the fanfic I wanna write about Dís! OH MY GOD, Ive never been so obsessed with anything in a LONG time! It's kinda nice!^^)
> 
> But do know that I love all the feedback and love you guys give me, I am just a struggling artist at the moment, never thought i'd sink so low! x) But I'm going through some changes in my life, and I hope I'll get out on the other side a new, and happier person!^^


	11. An Arrangement Between Equals

«I was the one who found Tauriel in the woods, many years ago. She was the lone survivor of an orc-attack of a company of elves traveling west. Her mother had hidden her in a hollow log, and I heard the cries one day when I was out riding with my father. I was a young elf, but she was an infant, and the moment I saw her and took her in my arms she stopped crying and looked at me with those big, green eyes of hers. I was enthralled, and even if my father never approved I always loved her. I gave her all the greatest gifts; her home, her life, her position. Had I not asked my father for his kindness, she would have died in that forest when she was a child. All I ever did for her, I did out of love. Do you see now that I love her, that she belongs with me?»

Fíli was surprised by what the elf told him. He touched his beard and took a step forward in a haze of information and new things to consider.

«Now?» Legolas looked as if he was anxious to hear what Fíli thought, as if he was trying to impress him. His voice was had an ironic tone when he then said: «Tell me your grand scheme. I am curious to hear what sort of ideas you have for my problem.»

«Why did you never tell her?» Fíli asked, ignoring Legolas' attempted mockery.

«You do not understand, do you?» Legolas pressed his lips together in sudden anger, and turned away from Fíli, trying to control his emotions. His fierce passion was surprising even to him. «Tauriel and I… we grew up side by side. Since she had no parents, my father allowed her to spend more time with me and also him, and I expect he grew to love her in his own way, as he does me. Yet still he would never allow me to marry her, and I knew this from the first moment I saw her. So I kept my love for her hidden away, giving her only the appreciation of a brother, as was expected of me.»

Legolas stopped for a moment, his breath heavy, and his eyes squeezed shut as he spoke of such sensitive subjects. It dawned on him that he had never spoken about this to anyone, and it was even more surprising that it was a dwarven prince that had managed to pry it out of him. He turned his head and looked at the dwarf as if in shock.

Fíli had a curious expression on his face, as he watched Legolas go through the emotions. It was highly enlightening to listen to him speak, and Fíli began to understand more and more of the situation.

«I always imagined she returned my love, but I realize now I've been foolish. I never gave her the opportunity to love me, so why would she? I had her love and respect as an older brother, and I accepted that in the hope that she too kept her true feelings hidden. How naive I've been.» Legolas exhaled and held his hand in front of his eyes. «And now I do not know what I will do, because I can't live without her, but I cannot bear the pain of my unreturned love.»

Fíli tilted his head as he wrinkled his eyebrows and pursed his lips in thoughtfulness. «I do not know much about love, I admit it. The only love story I have ever witnessed was my parents', and that too ended in a tragedy, as they so often do. But I am curious; what has changed so that you cannot live peacefully with the love that she gives you, even if it may not be what you wished for? If you lived with her for so many years while hiding your true feelings, I cannot see the problem with continue coexisting, like the two of you have done so far already. Why do you wish to cause both of you so much pain?»

Legolas felt his mouth fall open and he was silent, for he did not know how to respond. His situation sounded so childish to his ears when spoken aloud by the dwarf. He felt shame color his cheeks as he lowered his eyes upon the marbled floor. Fíli's reflection in the tiles looked grand and mighty, and Legolas felt small and foolish. He tightened and released his hands in a moment of uncertainty.

«I am simply asking why you must leave, never to return?» Fíli surprised himself as he opened his mouth. These words were very much unintended, and it was uncertain where they might lead. «I… I am sure it would make Tauriel happy if you chose to return, to see her again. If nothing, you are like brother and sister, and I know by my own heart that I would never want to leave Kíli behind, no matter the obstacles.»

«What exactly are you suggesting? Choose your words wisely, Prince.» Legolas stared at Fíli, his brows creased and his eyes disbelieving. He was afraid to assume, and so wished to hear him say the words out right.

«What I say is… what if you were to come back? Would you take the invitation and return to her with the joy and love she is missing? Can you love her like your sister, and forgive Kíli like your brother, selflessly? That is the only way you can both maintain some form of happiness.» Fíli said, slightly raising his voice, though keeping it steady. His heart beat like a drum in his chest. These were dangerous waters to wade, yet he knew it to be the right choice. If he ever were to be a righteous king, this was the defining moment of his fate.

«'Can I love her and forgive Kíli'? Do you mean that I will have free passage to visit her, to come and go as I choose?» Legolas was astounded, and he took a step back to balance himself of his suddenly light head.

«That is what I say. Will you take the invitation?» Fíli kept his face straight, as he wanted to seem strong, yet inside he felt like dancing. It was a huge relief, knowing he had single handedly found the solution to all of their problems. The only issue would now be to get Thorin to approve of this new arrangement. He would save that worry for later.

Fíli took a couple steps forward so they now stood only a few feet apart. Legolas kept his gaze, as to make sure he would keep his word. After all that had happened between them, he couldn't help but trust the prince, and it frightened him as well as it gave him comfort.

«I do not understand the hospitality of dwarves; first they want you to leave, then they want you to stay.» Legolas smiled as his gaze wavered from Fíli's. For a moment he looked around the grand hall; he looked at the colors; the vibrant tapestries depicting fighting and mining dwarves through all the ages of the world; he looked at the statues and the great fire casting light upon their faces of stone.

«As I look upon this room, this palace, I cannot believe that dwarves are primitive beasts, as are my teachings. You have a sense of beauty, balance and serenity I would never have imagined.» He gestured around the room, his slender and graceful hands dancing through the light and play of color. «And you have such great, unexpected honor.»

«You are quite the surprise yourself, my Prince. Never have I been more pleasured by welcoming an enemy as my friend.» Fíli smiled kindly. He raised his hand towards Legolas, and the elf took his firmly in his own as they for the first time treated each other as equals.

«Yes,» Legolas said, his voice firm and confident. «And I will honor your terms.»

* * *

Tauriel awoke abruptly and sat up in the bed. She heaved for breath and clenched the covers with her hands in panic. She had dreamt of Legolas, of his pained and angry words, his hateful eyes and rejections. The tears began again to stream down her cheeks, and she lowered her head upon her knees. The pain in her heart was unbearable. She did not know what she would do without the man she had loved as a brother her whole life. It was selfish, she knew it was, but she needed him in her life, and she did not know how she would go on without him.

At this moment she realized she was not alone in the room, that she had been awakened by the sound of the door opening and closing. She slowly raised her head and tried to see who had entered her room. The room was gloomy and the only light source was that of a nearly burnt-down candle by her bedside. The fires in the hearth had died down, and the embers were simply red outlines on the charcoals.

However, what she did see was a long, light hair shimmering in the dark by the door, and two ice-blue eyes which gazed back at her. Tauriel stopped breathing that instant, but her heart beat like a wood-pecker in the spring, as her eyes pierced the darkness to recognize the face she so longed to see.

«Legolas,» she breathed inaudibly. This was the cue for her tears to come again, and she cringed back into the bed sobbing, with her hands in front of her face.

Legolas took a few quick steps to the bed and hugged her tightly in his arms, as he had done when he saw her for the first time in that forest so many years ago.

«I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry,» she mumbled into his neck as he rocked her back and forth and kissed her forehead affectionately.

«Shush.» Legolas breathed softly into her hair. He took her face in his hands and dried her tears with his thumbs while trying to soothe her. Their eyes met for a moment, then she put both hands around his neck and hugged him tightly; like a lost child she held on to him, as if he was the only thing keeping her from drowning.

It was in this moment that Legolas felt the intense love she had for him, and he knew that her happiness was all that mattered to him, even if it was not his doing. He had found her in that forest, and she would always be his responsibility.

«I am here, and I will never abandon you again. Can you forgive me, my dear sister?» Legolas kissed her head and hugged her tightly. Her entire body shook from crying and exhaustion, and he knew she needed to rest. He hoped he would be able to bring her peace now.

«I love you, nín gwador,» was all she managed before she fell asleep in his arms as he held her. Legolas lowered her onto the pillows in the bed, and tucked the pelts securely around her. He smiled faintly for her reaction was more than enough for him to realize the importance behind this arrangement. She needed to stay here with Kíli, but she also needed Legolas to be happy. It warmed his heart that he was still such a big part of her life. He leaned down to kiss her forehead again.

Legolas removed some hair covering her face, and he took her hand and squeezed it lightly. Tauriel turned towards him in the bed and took hold of his hand with her other hand as well. Then her lips curled into a sweet smile, and Legolas knew he had done the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator: Nín gwador = my brother
> 
> Just to make sure, this is still not finished. More chapters yet to come.  
> I'm sorry I used so long on this, I've been absolutely unmotivated to write anything the last couple weeks, as well as I've had a lot of other stuff on my mind. But I hope you like this chapter, even if it's shorter than usual. I tried to make it up to you in the text.
> 
> And remember I always love to hear your thoughts!^^


	12. Nothing Is More Important Than Family

When Kíli and Thorin returned after their walk, they saw Fíli standing alone outside Kíli's chamber. He had a look of nervous anticipation, for Fíli knew he would have to discuss his decision with Thorin, and he was not entirely sure that his uncle would approve. He had, after all, given an elf the permission to come and go as he chose in their kingdom. It was the first time a dwarf had opened his home to an elf since Moria, when the city had been the trading ground for elves and dwarves alike, many ages ago. A flicker of hope had kindled in his heart that maybe there once again could exist such a place for elves and dwarves to come together in peace.

«Fíli? Where is Legolas?» Thorin asked, his voice hard and his brows creased, as he handed Kíliel carefully back to her father's arms. Kíli accepted the bundle with a worried look as he waited for his brother to answer the question. They came closer to Fíli as they walked down the hall.

«He was with Tauriel,» Fíli started uncertainly, his hands anxiously playing with his tunic, as he wondered how to explain all that had happened.

«And where is he now?» Thorin urged impatiently. They stopped in front of Fíli, and Thorin crossed his arms, looking down at him while he waited for Fíli to find his words.

«Well, he came out of the room, worked up and… ehm, crying, and then stormed off. I caught up with him in the Hall of the Kings and we talked for a while.» Fíli spoke quickly, clearly nervous, even though he trusted his own actions. He somehow needed to convince Thorin and Kíli that it was in everyone's best interest to keep Legolas around, for Tauriel.

Fíli went on to tell them about what he and Legolas had discussed, as well as what Legolas had experienced and his relationship with Tauriel. As he talked Thorin's expression grew more and more thoughtful and serious, and he clenched his hands into white fists while pressing his lips to a narrow line.

Kíli stood silent and nervous, listening to his brother's explanation. While Fíli talked, Kíli's thoughts ran like a whirlwind inside his head. All he had thought he had known about Legolas and Tauriel was proven wrong, as he had to absorb all of the information Fíli presented. Kíli realized with a sad note how little he knew about the woman he loved, though what he heard lightened his mind as well. For as Fíli spoke, it became clear how much Legolas and Tauriel meant to each other, and how important his decision had been.

When Fíli was finished, Kíli had a surprised smile on his face, knowing his brother had done what was needed to help his family.

«He has been in there with her for a while now, and I haven't heard anything from inside.» Fíli lowered his eyes for a moment before again meeting his uncle's eyes with newfound confidence and determination. «I stand by my choice, as I believe it will bring all of us peace. Legolas has never done anything worthy of our distrust, and I believe a friendship with him will only strengthen our kingdom. The day he becomes king we will all be happy for it.»

Thorin had a restrained look on his face as he weighed his nephew with his eyes. «Sometimes I forget that you will be king, Fíli, and I rarely give you the opportunity to show your worth. When I look at you, both of you, I see naught but young, mischievous lads, but Kíli has shown me the error of my ways.» He exhaled, and then nodded his head heavily while pursing his lips. «And you prove to me time and time again that you take responsibility and follow your heart, as kings must in difficult situations. And so I will trust your judgement at this. It was a hard choice to make, and only time will tell if we can truly trust the elf. But for now it will be as you have decided.» Thorin laid a hand on Fíli's shoulder and smiled proudly.

The relief was thick on Fíli's face, as was his surprise. He did not know how Kíli had managed to unveil this rare, sentimental side of his uncle, but he did not question it. Thorin's words rang in his head, and he knew the responsibility on his shoulders as heavy as his uncle's hand. He had to remember that the moment could come when he would have to stand and fight for his choice, but he was only glad it was not on this day.

«Thank you, uncle. I am honored by this opportunity, and your trust.» Fíli tried to contain his excited smile as he bowed gracefully before Thorin.

«I will talk with him.» Kíli suddenly declared, breaking the moment between his brother and uncle, as he had been occupied with his own thoughts. They both looked at him with surprised expressions on their faces.

«Will you speak with Legolas, now?» Fíli asked, uncertain if he had understood correctly. «Will you go in there alone?»

«Yes, I feel I owe him that much after all that has happened. I owe him the opportunity to speak of his mind and feelings in all of this. If he is truly our ally and friend I want to show him the respect he deserves.» Kíli's eyes were honest as he smiled kindly and touched Kíliel's warm cheek.

.

As Kíli opened the door and entered the room, he saw Legolas sitting next to the sleeping shape of Tauriel in the bed. The prince was hunched in the chair with his hands caressing the hands and hair of the sleeping girl. He must have been deep in thought for the sound of the door did not stir him.

Kíli thought of announcing his arrival, but ended up watching them for a moment instead. Tauriel was facing Legolas, and sleeping absolutely silent, unlike earlier when Kíli had watched over her. She must have sensed Legolas' presence, and as she had known him her whole life and was used to having him around, having him by her side brought her the serenity she needed to relax completely in her sleep. Legolas also looked calm and relaxed beside her. His shoulders were down and his whole body language was so peaceful. Kíli saw the brotherly love between them so clearly.

Strange, but the sight made Kíli smile warmly. Fíli had definitely done what was right towards both Legolas and Tauriel, and just the fact that he had known it was the right thing to do surprised Kíli. Sometimes he forgot how much Fíli saw and understood of the people around him, unlike himself. Kíli was full of action, and could easily conclude the outcome of a scenario, which made him act as such, and made people think of him as reckless. But he rarely understood the reason or motivation of the people around him, which was another thing that made him happy about the fact he would not be king. Fíli was a born king, with his reason and understanding for people he didn't even know. I was a strange thing, how different and yet alike they were.

Suddenly Kíliel made a small sound in her sleep, and Legolas' head spun around. As he saw Kíli standing by the door, the elf stood and took three long steps away from the bed. Instantly Tauriel made a sad noise and stirred in the bed, though she did not wake.

«Kíli,» Legolas spoke, his voice strangely nervous, and his body had again taken the tense and ready-to-fight stance it had earlier in the captain's chamber.

«Legolas, I have spoken with Fíli, and I heard all that you said about Tauriel and your life together.» Kíli lowered his eyes for a moment as he considered what to say. «I agree with his decision. I never wanted to come between the two of you. Though I will not apologize for my love, I realize how important you are to her, just by looking at the two of you. I welcome you to stay as long as you wish, so that we may get to know each other better. I think that is important, considering Tauriel and our child.»

Legolas hadn't notice the baby at first, but as Kíli spoke his eyes found the bundle in the dwarf's arms, and he took an involuntary step towards him. He hadn't thought of the child at all, nothing but Tauriel had been on his mind. But watching the child now, he realized she was in many ways his niece. The realization brought him immense amounts of joy, and he had to catch his breath at the sudden increase of his beating heart.

Kíli watched him with alert eyes, though he wished to stand by his words of showing Legolas the respect he deserved. So he took a couple steps closer to the elf, and held the cloth by Kíliel's face away, so that Legolas could more easily see her.

Legolas' eyes held Kíli's cautiously, but eventually he bowed down to see the child. He touched a finger carefully to her cheek, and at that moment Kíliel smiled and giggled in her sleep. An astonished smile appeared on Legolas' face, and he continued to trace the shapes of her little face, transfixed. She was a strange, yet beautiful baby to his eyes, with a head bigger than that of a baby elf, her nose and eyes also a somewhat bigger, but at the same time she and Tauriel was so alike in appearance. He saw so much of her in Kíliel's colors and shapes, and the image of the little girl he had found and grown up with grew vivid in his mind. It warmed his heart just to look at her.

«She is… beautiful.» Legolas said, as a tear released from his eye and traced the shape of his cheek down to his jaw. He bit his teeth together to keep his face straight in this emotional moment.

Kíli said nothing, simply observed Legolas watching Kíliel with eyes full of happiness and love. He had never seen the elf like that and he smiled, surprised. Kíli realized in that moment how important his daughter was, not just to him, but to all of them. She was a child of peace, for she rendered all that watched her speechless, and filled everyone in the same room as her with happiness. Kíli felt such pride glow in his heart, for he knew she was part of him as he had helped create her. The combination of the dwarven and elvish blood must have created something new. With the interlacing of two people who had nothing but hatred for each other for generations, love and kindness were found and kindled. Kíliel was magical and important.

Legolas failed at keeping his facade controlled. Tears were now streaming down his face for all the emotions he had for the day's happenings. He cleared his throat and dried his tears awkwardly with both hands. He met Kíli's gaze then.

«Thank you, both you and your brother, for your kindness. I cannot say I would have been so generous had I been in your position.» He lowered his gaze again and looked over at Tauriel, who still slept soundlessly.

«We are of two people which despise each other, you don't have to apologize for doing what comes natural to you. I would not have trusted you was it not for Tauriel's love for you. You are the only remaining family Tauriel has, and I want my child to grow up knowing who her family is, all of you.» Kíli smiled his crooked smile, as he watched his daughter sleeping.

Legolas was silent as he considered this, then reached to touch her little hand. Still sleeping, Kíliel grabbed his fore-finger. Both Kíli and Legolas chuckled, and then looked at each other.

«Will you hold her?» Kíli suddenly offered, and before Legolas had properly answered Kíli handed her over to him with ease.

At first Legolas was standing awkwardly with stiff arms holding the baby. He was surprised by Kíli's sudden confidence and watched him nervously, but he soon realized it was a privilege with great meaning, and that he should not take it for granted. It eased him a little, and he held Kíliel more closely to his body, carefully supporting her little head. After another moment he started to rock her softly in his arms. Kíliel was completely still as she kept sleeping, and did not know the great significance of the moment they all shared.

«She likes you. She must have more of her mother's genes, than mine.» Kíli grinned jokingly. Legolas didn't laugh for he hadn't heard. All he saw was Kíliel.

Kíli continued to smile as he watched Legolas holding his daughter, and a bond grew between them. He did not know if it was for Tauriel's sake or Kíliel's, but somehow he began to see Legolas as someone he could trust. It was unexpected, but good.

At that moment Tauriel woke, and by seeing Legolas holding her daughter with Kíli watching them, she realized it must be a dream. But it was a sweet sight, so she smiled and raised her hand towards Kíli slowly.

When they saw Tauriel move, Kíli rushed to sit by her side, and Legolas stood beside him with Kíliel still in his arms.

«How are you feeling?» Kíli smiled sweetly. He took her hand and kissed it. It warmed him to see her smile widely, and he touched her cheek softly. He couldn't be sure, but it felt like her fever was down, and she had more color in her cheeks.

«It makes me happy seeing you both here. This is a good dream,» she said, still blissfully unaware that she was awake. But at taking his hand, she thought it felt strangely real. She creased her brows, suspiciously. «Are you really here, both of you?»

Legolas and Kíli looked at each other, then both turned back to her and nodded.

«Yes, Tauriel, _mellon_ , you are awake. We are both here.» Legolas spoke softly, and released one hand from under Kíliel to touch Tauriel's other hand.

Tauriel creased her brows again, and looked back and forth between them a couple of times. «And you are holding my daughter. How can this be?» She asked worried, as her concerned eyes watched Kíli.

«It's a long story, my love. We will tell it later when you are finished resting. You have still a long way to go before you've gathered your strength.» Kíli leaned in to kiss her forehead, but she cut him off by stubbornly sitting up in the bed.

«I don't want to rest any more. I feel fine. Tell me what happened.» And it was true, she felt more like herself than she had done in many months. She wasn't used to such kind treatment, and she started to feel the usual restlessness stir in her legs. She had never in her life laid in a bed for more than a night's rest. She needed something else to think about.

«Tauriel, it's all fine. There is nothing to worry about. Listen to Kíli now; you need to rest.» Legolas was stern as he spoke, and yet he rocked Kíliel carefully in his arms. It was a strange look, and Kíli smirked silently. But Tauriel didn't listen, she only glared at them. Clearly she had gotten some of her old strength back. At that moment Kíliel started to cry, and Legolas froze, uncertain of what to do. His gaze flashed between Kíli and Tauriel, though Kíli looked just as lost.

«Be like that if you want, I don't care. Give me my daughter; she must be hungry,» Tauriel released her hand from Kíli's grip and held out her arms towards Legolas. Legolas was staggered, but handed her the child as she asked. Tauriel smiled widely when she got Kíliel back into her arms, and the girl calmed down immediately at the touch of her mother.

«I will leave you three for now, though I won't leave this kingdom, I promise.» Legolas smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

«Legolas, wait,» Tauriel said and reached out her hand towards him. Legolas hesitated, then walked back to her, and took it in his. He kissed her hand softly, and then her forehead. «Thank you, my brother,» Tauriel breathed and smiled as she laid her hand to his cheek for a moment. Their eyes were locked, and Legolas saw her love clearly, and he was happy for it.

«Be happy,» he said, and rose away from her touch. He reached to brush Kíliel's hair once more, and the babe held his gaze for a moment with a wondrous expression. Legolas smiled sweetly at this.

«You have my friendship and eternal gratitude, Legolas.» Kíli said with a grateful smile, as he took his hand firmly in his own. Legolas nodded once thankfully and walked towards the door. He peeked one last time at them, and at seeing their happiness, he felt his heart ache again. He no longer had the urge to love Tauriel in any other way than as a sister, but it would never fail to hurt him that he would not be able to comfort her the way Kíli could. He supposed it was like that for all brothers once their sisters found love in another man. Legolas exhaled and turned away. He closed the door behind him as he left the room.

Tauriel watched Kíli with a mixture of sad and happy eyes, as he grasped her hand firmly between his. Kíli smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly, as to say that everything would be alright now that there were no more troubles waiting for them. In that moment everything seemed perfect, though Kíli knew better than to trust the peace. It was still the issue of his banishment, for he was still not sure if Thorin had changed his mind.

At that moment Kíliel made a small sound, as if to remind her parents she was still there and that she was still hungry. Tauriel smiled widely and caressed her daughters sweet cheek with loving fingers. Then she lowered the pelts to uncover her breasts, so that Kíliel could feed.

Kíli touched Tauriel's cheek carefully, and she looked up at him, with Kíliel suckling from her. She smiled happily and closed her eyes to his touch. At this blissful moment Kíli was determined not to think of anything other than his little family in front of him.

«I am so happy,» Kíli said and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. Tauriel felt her chest heave and she again felt the need for him grow, though she knew it would be a while before she could make love to him again. Her body was still aching and the power had yet to return to her. It was wise to wait, and so she exhaled heavily a couple of times to slow her heart and excitement. She returned her gaze to her child, who was at the moment the most important thing to them both.

Finally Tauriel released her lips from Kíli's, and touched a hand to his cheek while looking deep into his eyes. «What happened with the two of you?» She asked softly, her curiosity only growing more from not knowing.

«We both realized that our hatred was less important than our love for you, and our daughter.» Kíli smiled and looked down on the sleeping Kíliel. «Actually it was Fíli. He convinced both Thorin and me that it was the most beneficial for everyone to let Legolas keep seeing you, because of your history. I know he is important to you, and Legolas knows that you love me, so we decided to forget our differences. You are too important. I think also he fell in love with his new niece. She had a lot to do with it, to be honest.» Kíli chuckled and kissed Tauriel's forehead smilingly.

Tauriel smiled widely, as her eyes filled with water. She looked down on her beautiful child, filled with happiness. Kíliel had finished suckling, and had again fallen asleep against her mother's breast.

«Your family is remarkable.» She breathed through her tears. «I never knew that dwarves could love as much as all of you do. Even Thorin; he cares so much for all of you. Whatever happens in the future, I will be happy, for I have you and the love of your family as well as my own. You have given me all that I could ever wish for. How can I ever repay you, my love?»

«Marry me,» Kíli whispered. He took her hand and kissed it softly as he started into her eyes. «There is nothing else I want; you have given me happiness, love, and a beautiful daughter. All that I wish is that you marry me, Tauriel!»

Tauriel thought her chest would close up and she couldn't breath. But then she leaned in and kissed him passionately again. She cried and laughed between their kisses, and she hugged his neck with her hand with such force. «Im innas, Kíli! Yes, I will; I will marry you!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator: Im innas = I will
> 
> Yet another chapter. I hope next will be last, yet I am far from sure. How can I possibly end something like this? I have really grown a hate/love relationship with this fanfiction. I basically wrote this entire chapter last week, right after publishing the other, which says how motivated I was. I was just uncertain about some parts, and I needed it checked after, as well as I didnt want to publish two chapters too close together. It builds the suspence to wait a while, I think.
> 
> I still hope you like this, and I really wish for you feedback, as I LOVE to hear what you think of it! This was a very emotional chapter, so please dont hold back! I want to know you got the feels through your comments! ;)


	13. The Choice of the King

Thorin lay awake. Sleep eluded him, as it had done for the last week. In the week since Tauriel came to them and he had learned of his nephew’s betrayal and that there had to be consequences, had he been unable to sleep. In the three long days during Tauriel’s labor and in the aftermath, his mind has been attempted to get changed by his sister, Tauriel herself, and both of his nephews. Many of their words were etched in his thoughts like carven runes in cold stone. All these were the reasons for his sleepless nights.  
  
Thorin had considered it all a thousand times over and over in his head. He knew every angle, every option, every solution, yet he could not make a decision. He thought of his nephew, and his daughter, and her undeniable claim to the throne. He thought of his sister, and how much they had both lost in their long lives. So many deaths and so many disappointments. He did not think she would forgive him another.  
  
Everything was too complicated. How could he possibly make a decision?  
  
Thorin rolled over on his back and exhaled heavily. He threw away the pelts covering him, and sat up in the bed with his legs over the edge. The hour would be closer to midnight than dawn, and yet he could not sleep, for the energy surged in him; from his stressed mind, throughout his body and limbs. His fingers tickled with restlessness as he took the pants lying on the chest next to his bed and a pair of boots, and got dressed with impatient movements. He did not bother with a shirt, as he was burning hot from all his thoughts. Walking out of his chambers with angry steps, he muttered to himself of all the annoyances that kept him awake.  
  
«Would Mahal clear the world of the nuisance that is family matters,» he growled under his breath, and walked down the hall past the chambers of his family, eventually coming to the dining room. He continued through and once in The Hall of the Kings he took left and went through the archway next to the one he had just come out of.  
  
He walked through the dark corridors for a time and entered eventually the training room of the royal family. It was a big hall, as other training areas, though more richly equipped and with tapestries of kings in battles all around the room. The biggest one was of Durin VI, as he battled the Balrog and was defeated. It was not a fond time in the history of the dwarves, but it was important, and was appreciated for its significance. Thorin always spend some moments beholding it and remembering that even the mightiest king may fall at the hands of his foes. He bowed his head in the memory of his ancestor, and turned away.  
  
The room was grand, with a big arena in the middle, carved down from a plateau that went along the walls all around the room. On the far left side was an area with shelves and racks with weapons of various kinds.  
  
Thorin walked over to the rack with the battle-axes. They were beautiful to behold, richly engraved and bejeweled, and he lifted the greatest of them. These were the axes of his father and grand-father, which had been lost in the desolation, and then found again when he retook the mountain. He remembered them from his childhood, how heavy they had been and hard to wield for a young dwarf, though he watched his father move them swiftly and easily.  
  
Carefully and slowly he swung it around, feeling the force and weight of the deadly weapon. Axes had never been his natural choice in battle, but these held such importance, and just holding it brought him closer to the good memories of his father. He kept moving, with both hands on the handle, wielding it with respect and admiration. He sighed and straightened himself, holding the weapon out in front of him. He let his hand glide over the metal, which looked untouched by the two hundred years in the dragon’s captivity. It was still sharp and deadly, and Thorin racked it carefully. It was not his weapon.  
  
Thorin walked over to the swords, and lifted his own sword which stood on the rack beside the other dwarven-made swords. «Orcrist,» He said with a smile. His smile died and his brows creased as he thought about its origin; forged by the elves in the first age of middle earth. Was it then so bad to accept Tauriel into his home and family? After all, he had done it before. The sword had become a part of him, was it then so wrong to let his nephew marry the elf?  
  
He swung the sword and turned around with a powerful attack. What he had not anticipated was his nephew standing behind him. Thorin exclaimed and the sword barely missed his nephew’s neck, as Kíli fell backwards of the surprise.  
  
«Kíli!» Thorin roared and moved to help his nephew off the ground. «What are you doing here?» He demanded when Kíli stood before him again, out of breath and wide-eyed of the shock.  
  
«I… I wanted to see you.» He was perplexed and instinctively rubbed his hand over his neck. His face bore a mixture of surprise and fright, and he laughed nervously.  
  
«You should know not to sneak up on someone who’s wielding a weapon, lad,» Thorin laid a hand on his shoulder, shook his head in exasperation and laughed. «Had you been an inch closer, you’d lost your head.»  
  
«Yes. I’m sorry, uncle. But I thought it to be the only time you’d see me.» Kíli’s eyes grew sad suddenly, and his gaze wavered from Thorin’s. He did not know how to begin speaking of what he wanted to say.  
  
«What do you mean?» Thorin mumbled and turned away from his nephew to place his sword on it’s rack. In truth Thorin knew perfectly well what his nephew meant, for Thorin had avoided speaking to him for a week.  
  
«We have barely spoken since the birth of my daughter.» His eyes were hard as he fought not to show his uncle the pain he felt by his negligence.  
  
«I didn't realize.» Thorin said nonchalantly, then suddenly remembered his naked chest. He cleared his throat for the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
«I have been thinking since Tauriel came here, since you stopped talking to me. I realize I have failed you with all that I did, and then I remembered that I never truly apologized for my actions.» Kíli stood with his head and shoulders hanging, yet his eyes held Thorin’s.  
  
«Kíli, I…» Thorin began.  
  
«No, uncle, I need to say this. I truly apologize for all the ways I’ve wronged you, though I cannot go on like this. I will not stay here if that means never having you speak to me again, and if that is the case I would rather go away to live with Tauriel and our child somewhere else in the world. I will not divide our family more than I’ve already done, and leaving so that the rest of you may live in peace seems the only right thing to do.» Kíli exhaled through his nose after his speech. His hands were in fists and his lips were pressed together determinedly.  
  
«Let’s talk about this before you do anything you’ll regret.» Thorin insisted. He was not ready for this conversation, yet he knew it was time.  
  
«What is there to talk about?» Kíli raised his head and looked at Thorin with a desperate expression, his voice demanding and full of sorrow. «Your silence during the last week is all the indication I need that you do not want me to stay. I wish you would just tell me now, so that I can spare you any more trouble, and prepare my family for departure.»  
  
«It is not that easy, Kíli. I cannot…,» Thorin stammered, trying to find the right way to explain his trouble. Kíli cut him off with a sneer.  
  
«Do you know what isn’t easy? It isn't easy walking around this kingdom we both fought for, having our people talk behind my back because you do not acknowledge me, and having the woman I love feel unwanted and homeless in the one place I want to build us a home.» Kíli sneered angrily, his eyes filled with sadness and desperation. His hands were in fists and for the first time in his life he wished to punch his uncle. «I do not know what to do, because you won’t speak with me, and I am so angry, I… I do not know what to do with myself. Therefore I would rather have you exile me, if that would make things easier for you.»  
  
«You are not going anywhere!» Thorin boomed, hitting the weapon rack with his fist so the sound echoed throughout the hall. He then exhaled and spoke through his teeth: «Damn it, lad, of course you’re not being exiled.»  
  
Kíli stood as frozen, his expression hard and suspicious. «What?»  
  
Thorin exhaled and scratched his beard tiredly. His eyes turned to Kíli, as the nephew eyed his uncle with wondering eyes. «Let us sit down, Kíli. We need to talk.» Thorin gestured to the table in the corner beside the archer targets. Some barrels of mead stood beside the table for pauses during training. Thorin grabbed two flagons of the few that stood on the table, and filled them to the rim.  
  
Kíli stood a few moments with wrinkled brows, looking like he considered his options, before he decided to sit down. He folded his hands on the table, and kept his gaze at Thorin.  
  
Thorin took a mouthful of mead, then passed the other flagon to Kíli. He decided they needed the comfort of the drink if they were to make it through the conversation ahed. Kíli had a hint of surprise in his eyes as he accepted the flagon, but he nodded thankfully and drank greedily.  
  
«How did you know I was here?» Thorin spoke with a soft expression on his face.  
  
«I have barely slept the last week. I heard your footsteps pass my door, and I decided this was the only time you would actually speak to me directly, with nothing and no one to excuse you.» Kíli spoke carefully, though his words were clearly full of spite. His eyes were softer as well.  
  
«How did you know it was me?» Thorin asked quietly. He lowered his eyes, for he felt the guilt and he knew he deserved it. He had actively avoided Kíli after the events surrounding Kíliel’s birth.  
  
«Ever since I was little I have been able to recognize your footsteps. When Fíli and I lived in the Blue Mountain as children, I would lie awake wishing for you to come home from your travels, and whenever you did return I would hear your stomps in the morning in the next chamber, and I would run to you.» Kíli smiled of the warm memories. Then his smile grew cold. «I never tell Fíli this for he remembers our real father, but to me you were our only father. You were always there for us, for me…,» Kíli lowered his eyes, and pressed his lips together.  
  
Thorin watched Kíli as he spoke, and his breath came shallowly. Without thinking he reached across the table and put one of his big palms on Kíli’s folded hands. Kíli looked up at him, his eyebrows curled upwards, and his eyes pleading with sadness.  
  
«I will always be your father, Kíli,» Thorin murmured as he lowered his eyes, his heart unable to bear the expression on his nephew’s face.  
  
Kíli moved one of his hands from under his uncle’s to lay it on top of them. Their eyes met again, and Kíli smiled faintly, though his eyes still had a look of sadness about them. There would be a long way to go to heal the father-son relationship between them after all that had happened.  
  
After a moment of silence Kíli moved his hands away from Thorin’s and into his own lap. His expression turned sombre. «I need to know what you want with me. Am I to stay or am I to leave? It’s got to be one way or another. And if I stay, so does Tauriel.»  
  
«Kíli, you have to understand that I…» Thorin’s voice failed him. His hand was a hard fist beside his flagon as his stormy blue eyes held Kíli’s. «I love you; ever since I held you in my arms for the first time have I loved you. I promised your father to watch over you like my own, and that I have tried to do, even when it became too hard for me to do what is expected of me. Because, Kíli, there is nothing more important in my life than you and your brother.»  
  
«Is that why you haven’t said anything?» Kíli felt his heart fall in sadness. «You know it is right to banish me, but you won’t do it because you love me? Uncle, I never thought…» His voice trailed off, and he exhaled heavily, lowering his eyes. The guilt laid heavy in his stomach as he swallowed. His thoughts of his uncle had all been accusing, when Thorin had done nothing but think of him and his brother.  
  
«No.» Thorin said assuringly, though too quickly. He thought about it, and exhaled heavily. «I mean, yes and no. The reason I cannot let you leave is that I love you, and the reason I cannot allow you to stay is that I am king, and must uphold our laws without questioning them. And yet I cannot make that decision, for I wouldn't bear to lose you. Therefore I postponed, avoided you and told myself it was fine as long as we didn't speak.»  
  
«Then you are selfish to make me stay.» Kíli scoffed and looked away. «You inflict so much pain simply for your own failure to act out what is expected of you. Had you told me to leave right away we could both have been spared the agony of the wait.» Kíli was angry now, for Thorin’s reason was not what he had expected.  
  
«Yes, I am selfish.» Thorin admitted sourly, clenching his jaws. «But I have already lost so much of my family, and the last thing I want to do is to split up the little that remains.»  
By those words Kíli returned his gaze to his uncle, who seemed small as he sat before him. He thought about it, and took a deep breath. Nothing in the world seemed easy at this moment. Why could it just never be easy?  
  
«Is there no other way then?» Kíli looked at his uncle pleadingly. «What are the options?»  
  
«I have gone through it all in my head the last week. There are only two; either I betray my vow as king and break our ancient laws, or I exile you.» Thorin put his hand over his face, and exhaled defeatedly.  
  
«No, there must be another way,» Kíli straightened his back suddenly, folded his hands in front of his face and leaned his elbows on the table. He had an alert expression as he went through the options. There must have been something they have overlooked, some way around the laws which did not involve giving up their honor as dwarves. He could think of nothing.  
  
Kíli exhaled and sank back down after a moment of silence between them. He rubbed his face, and shook his head slightly. «If only there was a way to change the laws…»  
  
He met his uncle’s gaze with a down-hearted expression. Thorin on the other hand seemed suddenly to have awoken of a sleep-like trance. He looked at Kíli with a look of surprise and unexpected hope.  
  
«What is it?» Kíli said, alert of his uncle’s sudden change of mood.  
  
«You are right, we cannot live like this, never speaking to each other. It is time for me to make a decision, as the King. I cannot avoid this anymore; it is too important to me.» Thorin cleared his throat and rose from his seat. He walked around the table with decisive steps.  
  
«What will you do?» Kíli was surprised, taken aback by Thorin’s sudden movement, and rose awkwardly to follow his uncle out of the hall. «Thorin, what is your choice?»  
  
«Follow me, lad, there is someone we must speak with.» Thorin sounded almost excited as he rushed away from the training hall with his nephew rushing to follow.  
  
They walked as quickly as dwarves could, through the Hall of the Kings, out past the royal quarters, walking in the dark corridors of the night, past chambers of their people, through the forges, and further into the mountain. They passed several guards, none willing to question the nightly stroll of the bare-chested King and his nephew.  
  
Kíli’s suspicion grew as they walked further and further, until at last they came to the quarters of the generals and advisors, in the far south part of their realm, a floor underneath the arrival hall and the captains chamber where they had met Legolas a week before. They had walked for nearly an hour and Kíli wondered not little who they had come here to see.  
  
Thorin walked left into another corridor and they entered The Great Hall of Council. The room was a perfect circle, with a matching, great table hewn out of the floor stone, with fifteen chairs surrounding it, one for each of the council-members. On the south end stood a greater chair than the other, the one reserved for the King. Kíli had not often seen this room, though his brother had spent much time here the last year, as he learned more and more of his responsibility as the future king. There had been much to arrange, still two years after the re-taking of Erebor. Two hundred years in the possession of a dragon had damaged the kingdom and much rebuilding remained, both within the kingdom and in the spirits of its people.  
  
After another few dark corridors Thorin stopped outside a copper laid wooden door and knocked heavily three times. «Balin?» He roared and knocked again. «Open the door, we must speak with you!»  
  
After a moment the lock clicked and the door opened to a surprised and half-asleep Balin with his eyes squinting and his beard tousled. He wore a dark, blue tunic for sleeping. Clearly they had awoken him from a deep sleep. «My King? What is going on? Are we under attack? Where is the dragon?»  
  
«The dragon is dead, Balin, do you not remember? But we need your advice.» Thorin urged impatiently and pushed past his advisor into the chamber. He moved to light a candle and sat down in Balin’s chair by the table in the room.  
  
«Come on in, my Lord,» Balin mumbled quite flurried, and closed the door behind Kíli as he too entered the room. Kíli still had no idea what Thorin was doing or why they had interrupted Balin in his private chamber. He was alert by his uncle’s strange actions. Though nothing in his kingdom was off limit for the king, it was highly unusual to invade sleeping chambers during the night.  
  
«Balin,» Thorin began, his hands folded in front of his face as he sat leaning back in the chair, considering something only he knew. «I have been struggling with my decision concerning Kíli.»  
  
Balin waited patiently, or maybe he was too tired to urge, while Thorin paused to think again.  
  
«I have decided I cannot exile my nephew. You of all dwarves know how much I have lost in this life, and he is part of the little family I have left after all that has happened. No dwarf can force me to exile my own kin when there are so few sons of Durin left in this world.»  
  
It seemed Balin had finally awoken. He tilted his head and pursed his lips like he did when he thought of the problems that needed solving. Eventually Balin smiled satisfied. «I know this, lad. I never thought you would.»  
  
Thorin growled, and his eyes grew narrow. «Can you never give advice so to make my choice easier? You know me better than I know myself. Had you simply told me, I would have been spared many sleepless nights.»  
  
«Then you would not have grown to know yourself as you do today. I cannot tell you what you want to feel, you must find out for yourself.» Balin smirked and stood with his hands in his sides. «You have always been too hasty for council.»  
  
Kíli stood observing the conversation, finding strange joy in the way Balin treated Thorin like a spoiled child, much like Thorin treated Kíli. It gave him a feeling that they might not be so unlike after all. Kíli had the colors of his uncle, and was more alike him in features, so he had always hoped he would resemble him also in spirit and strength, though Fíli always was the strong and smart one. Now finding that Kíli had a bit of Thorin’s hastiness brought him great amounts of joy.  
  
«I do not agree,» Thorin grunted and waved his hand discarding. «But that is beyond the point. I have come for my decision, finally. You know the laws of our people better than anyone?» Thorin partly asked and partly stated, still with a ring of impatience in his voice.  
  
«That may be. Though I did advice your grandfather in warfare and strategy, I have always had a big respect for our laws and ways, as should we all.» Balin looked at Thorin with an examining gaze, like he knew that the King was leading up to something.  
  
«Yes, I know. But there is one thing I was hoping you'd help me with. You see, I believe I‘ve heard somewhere that the laws of our people may be changed by a King if the change is in the interest of our people. Is this correct, Balin?» Thorin spoke against his folded hands. It was clear he was nervous.  
  
Kíli’s mouth fell open as he considered this. At once his thoughts began to wander. What law would Thorin change if this was the case? He dared not trust the hope, yet his heart beat harder as he considered the possibility.  
  
Balin looked surprised, but then his expression softened. «This… may be. It’s been a long time, but I remember to have read something of the sort in The Book of laws.»  
  
«Do you have it?» Thorin straightened in the chair and looked at his advisor with hopeful eyes.  
  
«It is in the locked chamber behind The Great Hall of Council, along with all the other books of our history and laws.» Balin was out the door before Thorin got the chance to urge him. He returned a moment later with a big and dusty book. It was worn and the leather wrappings had almost dissolved so the pages would scatter was it not handled properly. He dropped it on the table with a heavy thud, and dust flew out of it. Kíli moved closer to get a look at the book he had never seen, only heard tales of. It was said to be bound in the skin of the first dwarves to walk Middle Earth, that their hair was woven to make the pages and their blood was the ink.  
  
Kíli had always laughed at the old sayings, but seeing this old, tattered book, he might start to believe them a little more. The leather was rugged and unlike any he had ever beheld, but that might as well be from age as any other reason. Yet he kept his fingers off. He wouldn't easily get himself to touch it with those ideas in mind.  
  
«Luck I am one of five with the key to that chamber.» Balin laughed and waved a rusty key in the air. It was fastened around his neck with a leather string. He handled the book as it was nothing but an old journal, caressing the bindings easily. A chill ran down Kíli’s back.  
  
«Luck I appointed you Master of Script when we retook the mountain, you mean,» Thorin snorted and rose to stand beside Balin as he proceeded to open the book.  
  
«Yes, yes,» Balin waved him off, and began loosening the leather wrappings holding the pages together. Kíli took another step towards them, peeking over Thorin to see them open the old pages, though still keeping a safe distance from the ill bearing book.  
  
«What exactly are you looking for?» Thorin inquired and looked at Balin with questioning eyes.  
  
Balin didn’t answer. Dust scattered as he turned the crisp and dry pages. He took care to turn them carefully not to damage any, and his eyes kept skimming the pages he opened for any clues to what he was looking for. As he expected, it was not before the very last page in the great book that it was written, as an epilogue.  
         
[](http://sta.sh/0rlr3ynkl58)  
  
«This book is a collection of all the laws of the children of Mahal. Found and recited by Skírfir, Master of Script under the rule of Durin V, the King Under the Mountain in the year of TA 1852. This book is to be given through the generation, to each King Under the Mountain, for it belongs to the children of Mahal. These are the laws of the Khazâd, founded by the forefathers of the First Age, for the safekeeping of our people. Any breaking of the laws means great offense to Mahal and all of his people, and must be punished.»  
  
Thorin and Balin stood completely still while Balin read aloud what was written in the old script. Kíli kept a sharp eye on Thorin to see his reaction, still he was in wonder, for he had never read nor heard such old words from a time long past gone.  
  
«How does this help us?» Thorin growled, after Balin was finished. «I know all of this.» He threw up his arms and turned away from the table.  
  
«There is more here, in the small script at the bottom. ‘A King who is pure at heart and in blood, and sits on the throne under the mountain, may alter our written law, under the witness of his advisors, be it in the favor of all children of Mahal’.» Balin finished, his eyes big of amazement and cheer. Kíli stood like frozen, his mind barely comprehending the words and their meaning.  
Thorin spun around and stared at the book. «So… That means it can be done? I can change the laws!» Thorin looked at Balin, his eyes sparkling with new hope.  
  
«It seems like it. All you must do is convince the council members it is in the favor of all dwarves. It might prove difficult, do I know them right. After all, we aren't the easiest people to convince out of our stubborn ways.» Balin seemed skeptical, as he scratched his beard and looked down at the book again.  
  
«But it is possible.» Thorin muttered, his gaze hollow as if he was somewhere else. He thought hard, for he would have to know what exactly needed to be changed, what laws to alter. After a moment he looked at Balin again, his grin wide. «Balin, first thing in the morning you call for a meeting in The Hall of Council. I want everyone to be there, for I need everyone’s favor in this.»  
  
«What do you intend to do?» Balin asked, his face grinning like he knew the answer already.  
  
«I intend to marry away my nephew to an elf.» Thorin looked at Kíli and winked.  
  
Kíli felt his heart beat hard in his chest, as he could hardly breathe. It was possibly the last words he had ever thought his uncle would utter, and now he did, changing everything Kíli thought he knew about him. It surprised Kíli, yet it was so obvious. Thorin was his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mentally out of breath for this chapter.. I've been working on it since early December, but every word of it was painful to write. I think my subconscious really didnt want me to finish this chapter, because I know I am closing in on the end, and it freaks me out. You have no idea how important this fanfiction and all the feedback ive gotten on it has been to me. I have grown so much with my writing and everything, and letting it go is terrifying. And I really dont want to let all of you down.. The pressure is enormous!
> 
> I just want to be a good writer...
> 
> And of course I was mentally disturbed for weeks surrounding the releas of Bofa, and so I didnt manage to write anything related to tolkien without bursting into tears, so thats that...
> 
> I do hope you like this chapter! It was so important to me, to work out their differences. I LOVE Thorin and Kili, and I just had to have that sappy father-son moment with them! It was really important for me I think, to get the right closure and everything!^^ So I hope I managed, even though the dialogue was one of my toughest yet!
> 
> It is yet not the last chapter. There will be plenty more Kili and Tauriel lovey dovey stuff, so dont be alarmed! ;)
> 
> Kili, Thorin, Balin (C) Tolkien  
> Everything else, and fanfiction (C) Me, Ingvild Schage


	14. The Cave

Quick footsteps followed by slower ones echoed beneath the stony roof, as the sound bounced and returned off the rugged underground walls. Tauriel laughed sweetly as she danced across the floor of the tunnel. Kíli came jogging after her, not quite able to keep up with her pace, but laughed as he called after her.

«One wouldn't guess it has only been two months since you gave birth, my love. Don't you think you should take it slowly? You are still not fully healed, Tauriel,» Kíli said and came to a stop, as he had to catch his breath. He leaned his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. Dwarves were clearly not meant to run long distances, however fun it might be.

Tauriel turned back as she saw him halting, and jogged effortlessly back to him, the dwarf she loved. «I am taking is slowly, and beside I am not the one out of breath, _melethron_ _,_ _»_ she smiled and took his face to make him stand up straight as she proceeded to kiss him. Kíli was still trying to breathe normally, though it failed him, and he had to catch awkward gasps of air between their kisses. He laughed and laid a hand on her neck, as he held her away from himself.

«You enjoy this, don't you?» Kíli huffed smilingly, and stole another kiss before he let go of her and exhaled fully three times. His breath came easier finally.

Tauriel crossed her arms over her chest, and smiled teasingly. «Do not blame me. You should get in better shape.»

Kíli scoffed and grabbed her hips, pulling her close to him again. «Dwarves don't need to be in shape for running. We have raw power for close combat. That is all we need.» He kissed her powerfully, and put his arms around her waist so she could not get loose. He bit her lip playfully, and grinned. «Do you see?»

Tauriel laughed, and put a hand on each side of his neck, feeling his trembling muscles as she kissed him passionately. She stopped to look at him for a moment, for in that moment she felt completely happy. Her daughter was safe in the care of Dís and she was in the arms of the man she loved. Everything seemed right with the world.

«How much further now?» Tauriel then asked, excitedly patting his shoulders lightly with her hands. Her curiosity was getting to her. Kíli had promised her a special surprise, yet revealed nothing of where they were going. To her it was unbearable that he stalled like this.

Kíli laughed and released her only to take her hand. «Not far at all. Let's go.»

They continued to walk side by side down the hall.

When they had walked for a while, Tauriel thought she could hear the soft sound of an echoing waterfall. She stopped and listened more carefully. «It cannot be…?» She breathed in awe, as she kept listening. Tauriel suddenly broke into a sprint and disappeared down the hall. Kíli smirked, and continued to walk slowly after her.

The sight that met him was difficult to describe. His breath got caught in his throat.

Tauriel stood in the middle of a great cave, in the midst of a clearing surrounded by flowers and green grass. Behind her was a small stream of waterfall, coming from a hole in the roof and falling into a pool on the left side of the cave. The water was so light the drops danced in the air and made Tauriel's long, fiery locks glisten in the sun that erupted through an opening on the other side of the cave. Right on the docks of the pool stood a grand oak which stretched its branches almost to the ceiling. All around them grew different types of vegetation; even the walls were covered with soft moss.

«What is this place?» Tauriel stood transfixed as she bathed in the ray of the sun which spilled between the falling water and created a rainbow. Her eyes were gleaming with tears when she turned to Kíli.

He walked to her, and took her hand again. «This was Thorin's secret cave. He found it when he was but a young lad, and he always used to tell us stories of its magnificence. He called it the rainbow-clearing.»

«It is beautiful,» Tauriel whispered breathlessly. A tear rolled from her eye and caught the gleam of the sun, making it a glittering star rolling down her cheek.

«Not as beautiful as you,» Kíli said softly and touched his hand to her face. He brushed away a lock that had loosened from her braids, feeling the soft skin of her cheek beneath his fingers.

Tauriel inhaled sharply and looked at him with disbelieving eyes. She fell to her knees in front of him, still holding his gaze. It was different and yet nice to look up at him. She took his hands to her face, and smelled their husky scent, the scent only Kíli had. She loved that smell. She exhaled and started kissing the inside of his hands deeply.

«I love you so much,» Tauriel breathed into his palm. «I don't know how to show you. I am no good with words, not like you.»

Kíli laid a hand underneath her chin and raised her face to his. «You don't need to tell me, Tauriel. I can see it in the way you look at me; your eyes speak of thousand beautiful words.»

He brushed the tear away from her cheek and held her there for a moment, with each hand on either side of her face, his fingers carefully caressing her soft and warm cheeks.

«Will you marry me here?» He asked silently, still with his hands on her face.

She should not have been surprised, as he had asked her several times before, but it never ceased to make her heart skip a beat. His eyes were so warm, so full of love, and his thumbs carefully caressed her cheekbones.

«Yes,» she mouthed, afraid to utter the words out loud, like they could be stolen away from her. Tears started to fill her eyes, and she smiled, then laughed blissfully. Her body was so full of love for the dwarf in front of her, she didn't know what to do or say. Then she said: «Yes, yes of course, how many times must I say?» She hit his stomach playfully, and Kíli grinned. He leaned down to kiss her.

«What I meant was will you marry me here, in this cave?» He mumbled against her lips and she laughed softly.

«I will marry you anywhere, Kíli, my love.» She said and kissed him again. Then she stopped with a wondering look in her eyes. «Does that mean your uncle has managed to convince the council members? I thought they were still discussion the matter of changing the laws.»

«They finished last night. He managed eventually to persuade them, and it was Thorin's idea for me to show you this place. He thought that a wedding like ours required a more… majestic place for the ceremony to take place. He said that our love is one of a kind and that it should be remembered as a beautiful thing.»

Tauriel was in awe. Thorin had fought for them for many weeks now, trying to convince the dwarves that their laws were old and outdated, and as their kingdom and people had been given another chance, another life, they deserved new laws to go along with it.

After all the problems Tauriel had caused by her surprise arrival and pregnancy she had never thought Thorin would ever help her with anything ever again, but she was glad he had forgiven his nephew for everything. He also had a very strong bond with her daughter, which brought Tauriel so much happiness. Whereas she had scarcely a family growing up, Kíliel had so many giving her love and safety, Tauriel couldn't ask for anything else.

The law Thorin had tried to change in particular was the one forbidding dwarves to marry anyone non-dwarvish, and it had proved quite the task, for the council was made out of old, stubborn dwarves. They were the ones who dealt with all aspects of the realm, from coin and trade to the general welfare of the people, such as health-care and schooling. They were all dwarves who had helped Thorin manage his people in the years of exile, yet they were set in their ways and would not easily move, not even for their rightful King.

«I can't believe how good he is. I've done nothing but cause trouble for you and your family, and yet he gives us this grand gift.» Tauriel looked away for the shame in her heart. She wished she had done something differently. She hadn't spoken much with Thorin since the event of the birth, she was still unsure of him and how he would treat her, yet he had spent all this time fighting for her and Kíli's happiness. He was indeed a great King.

«You might not know it, Tauriel, but he has opened his heart in a way I never thought possible. All of this is of his doing; our home here, our daughter and our happiness. None of it would have been if not for Thorin.» Kíli raised her head with a hand under her chin, and stroke a lock of her hair away from her face. «You must know that there are many who do not support our relationship, nor our daughter's right to the throne, and we will have to fight much in the years to come, but I have faith in us. Thorin has showed me that anything is possible as long as our family is united.»

Tauriel looked at him with sad eyes. «It is no use to hope that our lives will ever be easy, then,» she exhaled and then kissed his lips softly. She smiled faintly. «But I care not, because I have bound myself to you, and our love can withstand any hardship. I feel it in my heart.»

Kíli leaned his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes, hearing her grand words. His heart beat of the strong emotions in him. He held her there for a moment, smelling her sweet scent and caressing her warm cheeks. As he opened his eyes, he smiled widely, his face had no worry or sadness, only happiness. He knew that life would never be easy for them, but at least they had each other.

« _Azbadu men kurdu_ ,» he whispered softly and looked at her with eyes full of love. «As long as we are together nothing bad can happen.»

«Then let us marry, and meet all the obstacles that may come, for none can break us as long as we stand united.» Tauriel said with confident and kissed her future husband passionately. They laughed and kissed interchangeably, but then Kíli stopped her. He caressed her face with his hand before bowing down and plucking two flowers from the meadow in which they stood. He plucked one yellow and one red. He then proceeded to braid the flower stems into a small ring, and taking her left hand, he placed it carefully on her index finger.

Tauriel looked at it and then at him, her mouth hanging open. She found no words. All she could do was place both hands on either side of his face, look at him with eyes so full of love she thought she would burst, and then kiss him like it was her last and first kiss.

She could feel the world shift beneath their feet, the time move about them as they stood, she on her knees in the grass and he before her, and she knew her life would never be the same again, because she would have him.

 

 

**Bonus part:**

## Until the end of time

**(Warning - explicit descriptions ahead!** )

Then he bent and kissed her carefully, barely letting their lips grace each other’s. His tongue started to play along her lower lip, and she chuckled. Slowly their lips started moving together, and their tongues danced in a sweet rhythm. They both felt the fire within them grow for their need for the other.  
  
Tauriel put her arms around his waist, feeling her fingers over his muscled back hidden underneath his light tunic. She would have given anything to feel his naked, warm skin beneath her fingers as she proceeded to bury her fingertips into his back.  
  
Kíli had one hand on her neck and one on her waist, holding her tight to himself. Her soft curves felt great against his body. She was wearing a light, white tunic that he made for her during the weeks she spent resting in his bed. They had yet to make love after the baby was born, though he deeply craved it.  
  
Kíli was cautious about her recovery, but he felt now that he missed being close to her in the way they had been only once before. The lust in him grew explosively, and he hugged her tighter to his body. He let his hand slip beneath the collar at her back, and traced the bare skin there with his fingers.  
  
Tauriel trembled. She slipped her hand into his hair, and pulled at it playfully, only hard enough to show that she was excited for his touch. She continued to kiss and bite his lips playfully.  
  
Kíli grinned, holding her tighter to his body with the arm around her waist. «Is this what you want?» He asked, unable to stop his wandering hand tracing her breast, waist and down her hip.  
  
Tauriel gasped, and nodded excitedly. She reached in and started nibbling on his earlobe. «I want you, Kíli,» she whispered under her breath, and slid her hands underneath his tunic at the opening in the neck. His hairy, muscled shoulders rose and fell as his breath came heavy from the touch of her delicate fingers.  
  
«Are you sure it is wise? You’re still healing.» Kíli exhaled heavily, pressing his lips and eyes together to keep his mind straight. She was doing a good job at distracting him, but he was determined to remember what was best for the elf he loved. He exhaled heavily once again and loosened his hold on her. He put a hand on either side of her face, and kissed her nose softly.  
  
Tauriel grabbed each side of his collar and bent him towards her. «No, I am done with your fear of hurting me. I need you now,» she said stubbornly. She pulled him down to her where she was sitting on her knees in the grass. «Sit with me.»  
  
Resistantly Kíli sat down in front of her. He touched a hand to her cheek and smiled.  
  
«If you are so concerned about me, let me do this.» Tauriel put a hand on either of his shoulders, and positioned herself over his lap. Kíli was taken by surprise, but calmed after a moment, as he found the light weight of her on top of him nice. He put a hand on her hip and one on her cheek. Tauriel smiled, for she felt his excitement as a tremble through his body. Then she leaned in and kissed him deeply, her tongue tracing his teeth and lips.  
  
Kíli responded by placing both of his muscular arms around her, holding her so tightly to him that he could feel her quick heartbeats pulsate through her body. He trusted her, even knowing that she would easily forget her own well-being before her impulses.  
  
Tauriel smiled playfully as she grabbed the lower end of his tunic and proceeded to pull it over his head, exposing his muscular, hairy chest. She put her hands on it and felt his rough, dark hair tickle under her fingertips. She smiled and bit her lip, looking down on him. Sitting on top of him like this, he was merely a head lower than her, and she bowed down to kiss his neck carefully.  
When she used her teeth to nibble on his skin, Kíli grinned, and put his hands on her hips. He used one to trace upwards towards her breast. He brushed her aroused nipple playfully through the fabric of her tunic. Tauriel threw her head backwards and sighed with a soft moan. The other hand he used to follow the shape of her hip and back, feeling her soft curves. He slipped his hand underneath the fabric of her tunic and down inside her leather pants. He felt the soft skin of her lower back, grasping more greedily at her curves.  
  
Tauriel grabbed and pulled her tunic impatiently over her head, to reveal her naked breasts and stomach. They had grown excessively since the first time they made love. Bearing their child was the reason for that, and the sight of them pleased Kíli immensely. He had put a hand on either of her breasts and started kissing them. Careful at first, then more and more aggressively.  
  
Tauriel gasped and grabbed his neck and back, to press him harder against her. Her need and greed was overwhelming. As Kíli rose his head to kiss her fiercely again, Tauriel started undoing the strings of his pants. She reached inside to reveal his aroused, hard length, causing Kíli to groan from pleasure. She began moving her hand back and forth along his hot, throbbing erection, as Kíli grabbed her waist roughly with trembling hands. His powerful hold on her only made her work faster. Her slender fingers traced the hard muscle and while making circular movements, she let her nails carefully tickle the round top, causing Kíli to groan heavily.  
  
Since the first time they had made love she had thought of so many things she would like to do to him, were they ever in this situation again, and she was excited to test her ideas.  
  
Suddenly Kíli put his arms around her and rolled her over in the grass, forcing her to stop pleasuring him. Tauriel was pleasantly surprised and bit her lip excitedly. Kíli stood over her as he kicked off his own pants, and then removed hers with strong hands. The fabric ripped. He bent down to first kiss her breasts, then moved further down her stomach and lower abdomen.  
  
Kíli held her thighs as he parted her exposed flower with his tongue, causing Tauriel to giggle and whimper. She had never experienced such a sensation, but would not have him stop for her life. She put a hand on either side of his face, while he held her thighs apart with strong hands, preventing her from closing them when he pleasured her so unexpectedly her body trembled uncontrollably. The stubbles of his chin tickled her as he continued to kiss and play with her sensitive folds, and she moaned and whimpered more fiercely, making herself light headed of the breathing. He moved his right hand to touch her wet folds while he used his tongue and lips as imaginatively as he could. Carefully he moved his middle finger, tracing her soft insides, causing Tauriel to moan even more fiercely. He moved his finger back and forth inside of her, faster and faster as Tauriel expressed her pleasure.  
  
«Oh, Kíli, im baur le!» Tauriel moaned of her need for him, causing Kíli to lift his head and smile at her with his crooked smile. He kissed her once, then moved upwards to kiss her trembling lips and face again.  
  
He laid down on top of her, parted her legs and entered her aggressively. Tauriel cried out loudly, partly out of pain and partly of pleasure. This staggered Kíli immediately, and he stopped, looking down at her with a suddenly worried expression. But Tauriel stopped the words on the way of his mouth as she reached up and kissed him fiercely. She grabbed his neck with both hands and looked deep into his hazel eyes.  
  
«I want you. Please, do not stop,» Tauriel begged him as she looked at him with serious eyes, and Kíli smiled. He touched her face and kissed her before he started moving in her again.  
  
At first they moved in a sweet rhythm, and Tauriel held on to him as their bodies interlaced. Her fingers buried in his muscled back, and her forehead pressed against his neck. The sensation was as unreal as she remembered, impossible to explain, yet there was nothing more glorious in the world. On her back, in this impossible meadow of flowers and grass, in the impossible cave, with the impossible sunlight and rainbow shining down on them, they made love as she had dreamed of since the night in the forest of Rivendell.  
  
Kíli moved slowly at first, allowing Tauriel to adjust and adapt. He then grabbed her legs and made her raise them over his shoulder. With one hand he held her ankles in place on his left shoulder and with the other he held her hips, pressing her to him, as he proceeded to move back and forth within her more and more intensely. Tauriel gasped sharply at each thrust, and touched her hands to her head. She did not know what to do with them, or anything else for that matter. The pleasure was too intense, and she could do nothing but try not to burst from it.  
  
When she thought she could not take it anymore, Kíli slowed down. He released her ankles and spread her legs on either side of him again. He moved slowly with her, and bent down to kiss between her breasts. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, causing her to whimper, then continues to kiss up her collarbone and neck. When he reached her lips, he touched her face carefully, his eyes hungry for her beauty, and his breath came deep. Tauriel gasped and moaned with each thrust, holding his face in her hands. Tears came to her eyes, for her happiness was unlimited.  
  
«I love you,» she breathed between her gasps, and kissed his lips hungrily. She put her arms around his neck, and at that moment Kíli grabbed her back and lifted her off the ground. The gesture surprised Tauriel. Kíli held her so that he could move to sit on his knees, then placed her onto his lap, facing him. Tauriel was at loss for a moment, but then she understood and smiled. She positioned herself so that he could enter her and she could move with him.  
  
Kíli held her tight to his body. Tauriel moved her hips in a circular motion, causing Kíli to groan and grab even harder at her back and thigh. She put her arms around his neck and moaned into his ear as she moved faster and more aggressively.  
  
They both felt the climax closing in, and they grabbed harder onto each other. For a moment they were connected, as they felt their hearts beat as one and they breathed together as their lips were locked. They laid their foreheads together as they felt stars appear all around them in the impossible cave. Their bodies were so light and they moved together as soft and weightless. Softly they returned to the earth as they laid themselves down carefully in the grass, still interlaced with legs and arms locked around each other.  
  
They breathed slowly and opened their eyes. The world was unchanged, but they felt renewed, alive and in touch with each other, in body and soul.  
  
Kíli moved a hand to stroke away the hair beside Tauriel’s temple. Her braid was loosened and threads of fire-red hair laid above her forehead. Her gaze was hollow, still deeply in touch with his being. Finally she returned to herself, and laughed blissfully. She moved to kiss him again, and he grabbed her, rolling them onto his back with her on top. They both laughed and Kíli caressed her cheek with warm fingers. She was looked like a Valar as the light of the sun hit her face and hair, making it truly like real flames.  
  
«I am yours, and you are mine,» Tauriel breathed, her voice too spent to speak louder.  
  
«From now until the end of time,» Kíli replied. His smile was blissful, and his eyes so full of love, unable to truly comprehend her beauty as she touched her lips to his again, and interrupted any further thoughts he might have had. He laughed sweetly and held her cheek, feeling happiness fill him from the love he had for the elf.  
  
It was an impossible love, but much like the cave, it was beautiful and unique. None who did not see it could understand, for it was a whole different world from all they had known before. Kíli could not ask for more, knowing he had a love so special and magical. His eyes were wide open, for he would not miss a glimpse of the beautiful creature who had given herself to him, in body, soul, and life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator:  
> Melethron - lover  
> Azbadu men kurdu - Lady of my heart (roughly)  
> Im baur le - I need you
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit:  
> **  
>  By popular demand the explicit part is added to the chapter, as some of you said it was not too explicit, but I still put the warning in case anyone is offended or does not like explicit contents. It is written with respect and the utter most tastefulness, with focus on the love between the characters, so I hope none is offended! :) 
> 
>  -
> 
> I've had this chapter saved for a while now. I wrote it before part 13 because I thought this could be a part of it, but then that chapter got out of hand and I had to push this back a little, so most of this was finished in early December. Im sorry for keeping you waiting for some KílixTauriel love, because I really felt I needed it myself!^^
> 
> This is still not the last chapter, well it is, but I will also write a epilogue, so dont panic on me just yet ;) there are more love and uncle Thorin feels to come, I can promise you! ^^ As I am in the middle of my exam, i wont start the epilogue until the beginning of February, so i do hope you'll forgive me the wait, but I promise to have it done as soon as i can!
> 
> You have no idea how much I am honored by all the love and support I have recieved after working on this fic, and it has been one of the reasons finishing this has been so hard on me, and I am really sad to let it go. I have barely ever finished a written project before, so this will be a first! I hope you've enjoyed the ride with me, I know I have evolved immensely with my writing and its all thanks to you, my faithful readers! You have brigthened my life by all the support you have given. I know I could never have finished it without it, so this is my gift to all of you!


	15. The Wedding - part 1

The sun rose above the plain and spilled in through the opening in the grand cave. The light was warm and soft as it hit the running water coming down from the ceiling and into the pool beside the shore, as dwarves poured into the cave from the inner pathway.  
  
The cave filled more and more as they spread out in it, making the only open space in the clearing of grass and flowers. Only a few of Erebor's inhabitants had been invited, but it seemed more than half of the people had decided to come, to witness the absurdity and happiness of the happening that morning. Most of the dwarves stood gawking at the sight of the strange place none of them had ever seen before.  
  
Only Thorin, who stood with Fíli on his right side, had been there before. It was, after all, his idea. They stood in the clearing, before the grand tree. Thorin had a serious expression on his face, his hands on his back as he waited patiently. It was a rare thing to see the King so calm and patient. Fíli, on the other hand, was excited and proud. He suppressed a grin as he tried to look as calm as his uncle, yet he failed. He could not imagine a happier day.  
  
*  
  
Tauriel paced her chamber nervously back and forth. Her heart was beating and her hands were clammy as she thought of what was about to happen. She was terribly nervous; she would be standing in the midst of all the people of Erebor, dwarves that dearly hated elves such as herself; she would marry the royal prince, nephew of the King; and Legolas was not here to support her.  
  
She had lived in the mountain for two years now, in these chambers that Kíli had built for them. It was a grand chamber, the main room had a table with chairs surrounding it where they ate their breakfast. A rocking chair stood in front of the fire, and in the corner was a love seat, long and cushioned, beside several chests and a small table. A door lead further into the chamber and the bedroom he had made for them, and the next again for their daughter. Tauriel had requested mirrors and desk with drawers in both bedchambers, and a dresser beside the alcoves. Tauriel had herself woven a tapestry of her and Kíli's meeting and how they fell in love, which was hanging in Kíliel's chamber, so her daughter would never forget how great and important their meeting had been.  
  
Tauriel let her hand caress the soft material of the tapestry. In the middle she had woven Kíliel as she had seen her in the vision during her labour, and all around was the happenings of the war and desolation of the dragon depicted. She laughed as she touched one of the spiders that she had killed and saved Kíli for the first time. All that had happened since then… it was surreal!  
  
She was startled by the sound of a knock on the outer door, and the voice of her adoptive mother called to her. «Tauriel? Are you dressed, my child?» Dís entered the chamber without waiting for an answer. She had Kíliel slumbering in her arms. The two year old girl was all dressed in white, as she was the flower-girl of the wedding.  
  
«No, I cannot… I don't know what to do!» Tauriel approached Dís, dressed only in her sleeping gown. Her voice was filled with despair as she embraced her mother, carefully not to hurt her child. Her expression eased and she smiled as she saw the face of the sleeping girl in her grandmother's arms. Kíliel was still a babe, but when awake she was as energetic as a cat, and would run and dance and sing all day. Tauriel was calmed by the sight of her daughter, and exhaled. She looked at Dís again.  
  
«Will you help me?» Tauriel asked, her voice pleading.  
  
«Of course, my sweet girl. What is the matter?» Dís laughed softly and reached to caress Tauriel's cheek. She recognized the stress of a bride, and knew it was nothing bad.  
  
«I… I do not know. I cannot get married,» Tauriel gasped and turned away from her with her arms around herself, as if she was cold, but the fire burned bright in the hearth, and the room was filled with a sweet warmth. «Not without Legolas to walk me down the aisle! It is too hard!»  
  
Dís' expression faltered faintly, as she realized the problem might be bigger than anticipated. She completely understood Tauriel's need to see him. Growing up he had been her only family, her brother, and it was understandable that she would want him here. But who knew where the elven prince might be at that very moment? They would not be able to get to him. It was too late, as Tauriel was to be married within the hour.  
  
«Before we do or say anything we have to get you dressed,» Dís said, patting Tauriel's hand. «And then we can discuss your problem.» She then lead her to the dresser in the corner beside the bed in Tauriel and Kíli's bedchamber. Dís laid Kíliel down on the bed, where the girl continued to slumber silently.  
  
Tauriel smiled, the love for her daughter glowing in her chest. In the two short years she had been with them, Tauriel had yet not grown accustomed to the feeling of having a daughter. She continued to be amazed at how much she loved the girl that she had created.  
  
Dís opened the chest, next to the dresser, and took out a white dress. Tauriel had sewn it, as was custom for brides of Erebor to do while their future husbands made their home. She had been sitting with Dís many nights, and Dís had helped her with the sewing, for while Tauriel was skilled with a blade, a needle was not so easily wielded.  
  
The dress was embroidered with green and silver leaves and stars around the bust and waist, inspired by both dwarven and elven designs. The whole thing was of silk, and enveloped her body perfectly as she put it on.  
  
They continued with her hair, and as Tauriel sat in the chair in front of the desk, Dís stood behind her and braided her long hair into a bun at the back of her head, with loose hair and braids at both sides of her face and down her back.  
  
Tauriel felt the beating of her heart grow heavier as the minutes passed, bringing her closer to her wedding. It was of course not for Kíli's sake that she was worried. She knew that she loved him with her whole being, and she knew with absolute certainty that she wanted to marry him. It was the only thing left before her complete happiness.  
  
Dís clapped her hands then, announcing that she was done, and ordered Tauriel to the mirror, where she could see her full image. «You look perfect,» Dís said, her words nearly caught in her throat as she felt the pride well up in her. She had anticipated that tears would not be far away on this day.  
  
Tauriel said nothing, simply stared at herself in the mirror. «Is that really how I look?» She asked eventually, as she turned back and forth to see all of the dress and her hair. She did not look like herself, with her hair in a beautiful bun with thousands of braids coming together, and the hair by her face and over her shoulders hanging looser, as she had rarely ever worn it. The dress resembled nothing she had ever seen either. She had made it with thoughts of the tunics and dresses the women of Erebor wore, as well as the elven wedding gowns. The result was astonishing.  
  
«It is, my dear,» Dís said and embraced her. Even as a dwarf Dís was reckoned short, and so she was over two heads lower than Tauriel, reaching barely her waist, but the elf loved the embraces the dwarven mother sometimes surprised her with. It made her feel loved and welcomed in the strange mountain she had began to call her home.  
  
Suddenly the dread of standing in front of the people of Erebor caught her again, and she felt her heartbeat quicken. Tauriel knew that most of the people did not approve of her as the wife of the youngest prince, and much less that their child would one day become the queen. She felt faint and sat down on the bed with her face in her hands. She breathed heavily, and tried to calm herself, though her imagination made it no easy task.  
  
Dís sat down beside her, and touched her shoulder softly, trying to ease her of her troubles. «Did you know that I married against my brother's will?»  
  
Tauriel looked at Dís with a surprised gaze, her eyes wide. This she had never heard before. «Is it true?» Her voice was somewhere between shocked and amused.  
  
«It is. I married Víli when Thorin forbade us, for in his eyes I should have married someone with heritage from Erebor. A soldier from Ered Luin was not good enough for him, but I begged Balin to stand witness as we said our vows in secret, and we married without Thorin's consent.» Dís laughed at the memory and patted Tauriel's hand distant-minded. Tauriel smiled faintly, admiring Dís for standing up to Thorin. She knew herself how difficult he could be when he had set his mind on something.  
  
Dís added: «Though of course he learned eventually to live with it, and soon accepted Víli as a brother. That is the case with most of dwarven stubbornness, my dear. It seems impossibly harsh and set in stone, but usually it's just a matter of time before our people are warmed to a new idea. It may be hard, but it is not impossible to change the minds of dwarves!»  
  
«I do not mind that they do not like me, had I only not been asked to stand in front of them today. And I fear for my daughter and her happiness. Will they ever accept her as their future queen? I am not so sure.» Tauriel exhaled into her hands, thinking of too much terribleness and seeing no hope for the future. Kíliel was still sleeping and Tauriel rose to walk to her daughter.  
  
Dís followed and stood by the door to the inner chamber with her arms crossed, while watching Tauriel lift the little girl into her arms. «I do not think you should underestimate Kíliel's abilities to convince the people. You remember how she melted Thorin's heart?»  
  
Tauriel nodded and smiled as she rocked the sleeping girl in her arms. Her little face was so enchanting, with big, green eyes and wild red hair that bounced when she danced around. It was true, none could keep a serious face while Kíliel was in the room; her charm had no limit, but Tauriel was not sure if it would be enough.  
  
«And Legolas?» Dís asked suddenly, and threw Tauriel out of balance again.  
  
She inhaled sharply and was silent for a while before she spoke: «He is the only family I have left… the only elven family Kíliel has. He has not seen her since she was born… I wish he could see her grow up, though I know he is busy with much else out in the world. But if I am to be married, and walk down the aisle between hundreds of disapproving dwarves, I need him by my side, I need at least one elf to support this marriage. But it is no use,» Tauriel exhaled with despair, and kissed Kíliel's face before laying the girl back on the bed.  
  
Again there was a knock on the outer door, and Tauriel's gaze flashed to it instantly with hope. She lost the hope just as quickly as she realized it could not possibly be Legolas. Then a voice called through the door. It was Kíli. «Tauriel? Are you here, my love? It's time to go; everyone is waiting for us.» He sounded so excited, but Tauriel felt the tears fill her eyes, and she hid her face in her hands as she sat down beside Kíliel on the bed.  
  
«Don't let him come in. I don't want him to see me like this!» She mumbled and gasped shuddering between her sobbing. «It's not right.»  
  
Dís looked at Tauriel with sadness in her eyes, but after a moment she obeyed. Tauriel stayed, while Dís opened the outer door and closed it behind her. Kíli looked at his mother with a wondering gaze, but it turned quickly worried as he saw Dís' expression.  
  
«Mother, what is wrong?» Kíli quickly looked to the door and turned suddenly frantic. «Have I done something? Will she not marry me? Did she change her mind?»  
  
Dís shushed him and put her hands on both his cheeks, to make him calm down. «It has nothing to do with you, my dear boy. She is worried for the other dwarves, that they will not accept her as your bride, and she is anxious about walking down the aisle alone.» Kíli's eyes grew sad as he listened, and was about to object when his mother continued: «She wishes Legolas would be here to show his support as an elf. I think she is fearing most of all for her own, elven soul. Tauriel has abandoned all of her beliefs and customs to come and live with us here in the Mountain, and I think she has simply lost herself in all the changes. Even if her love for you and Kíliel is strong enough to keep her from running away, I fear for her mind if nothing is done about it.»  
  
Kíli looked worried as he thought of all his mother had said. He did not like to know that she was in pain. He needed to be with her and comfort her. «I want to see her and tell her that is it okay for her to be anxious,» Kíli said, and reached for the door, but Dís held him back again.  
  
«For all your good intentions it is not the right moment to be gallant, Kíli. It may be what you want, but it is not what she needs. Give her some time, and we will go and speak with your uncle and brother. The dwarves will wait until the end of time if their King commands it, so right now that is who we need.» Dís patted his arm and began to lead him down the corridor, away from the chamber.  
  
«Thorin cannot command them to accept her, not even he has that kind of power.» Kíli kept arguing as they walked. The stress of the wedding had not been light on him either and he felt the weight of it all, now doubled with his fiancée's troubles as well, heavy on his shoulders. «The acceptance must be earned, and with our people you know it can take a lifetime, if not forever. The years of exile have made them that more suspicious and even more critical of the outside world. She is right to worry of their intentions towards her.» Kíli spoke with despair as he thought of it.  
  
Dís sighed, for it was indeed no easy situation. She wished dearly that Kíli and Tauriel could simply live happy lives, free of all these problems. But it was the way with the dwarves. Wrought of stone and hard materials they were not always easy to deal with. Though none of course were evil, they were prone to create problems out of nothing other than stubbornness and pride.  
  
«That is the way of our people, Kíli. But give them credit. They have fared hardly the last two hundred years, and finally home again they cling to tradition more than ever, the only way they know how. So a little patience is required to soften them to the idea of Tauriel.» Dís spoke with carefully chosen words, trying to ease her son of some of his troubles. «But I am confident they will accept her once they see how much you love each other, and if not then at least when Thorin gives you his blessing. You know how they look up to him, and Fíli as well, I have noticed.»  
  
It was true. Fíli was growing ever kinglier in the eyes of the people of Erebor. Ever at his uncle's side Fíli began to earn the trust of the dwarves he one day would rule. After The Battle of the Five Armies both Fíli and Kíli had been noticed more clearly, and not just as nephews of the King, but as great warriors and the princes that they were. Kíli didn't think much of it, as he was not an heir nor did he want the throne, but he had began to realize that it was their daughter the people spoke of whenever his name was mentioned. Kíli and Tauriel would never be important in the Mountain, but their daughter was the future queen, and that was why the people were so reluctant to accept Tauriel. As Kíliel still was small and no different from a dwarf babe, other than her slightly pointy ears, the people could go on thinking she was pure, but once Tauriel would wed their prince it would be made clear that the child was not a dwarf and that was a much bigger problem.  
  
Dís and Kíli walked and talked a while before they entered the lower corridors, and the halls began to fill as their people made their way down into the cave. They moved easily through the crowd, for Dís was a much beloved princess in her people's eyes, as she had mostly tended to their needs in the years of exile, while Thorin, Fíli and Kíli had been out working on finding their way back home.  
  
Most bowed before her and let her pass while others met her gaze with wishes of luck for her son. They also bowed for Kíli, but he had a feeling it was out of respect for his mother rather than himself. Others, many of the ones he had grown up with in Ered Luin, addressed him personally and spoke of their excitement and happiness for this day, and he felt his heart lighten. At least not all were opposed to the wedding. He did not know it, but most of the younger dwarves were quite eager for the wedding. It was the only royal wedding they had ever seen, as Dís' wedding had been a secret. It was mostly the elderly dwarves that did not support the union, and they simply stepped aside as mother and son walked through the hall, and then murmured their displeasure when they had passed.  
  
When Dís and Kíli entered the cave it was already filling up all around the pool and the tree. Only a small clearing, a couple feet wide, was free of dwarves. There Thorin and Fíli stood, and Kíli tried to call to his brother to get his attention, but everywhere stood talking dwarves, and the cave was filled with a deafening echo.  
  
Dís signaled that Kíli should stay put, while she moved through the crowd towards her brother and son. Again a path was cleared for her as the dwarves called after her, and the ones in front turned and bowed for their beloved princess. Kíli smirked and thought that it was no wonder she was so sure of herself. She knew how to charm and make everyone see her way of things, and she always got her way.  
  
She quickly returned with both Thorin and Fíli on her heels, and they moved away from the crowded corridor down into a much smaller one, where not so many could hear their conversation.  
  
«What is this about?» Thorin demanded impatiently. His arms were crossed over his chest and he pursed his lips. He had hoped to get the ceremony over with and get to the feast as soon as possible, and this interlude was not on his schedule.  
  
«Do not worry, Thorin, the wedding is not canceled, but there is a problem.» Dís started and looked to Kíli. She knew it was important that it came from him, for it was his problem as well, as Tauriel would soon be his wife. This whole situation saddened Dís so, and she lowered her gaze as Kíli spoke.  
  
«It is Tauriel.» Kíli started, uncertain where to start. «She is concerned about standing in the cave in front of so many of our people that do not approve of our union.» Kíli exhaled and sent his uncle and brother a look of despair.  
  
«Is this not what she wanted? She knew this was the case all along. She knew this when she wished for me to change the laws so that your marriage would be legal. It is a little late to have second thoughts now.» Thorin scoffed, as if saying that elves would whine for nothing. Though he recognized the pain in Kíli's face and still were worried. He had come to like Tauriel, the strong-spirited elf who were not slow to discuss something or other when she disagreed with him. Not many dwarves were that bold, as he was their king. But it seemed Tauriel had not problem with expressing her emotions, and he respected her for that. After their earlier encounters he had thought she would fear him, but that was not the case. It encouraged him.  
  
Fíli on the other hand looked at them, his gaze scrutinizing. The worry in his mother and brother's face was caused by more than just wedding nerves. He asked: «There is more to it, is it not?»  
  
Kíli gazed at his brother quickly, then moved his eyes to the floor and nodded.  
  
«She longs for her own people, to have someone of her own kin witness and approve of the marriage.» Dís explained as Kíli again felt the despair fill him again and he could not find his words. «I think she believe she is letting the elven part of her down, for she has left all of her old life behind, and embraced the life of a dwarf in stead.»  
  
«As were the terms of her staying here, the ones she agreed to. What do you want us to do about it?» Thorin asked, his voice demanding yet worried. «You say the wedding is not canceled, but I cannot see how we can ease her mind if she cannot do so herself.»  
  
«You truly know nothing of women, do you?» Dís snapped at him. Thorin was silent, but pressed his lips together in a hard and yet childish fashion, and glowered at her with narrow eyes. Sometimes they were naught but children picking on each other, and it was usually amusing to Kíli and Fíli, if not for the issue at hand.  
  
«What I'm saying is that Tauriel needs another elf present at the wedding.» Dís continued.  
  
«And you have many of them in storage, do you?» Thorin mocked.  
  
«Well, I may have something to help with the problem.» Fíli cleared his throat and all the eyes of his family turned to him, as the argument between his mother and uncle was cut off. «When Tauriel gave birth and Legolas came to us, I promised him my friendship and respect as a prince, and I have kept my promise.»  
  
«Oh, no,» Thorin muttered under his breath as he anticipated what Fíli had done. He held a hand in front of his face while exhaling heavily. He did not want that pointy-eared prince to enter his Kingdom again, though of course he remembered their promise that he was to come and go as he wished. So far Legolas had not returned since the birth of Kíliel, and Thorin had hoped he would stay away, though the hope was half-hearted. He knew Tauriel saw to him as a brother, and that it was not in Thorin's place to deny her his love, but it was uncomfortable.  
  
Fíli eyed his uncle, though continued: «That is why I sent one of the ravens to find Legolas last month. I told him the date of the wedding and that we would all be honored if he would attend, at least for Tauriel's sake. The raven found him, though the message I received back was inconclusive, as Legolas did not know when he would be back in these parts. He did not promise anything, though he said he would try and make it.»  
  
«Why did you not speak of this to me earlier?» Thorin growled.  
  
«I did not want to build a hope for Tauriel. If he will not come it would have been twice as hard for her to go through with the wedding, and I do not wish that kind of pain for her.» Fíli spoke easily, his tone matter-of-factly as he looked at Kíli with a half-hearted smile.  
  
Kíli laid a hand on Fíli's shoulder, his smile wide as he thanked his brother silently. Again he could not believe how he could have thought of it when none of them had. He was indeed the future King, and Kíli was glad for it.  
  
«I'm always here for you, Kee!» Fíli grinned and clapped his brother's back. «But do not thank me yet. I do not know for sure that he will come. What we now need to do is to make Tauriel understand that no matter what happens today, it is about the two of you, and your love for each other.»  
  
«I will talk to her,» Thorin suddenly announced, causing everyone to look at him with shock and awe. «If it was not for me you would not be getting married in the first place, I believe you owe me some credit.» He growled and glared at their reaction.  
  
Dís was first cautions, then she smiled and reached on her toes to place a kiss on her brother's cheek. «Forgive us, brother. Of all your stubbornness, you sometimes surprise us, that is all. But it is a good idea. If someone can make her see the sense of dwarven stubbornness it is you, our King.» She said, her voice humble, and Thorin tried to hide the crooked smile that grew on his lips of her words.

  
Kíli felt his heart lighten when he was again reminded that he had the support of his family. He sometimes forgot it when all seemed dark and without hope. Still he felt the coldness of the doubt, for what if Thorin could not convince Tauriel? Kíli could say nothing he hadn't already said to convince her of his love. He had never in his life hoped that Legolas would come to them, but now he hoped, and prayed to Mahal that the elf would not be too late.  
  
*  
  
As if hearing Kíli's pray, Legolas rode hard, his white horse foaming by the mouth as they laid mile after mile behind them. He pushed as hard as he dared, caring as he did for the beast and not wishing it any harm, but he would not be late, not on this day. It was not acceptable. Tauriel, his only sister, needed him, and he would not let her down as he had done once before.  
  
He was getting closer to the Mountain, but it was still many miles left, and he did not know how late on the day the dwarves held their marriage ceremonies. He crossed his fingers for them to, much like the elves, have their weddings at the first starlight in the evening, but he dared not to trust that hope.  
  
So he kept pushing, driving the horse over the hills with such speed it felt like they were flying. That's when he saw the Mountain rising on the horizon finally. Legolas grinned, and pushed his horse even harder. He could be there within an hour if the horse kept the pace. It would have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the next to last chapter of this LONG fanfiction.
> 
> I never believed it would go this far, honestly I wouldnt have bet that I would ever finish it if youd asked me only a few months ago, but here we are and we are almost finished (not, because you will all continue to follow this story in "Daughter of Stars and Stones" that follow their daughters life, won't you? ;) )
> 
> It has been a long journey, and I believe I've changed so much, both as an author and as a person, because this fic has brought me so many new good friends, which I didnt think was possible. I have never really had a big network on Da before, and I am so humbled and honored you have cared to open your wonderful hearts and shown me the beautiful people that you are inside! (Oh gosh this got mushy x) i apologize!) But i love you all so much!! :squee: :heart:
> 
> So be patient with me, and I promise the next, and last *sob*, chapter will soon be finished, and so I can give all my attention to the other fanfic, which I have fallen madly in love with! :D I think I like this writing-thing! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. this became something much bigger than an epilogue is allowed to be I was told, and so its more like a little bonus problem for our favorite couple to deal with! ;) Im sorry, I love the dramatic! :D
> 
> Pps. I also really wanna draw Tauriel's wedding attire! Would you like it if I did?^^'


	16. The Wedding - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO TURNS OUT THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPTER AFTER ALL! x) Im sorry for being dramatic, but chp 17 really will be last....

Tauriel sat on a sheepskin on the floor in front of the fire with Kíliel in her lap. The girl had finally awoken, and Tauriel spent some time distracting herself from her distress by braiding her daughter's wild hair.  
  
It was her father's hair but for the fiery colour that she shared with her mother. The tangled curls were most certainly dwarvish, and Tauriel smiled faintly as her fingers worked through them. Their daughter was such a perfect blend it was hard to determine which kin she belonged to the most. Her features were dainty, her face both slender and strong, with high cheekbones and full lips, a strong jawline and ears bigger than an elf's, yet more sharpened than a dwarf's. Her skin was as ivory white as any elf's, hairless and soft, but for the long hair beside her ears, which Tauriel had let grow for the practicality of it, and used to braid, as today.  
  
Tauriel tried to free some of the worst tangles of her daughter's wild hair, but Kíliel took no notice of her mother's fingers which were less certain and more rough than usual. She had a higher tolerance for pain than elves, though she was more prone to sickness, as Tauriel had learned only a year before.  
  
Kíliel had gotten «the first year fever» as the dwarves called it, a decease made up of several symptoms, amongst the worst were the coughs and fever, which killed many new-borns. It was one of the reasons why the dwarves had fewer children grow up than any other race. Luckily Kíliel had pulled through, with the help of the best dwarven medicine, as well as Tauriel's own skills, though sickness in general was little known to her. It had been a stressful time for the whole family, and given them even more reason to treasure Kíliel as a miracle.  
  
Now the girl sang quietly for herself as her mother worked through her tangles, without a care in the world. It was a lullaby in Khuzdul about children born of stone.  
  
Tauriel did not think her daughter understood the words, and if she did she did not comprehend the meaning behind them. She was still too young to be touched by the difficulty of her mixed heritage, but it would soon enough become an issue. Tauriel pressed her lips shut as she continued braiding her hair more elvish-like than dwarvish.  
  
Her daughter was the heir to the throne of Erebor, which, by no fault of her fiancé or his family, made them treat her more as a dwarf, but it did not mean that her elvish blood was less important. Tauriel was determined to have her remember that she was also of the woodland kin. The dwarves adored her messy and curly hair, and even as Tauriel knew nothing more beautiful than their daughter, she wished her to look more elvish at times, which meant trying to get some order of her wild hair.  
  
«Where is father?» Kíliel asked and turned her head to gaze up at Tauriel with those big, green eyes that were also given to her by her mother. Her eyebrows and expression were her father's. Sometimes it was like Tauriel could see him so clearly when she gazed at her daughter, and it brought her even more love for the girl whom she already loved with all her heart.  
  
Tauriel knew she was still naught but a babe, even if her speech was already more refined and her eyes more awake than usual for children her age. She did not know exactly how quickly she expected Kíliel to mature, yet she hoped in her heart she would stay young and untouched by the harshness of the world for many decades yet.  
  
Elves were not reckoned mature before hundred years had passed, and dwarves were mature by law at the age of forty though still young until they rounded sixty, so by that estimate she should be mature of growth at the age of seventy. But it was impossible to know for certain.  
  
«I have told you,» Tauriel said and embraced her daughter from behind, hugging her to her chest and caressed her cheek with her hand. «He is preparing for the ceremony, as are we.» A cold stone sank in the bottom of Tauriel's stomach as she spoke the words, though her voice was cheerful for the sake of her daughter.  
  
«Because you are getting married?» Kíliel asked excitedly, her lips stretching in a wide and charming smile that never failed to cheer her mother. The bright smile of her daughter was like sunshine after a cold, dark winter, and Tauriel absorbed the warmth and strength it gave her. She laughed and touched her nose.  
  
«That is right! You are such a clever girl,» She leaned down and kissed her cheek with a warm smile. Kíliel giggled and threw her small arms around her mother's neck, clinging to her. Tauriel put her arms around her daughter and held her tight, feeling her nerves resurfacing as she thought about the wedding.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Tauriel froze, holding Kíliel fast in her arms. The girl struggled to get free of her mother's grip, but Tauriel did not let her go. The fear burned in her stomach, yet she did not know what exactly she feared. She knew she could not face Kíli, but what would she do? She had dreamed of this day since Kíli had told her about his feelings for her that night in Rivendell, and now that it was here she felt suffocated. It made no sense to her, and yet she could do nothing to help it.  
  
«Tauriel?» It was Thorin's voice, demanding as ever, and Kíliel squealed of excitement and finally got free of her mother's arms as she ran to open the door for the dwarf she called grandfather, even though he was truly the uncle of her father.  
  
«Look at you, Kíliel.» Thorin laughed and lifted the little girl into his arms, as if she was no heavier than a pillow filled with feathers, as she probably wasn't. She giggled and moved excitedly in his arms. «You look like a fine lady. Have your mother made these?» He tugged softly at one of her braids.  
  
«Mm hm! Do you not know that mother and father are getting married today, Grandpa?»  
  
«Of course I do, little lass.» Thorin chuckled at her excited chatter, then shot a glance at Tauriel. The elf did not look at them. She sat in front of the fire still, her hands around her knees with her chin resting on them. She barely noticed what happened behind her, and Thorin pressed his lips to a narrow line as he lowered Kíliel to the floor carefully.  
  
«Grandma is just out in the hall. Run to her and show her your braids. I'm sure she'll be impressed.» Thorin encouraged her, and the girl laughed excitedly and disappeared from the room. As she had gone Thorin closed the door behind her and took a couple steps into the room.  
  
«What is this about, Tauriel?» He demanded, his voice hard, now that Kíliel had left the room. Though he was planning on being patient with the elf, he wanted her to talk of her troubles so that he might see the problem clearly. And he began with the only way he knew how: «You lock yourself in your chambers, refuse to see your betrothed, my nephew, nor did you open when I, your King, demanded to see you. I had expected gratitude after all the time I spent convincing the council that you were worthy of my nephew's hand, not reluctance.»  
  
Tauriel suddenly felt her insides collapse and she began sobbing desperately, which was nothing less than what the King had expected. He was relieved she was not catatonic. It would also be easier for her to speak after she let she feelings rush through her.  
  
It was not the first time Thorin had dealt with a stubborn, hurting female. When he and Dís had been on the worst terms with each other during their early years in exile, her crying was always what eased her troubled mind and let her tell him of her feelings, not just hide them from him.  
  
«I'm sorry,» Tauriel muttered through her sobbing. Her face was in her hands and her legs were curled up against her chest, while her shoulders heaved with desperate gasps between her sobs. Her entire body shook of the violent crying that the elf had rarely ever experienced before, and it scared her even as she felt the darkness seep out of her mind little by little.  
  
There had been no place for weakness in Mirkwood, nor a need of ever showing emotions that were not expected of her. It was therefore such a shock how she opened up to Thorin, and not just now. Right before her labor he had tricked her to speak of her inner thoughts, and it amazed her. It was perhaps his steady eyes that made him seem like a rock, someone she could lean against and spill her innermost thoughts to, even if it was not her intention. She could not fully explain it.  
  
Thorin walked to the seat in the middle of the room, took the blanket draped over it, and brought it back to Tauriel. He laid it over her shoulders, and she immediately calmed. Her shivers stopped and her breathing came more easily as her heartbeats slowed.  
  
Tauriel glanced up at him as he stood over her. Then she cleared her throat and dried the worst of her tears as she looked away again. She did not know what to say. She was mortified and unsure how to proceed now that her thoughts were clearer.  
  
«What do you want me to do, Tauriel? Call off the wedding?» Thorin pushed her, he knew that, for she could not keep going like this.  
  
«No!» She exclaimed with sudden despair. She gathered herself and spoke more calmly: «I do not know what I want. All I know is that I love Kíli and I want to marry him, but…,» She had a desperate look as she gazed at Thorin. He tilted his head slightly and waited for her to go on. But she did not. Thorin exhaled and sat down in the rocking chair behind her.  
  
«I cannot read your mind, Tauriel. You need to tell me what you want or the wedding will be cancelled, and there will be nothing I can do for you. I am only trying to help, do you not see?» He exhaled with a growl and held a hand in front of his mouth as he closed his eyes and waited for her reply. He closed his hand in a tight fist, feeling her distress as a result that he did not do his duty towards her, that he had let her down as her King and soon uncle-in-law. It equally saddened and angered him. What else could he possibly do?  
  
«Yet you want me to stand in front of your people and abolish the only part left in me that is still elvish.» Tauriel rose suddenly, and the blanket fell to the floor. She stood in front of the fire, the flames painting her outline with bright red colours, making it look like her very skin was aflame. Her eyes were filled with the same flame, stubborn and wild, as she pressed her lips together and met his gaze.  
  
«Why would I want you to do that?» Thorin narrowed his eyes, his voice calm and controlled, though his thoughts raged with anger and disbelief.  
  
Tauriel stood silent for a while, her hand fidgeting in the air as if she thought of something, yet did not know how to speak of it. She spoke through her teeth finally: «Is that not what you want? A final show of devotion, of my love for your nephew and for this kingdom, to show that my daughter is not an elf, only a dwarf?» Her voice was bitter, and yet her eyes were uncertain. «Is that not what this charade is all about?»  
  
«This charade is for my nephew's sake and for the people of Erebor, you are right,» Thorin spoke, fighting hard to stay calm, and Tauriel made it even harder as she scoffed before he was able to finish his sentence. «But not in the way that you imply.» His voice came hard, a thunder putting her in her place, and Tauriel quickly looked away, suddenly ashamed for her forgotten manners. He was after all the King of Erebor.  
  
«Forgive me,» she breathed and turned to face the fire. The warmth was sweet on her skin, and she felt the anger and fear in her slunk away as the calm again gained control of her senses.  
  
«What I mean to say is that…,» Thorin began again after he had regained the control of his voice. «No one asks you to renounce your elvish self, not for Kíli nor this kingdom. This ceremony is for you, for you and Kíli to celebrate your love and let it be known throughout the kingdom. No one shall say it is an illegitimate affair, for it has been accepted by the council, and you are to be rightfully married, as I promised.»  
  
Tauriel pressed her teeth together, the feeling of disappointment over her own accusations filled her whole self. So many times had she misjudged Thorin, and she felt the tears fill her eyes again of her shame. She did not know what to say.  
  
«Don't be too hard on yourself, Tauriel,» Thorin sighed and scratched his forehead while he thought about it all. It was as if he had seen straight through her, and Tauriel watched him with confused eyes. «Had you spoken to me of your distress earlier I would have sent out ravens for any elf you would have liked to have by your side on this day.» He carefully avoided saying Legolas' name in fear that she again would close down, neither did he mention that Fíli had already done what he said. He did not want to give her any false hope, as he himself had little faith that the elf would appear miraculously in time for the wedding, which they were already late for. «I want for nothing but your comfort and happiness.»  
  
Tauriel turned away from him again, pressing her lips shut, her thoughts wandering in amazement and confusion. Her words came softly, though uncertain: «I would never ask that of you. I do not expect you would have been glad to do it.»  
  
«Why do you proceed to think so little of me, Tauriel?» Thorin rose from the chair and walked to her. As she turned towards him, he took her hands in his and caressed them with a soft touch. He placed a hand on her cheek, his brows creased with the sad notion that she did not yet trust him. «Have I not shown you kindness, made you a home here, made sure your daughter has family and love? What more do you need to see that I only wish for your happiness?» Tauriel was speechless, her eyes flashing around the room. She was uncertain of the situation, and she did not know what was expected of her. It was a new side of the King she had not seen before, and so she dared not meet his gaze.  
  
«We have not gotten to know each other though you have lived with my nephew for two years already, and I am ashamed I have not tried harder. I hope we can change that. I hope you can grow to love and respect me as I respect you and your strong mind, when it is not clouded with useless distress.» Thorin smiled crookedly and tightened his hold on her hands for a second.  
  
«I… Will you forgive me, for all of this?» Tauriel breathed, her brows creased upwards with despair as she met his eyes. She shook her head slightly, as if trying to rid herself of all the misleading thoughts. «I do not know what has come over me. I'm so afraid all the time, and I do not know to whom I should speak to about it. I do not wish to hurt Kíli with my troubles for I know he blames himself too much already, and Dís always seeks solutions for everything.» Tauriel smiled faintly, though her despair was still heavy on her mind.  
  
«Talk to me if you wish.» Thorin bluntly suggested, as if it was no strange thing, she relying on him. «I will not take harm of your confessions, nor seek to find solutions for you. I will be here to listen or discuss should you need it, to lift you out of your troubles if they are too deep for you to handle. Is this something I could do for you, to make your life easier?»  
  
Tauriel looked down at him for a moment, then nodded with relief and happiness. «Yes, my King, that I think you could.» As she said these words she felt the weight of it all being lifted from her, as if the very world had rested on her shoulders and only Thorin had been able to take the weight off of them. She laughed suddenly, feeling the excitement for her wedding fill her for the first time. It was so easy, so right.  
  
Looking at the dwarf in front of her who had given her this happiness, a deep love grew in her chest, as it had been brewing for a time, but only now revealed itself. Until this day she had but respected him greatly, feared him even, but now she relied on him. It was a strange feeling, like she stood naked in front of him, yet neither of them were shy of it.  
  
«Then I am at your service, Tauriel,» Thorin said. He smiled warmly at her bowed deeply before her. «Are you ready to get married now?»  
  
«Yes, I am ready to marry Kíli, as I ever was,» and the words did not frighten her any more, only brought her endless amounts of happiness as she felt her chest swell with love for the dwarven king and his kind heart.  
  
«Well, then we should get going, I do believe we have a few wedding guests waiting,» Thorin chuckled and patted her hand excitedly. «But you miss one last thing before you look the bride you are.» And suddenly he turned and walked over to the chest on the opposite side of the room. He opened it and began looking through it. Tauriel was curious, and took a couple of steps towards him as he stood crouching over the chest.  
  
«What are you looking for?» She asked, her voice completely levelled again as the tears were all gone.  
  
«It should be in here somewhere,» Thorin mumbled, not hearing her question as he dug further down, making annoyed, grunting sounds, while muttering to himself.  
  
«Thorin?» Tauriel asked again, and at that moment he found what he was looking for. He exclaimed a pleased: «Ah,» as he held aloft a silver, metal box with beautiful gems and stones decorating the lid and lock on the front. On the top of the lid was a silver plate, and on it runes were engraved.  
  
«Khajima Athanuê, Harabín, habanel kurduê»(A gift for my queen, Harabín, the greatest gem of my heart) Thorin read under his breath. His voice lingered at the name, and Tauriel thought she could see his eyes shine with tears.  
  
She did not understand the words, for the Khuzdul language was complicated and much different from that of the elves. She only knew that the word «Athanuê» meant «my queen» and «kurduê» meant «my heart», so she guessed it belonged to a former queen of Erebor, given to her by her loving husband. Her heart beat loudly in her ears as she anticipated where Thorin was going with this.  
  
«This belonged to my mother, Harabín, the most beautiful dwarven princess of this age,» Thorin explain, without looking at Tauriel. His eyes beheld the box with awe and admiration, his fingers caressing it carefully, with respect. Tauriel walked to him, and stood watching as he activated the lock mechanism by turning on the metal plate.  
  
«I found it when I returned to my parents' chambers after retaking the Mountain. It was buried deep in one of her chests as it had been forgotten during the desolation of the dragon.» A small click was heard as the mechanism turned, and the box opened with another click.  
  
«I had never thought I would see it again.» His voice had a profound tone as he spoke of what, she knew, stood close to his heart. Tauriel's curiosity was still urging her, but she would not rush him, even if her fingers were itching to see what was in the box.  
  
Finally he opened the lid with careful fingers. Inside sat a gleaming mithril diadem with red and green jewels embedded in the front and along the ridge of the crown. It was magnificent to behold and Tauriel gasped as the light bounced off the clear metal and made her elven heart skip a beat.  
  
«It was made alongside with the jewellery promised for an elven lord,» Thorin spoke, his voice controlled even as he spoke of his former enemy. The thought made a chill run down Tauriel's back, as she again thought of how alone she felt with no kinsman by her side, but the feeling subsided quickly as Thorin continued to speak.  
  
«She wore it always, and I remember it as a star upon her brow that would calm me when I was frightened or angry. I was but a young babe at the time,» Thorin smiled at the memories and caressed the diadem in his hand as he put down the box that had kept it safe for so many years. «When I grew older I saw it as a part of my mother, like it held her warm and strong essence, which was why finding it again brought me such happiness.»  
  
Tauriel was breathless at hearing him speak of this. She could not fathom what he was doing with it, showing it to her. It seemed such an honour to simply rest her eyes upon it by his permission.  
  
«That is why I wish you to wear it now,» Thorin gazed up at Tauriel then, causing her mouth to fall open out of shock at such a gesture. «In you I see the strength of spirit, the love you bear for your family and the will to live on, all the traits that I associate with my mother. All she ever did was for the best of her family…,» Thorin exhaled heavily, biting down the pain of his memory. «Had it not been for her neither Dís nor I would have been alive today.»  
  
Tauriel gasped, but could say nothing to resist as Thorin made her bow, so that he could place the diadem upon her head. It was heavy, though fell in place perfectly over her hair and the braided bun that Dís had fashioned at the back of her head.  
  
Tauriel sat on one knee before the King, and dared not gaze up at him for lack of words of gratitude for the grand honour he had granted her with this act. Not until Thorin placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards so that their eyes met, and Tauriel smiled breathlessly, did he understand her gratefulness. He bowed and kissed her forehead before making her rise.  
  
«Now you are beautiful, as the perfect image of both an elvish and a dwarvish bride, you are more than worthy to marry my nephew and bring happiness and honour to our family. Now, come,» Thorin took her hand and lead her out of the chamber, to the corridor where Dís and Kíliel waited for them.  
  
Dís gasped at the sight of her soon-to-be daughter in law, and placed her hands on either side of her face as tears filled her eyes. She kissed both her cheeks and both women laughed happily. She caressed the diadem with careful fingers, remembering it only as a distant image of a dream long since forgotten, and she looked at her brother speechless, with thankful eyes. He winked at her with a clever grin.  
  
Thorin lifted Kíliel up into his arms again, and the girl gasped and spoke excitedly of her mother's beauty. «One day I will be just as beautiful a bride,» Kíliel whispered in Thorin's ear, and he smiled crookedly as he hugged his granddaughter, feeling his chest fill with happiness.  
  
He finally had the happy family he had worked so hard to get. Through all the struggle with his nephews, with the Council, with everything that had stood in their way, he finally felt he could breathe freely, without any more trouble weighing on his shoulders.  
  
«Let us go. We can't ask the dwarves to wait any longer or there will be no witnesses to what I know will be spoken of as the most beautiful wedding of this age,» Dís said and taking Tauriel's hand she led her down the hall, and Thorin followed with the babe in his arms. They were escorted by a band of soldiers, making sure the King, his sister, the bride and her daughter would arrive safely at the wedding.  
  
With dwarven weddings nothing was more important than the bride, and Tauriel finally felt like the bride she was, escorted by the one dwarf she had always feared did not approve of her. Finally she had gotten the assurance she needed, and she was ready to marry Kíli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator:  
> Khajima Athanuê, Harabín, habanel kurduê = A gift for my queen, Harabín, the greatest gem of my heart (YES I did the research!)
> 
> OKAY SO TURNS OUT THIS ISNT THE LAST CHAPTER AFTER ALL! x) Im sorry for being dramatic, but chp 17 really will be last.... 
> 
> So yeah, I was halfway through writing the actual wedding two days ago, and I did a quick check on how many words the chapter was so far, and it was a jaw-dropping 7,5k, so I took the master decission to split the chapter another time, and so chapter 16 isnt last, but 17 will MOST CERTAINLY be... I hope! Damn I just keep pushing this fic further and furhter! SO MUCH TO WRITE SO SMALL CHAPTERS!
> 
> And I hope you dont hate me for having used this long on posting another chapter, I feel horrible, but I was utterly unmotivated and had very little time on my hand, but since I was clever enough to twist my ankle on saturday and has been lying in bed ever since its opened for some time to write ;) So I hope the next AUV and the next DoSaS isnt far away.. I've been postponing starting another Kiliel chapter because I wanted to finish this before, so yeah.. Im kinda restless! x)
> 
> And Tauriel and Thorin interaction is gold! *happy dance*


	17. The Wedding - part 3

They walked through the mountain, down the corridors. The dwarves of Erebor had clearly spent time preparing for this day. Every corridor, every passageway and every hall they passed was filled with flowers, gemstones and candles to lead the way.

Tauriel felt her heart beat heavier as they walked, seeing all these details that the people had made for her wedding. She felt the last piece of fear fade away as it was replaced by anxious happiness, knowing that the dwarves did indeed try to show her that they supported her on this day, at least some of them. It made her lips curl in an excited smile as they came closer and closer to the cave.

Finally they reached the cave, and all their people had, in some miraculous way, been able to find room, and they all stood restlessly, waiting for something to happen. Seeing the ocean of dwarves Tauriel did not think that even a mouse would be able to fit in, so crammed was the place. All of Erebor had come to see this day that would come to be remembered for many generations henceforth as the strangest marriage in dwarven history.

Tauriel looked over the cave from the opening where they stood, her heart beating faster by every breath she took, feeling the anticipation and excitement fill her completely. It was still hard for her to comprehend that this was about to happen, that she would be married to the one she could not live without. For two years she had been living with him and his family, dreading that any moment she would be forced to leave, to let go of Kíli and Kíliel, to surrender her love and go back to Mirkwood. It was a deep fear, with roots hard and strong, yet she hoped this would put an end to it, make it go away and never bother her again. Once she was married to Kíli everything would be complete, a mirror of her dreams. They would be a true family with their daughter, and nothing could part them ever again.

For a mere second a painful lighting struck through her, and she snapped for air sharply. They would be a complete family, but for the one elf she needed beside her. Legolas. But she shook her head slightly, knowing that this day was a happiness beyond her sweetest dreams, and she would not sour it for anything, not even for the loss of the elf she called brother.

It was at that moment that Thorin, still holding Kíliel in his arms, walked into the cave, and a passage opened for him as the dwarves saw their King coming. «Make way for the King,» some shouted, but it was not necessary. He was as noticeable as a gleaming star as he passed through the crowd, and all knew to step aside for him. Kíliel smiled and laughed, the sound of which echoed through the now silent cave. Instantly the atmosphere lightened, as if a lid had been taken of a tightly locked chest. Some dwarves began laughing and cheering softly as they saw the little girl in her grandfather's arms.

Tauriel experienced the scene with breathless happiness. Never before had she seen the reaction the people of Erebor had to Kíliel so palpably, and it was again made clear to her how magical and important her daughter was, not just for her but for anyone who laid their eyes on her. The cave was now filled with a light and cheerful chatter where before there had been uncertainty or mistrust.

Tauriel turned to Dís then, whose face was filled with laughter and happiness as great as her own.

«I am ready,» Tauriel breathed, and exhaled sharply, though her eyes gleamed with excitement and bliss. For it was true; she was finally ready to marry the dwarf she loved greater than her own being, the father of her child and the one who had shown her the meaning of true happiness and love.

«Yes, you are,» Dís answered, her eyes already filled with tears of happiness. She touched Tauriel's cheek for a moment and then kissed her hands, before she turned and walked into the cave, through the mass of dwarves who again made way for their princess to pass easily. Tauriel watched the dwarf she called mother walk from her, and realised for the first time how important she and her brother were for the dwarves of Erebor. She instantly felt a great honour to have been welcomed into the family with such love. She realised she would have to earn the love of the people as well, and it did no longer scare her.

Dís reached the place where the rest of her family stood. She walked to hug Kíli tightly, before stepping back and joining the others in their waiting for the bride. Fíli took his mother's hand and squeezed it lightly. Their eyes met for a moment as they shared in the happiness of this day.

Tauriel exhaled heavily and inhaled once before she stepped through, into the light, and all the dwarves laid their eyes on her. She held her breath. For a moment it was like the time stood still.

A whisper of wind went through the crowd, but they were all silent, watching her with awe. Some peered with anticipation and some still with suspicion, but all eyes were locked on her, and in that one moment they all had to admit to her beauty.

It felt like an eternity, and Tauriel dared not raise her gaze yet. She dared not meet the eyes of all the dwarves that had so many opinions about her, but she was not afraid. It was a strange, and yet powerful feeling, for she knew why she was here with absolute certainty. Finally she raised her gaze and met the eyes of the only dwarf that mattered.

Kíli felt the breath knocked out of him the moment she stepped into the cave. It was a good two-hundred yards from where he stood, but still he could see her face with clarity, and it was like seeing her for the first time again. Time slowed down, his mouth dried and his eyes saw only her. It felt like it was the first time he saw a thing of beauty, and he could never again look away.

Her beauty was unmatched anywhere in the world, her face and hair gleaming in the light of the setting sun that washed through the cave. The white dress moved around her body with softness that made it look like she was floating rather than walking. Had Kíli never before laid his eyes on her he would have thought her to truly be a Valar, walking the Earth as they did in the First Age of the world. It was then that she met his gaze, and he felt his heart stop for a long moment. Her eyes were so green and clear, and she held his with determination and love. Kíli could barely breathe knowing that it was for him that she was here, that she would finally become his by right.

Kíli felt his knees buckle underneath him. Suddenly he felt the hand of his brother on his shoulder, and through Fíli he got the strength to stand fast. He straightened and looked at his brother with a wide grin. In his face Kíli knew the love and support that his brother never failed to express, it gave him strength and hope. Fíli nodded, his smile almost as great as his brother's, and he patted his shoulder with shared eagerness, before stepping back again.

Kíli turned back to gaze upon his ascending bride as she walked down the hill, through the crowd and came slowly closer to him. Fíli felt the happiness for his brother's final victory warm his heart. He was wondering if it wasn't a problem after all that Legolas did not show up, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

«Tauriel!» A voice rang across the cave, and as a golden-haired elvish princeling entered the cave, a gasp went through the cave with each dwarf that reacted to his arrival. A chatter suddenly started to grow, yet Tauriel and Legolas were untouched by it.

She turned abruptly at the sound of her name, and stood frozen, seeing her brother by love at the entrance of the cave. She did not understand at first, thinking he was perhaps only a mirage, a vision brought on by her nerves, but as she saw that all the other dwarves saw him as well, she turned back to him. Her face broke into a happy grin as she grabbed her skirts and ran back towards him.

Thorin looked to his nephews and they all seemed as surprised as him, though he thought he could see a slight curve on Fíli's lips before he turned back to look at the elves. He still had Kíliel in his arms, and she tugged at his tunic.

«Who's that?» She whispered, though did not take her eyes off of her mother as she ran up the slope to the entrance of the cave.

«That is your other uncle, Legolas,» Thorin exhaled, both exasperated and slightly relieved.

In the meantime Tauriel finally reached Legolas. «You are truly here!» She laughed as she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly for a moment. Legolas placed both arms around her and held her tight as his heart and breath came heavily from his long run. He had sprinted from the gate to reach here in time, after speaking with one of the guards that had told him the wedding had already begun.

«I wouldn't have missed it for the world,» he breathed against her neck. Releasing his hold on her finally, he placed his hands on either side of her face and looked at her with a loving smile. Legolas kissed her forehead before taking her arm in his.

«What are you doing?» Tauriel asked, still with laughter in her voice.

«I am walking you down the aisle, as is my right as your bother, _neth_ _,_ » he replied, and started walking with her by his side. Tauriel did not know what to say, her thoughts racing inside her head with all sorts of questions. But at turning to Kíli again and seeing his still excited expression, all her thoughts turned to one; that she loved him. Nothing else mattered at this moment.

The dwarves muttered between themselves as Tauriel and Legolas walked between them down into the cave, for they did not know what to make of this; another elf? But seeing their King's content expression they turned quiet, for if the King did not object, how could they?

Kíli was naught but happy for Legolas' sudden arrival. He knew it was the one thing his beloved had missed on this day, and he imagined it would make it all the more perfect. This way they could both share their happiness with their families and each other. It was how it was supposed to be.

Tauriel and Legolas walked slowly, with a steady pace, and Tauriel held Kíli's gaze the whole way. Even when her eyes began to fill with tears did she hold onto his, seeing his face through the blur, knowing that he was all that mattered.

Suddenly she heard a small voice. It rang through the cave in a soft khuzdul song, and she suddenly realised it was her daughter singing. Kíliel sat still in Thorin's arms, and her small voice rang out across the crowd, making all muttering amongst the dwarves settle down.

Dís was the first to chime in, joining her granddaughter in the song. It was a dwarven love poem. 'Mahal umhûd âzyungâlh'. It was Dís who had taught it to the babe when she had understood Kíliel's love for song and music. She walked over to Thorin, who also raised his voice in harmony with theirs, and suddenly the cave was filled with the sound of a thousand voices as every dwarf joined in the song, of Mahal and his blessing of the lovers.

It was overwhelming and Tauriel looked in awe at the faces around her as she continued walking among the people of Erebor, who sang to her of blessed love. She began sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks again as the power of it hit her chest with full force. Legolas laughed in amazement as he supported her and continued to walk her towards Kíli. Never had he thought that the dwarves were able to make such beauty in music and song, though it was still far from the sound of elven making. He recognised the feeling of his first sight of the Hall of the Kings. The sheer power of it turned the world before him.

When finally they reached the little meadow in front of the water, and Legolas handed her to Kíli, Tauriel hugged her lover tightly.

«I love you,» she breathed in his ear. «Will you forgive me?»

Kíli laughed softly and loosened her grip around him, taking her face in his hands. «You are here, that is all that matters to me,» he said and lead her to stand before Thorin.

The King handed Kíliel to his sister, and Dís took a step back to stand beside Fíli again with the babe in her arms. Legolas stood on the other side of Thorin, on the bride's side as was custom for elves. Thorin stood before the bride and groom, ready to officiate the wedding he had worked so hard to legalise. The cave had again turned silent as the song had ended, and the dwarves looked with anticipation for the wedding to begin.

A horn was blown throughout the mountain, the signal that the ceremony had officially begun.

A little party of dwarven guards walked up to Legolas, opened a casket that they held between them and handed him a hammer. It was richly decorated, normally used for metalwork, but had been enriched for this occasion and would become an heirloom for Tauriel and Kíli's future family. Legolas looked puzzled for a moment, but Fíli walked to him and explained that as the closest family of the bride he would have to act as her father and hold up the hammer as a sign that he approved and wanted the ceremony to proceed.

Legolas did not look any less puzzled though he looked at Tauriel, and with her nod held the hammer high in the air, far above the dwarves. A cheer rose from all the people of Erebor, and the guards moved to create a circle around the royal family, as was custom, symbolising the staying of Mahal's hammer by the grace of Eru and signifying that both families will protect the couple from harm. As neither families were great enough to form the circle the guards acted on their behalf.

Fíli signalled that Legolas could again lower the hammer, and as he did, Thorin began reading from a great book that was handed to him by another guard. It was usually custom for the father of the bride to read the wedding agreement, the _Zarb_ , but as this was a royal marriage Thorin had the honour, as King _._ All would be quiet while the agreement was read, even as it was an extensive document, as most dwarven contracts. It was great dishonour to interrupt the reading of the Zarb, as this would be seen as an opposition to the union of the betrothed.

They stood long still, listening to Thorin read aloud in slow, respectful Khuzdul. Even Legolas, who did not understand a word of what was spoken, stood silent, respecting his sister and her groom as he held the wedding traditions holy in his heart, be it dwarvish or elvish.

Tauriel and Kíli stood facing each other, their hands interlaced and their eyes locked as they listened to Thorin and the agreement they had created together. It was important that both bride and groom were agreeing on the terms of their marriage, especially as it was a royal wedding and the first marriage after the retaking of Erebor. Their eyes were full of love for one another and Tauriel could still feel the rare tear fall from her eye of her intense, inner emotions. Kíli reached up to caress her cheek, and she laughed silently and closed her eyes from his touch.

Standing before him now she saw how more mature he suddenly looked compared to the night they had spent together in Rivendell, almost three years ago to the day. His beard had began to grow a year ago, as she well had noticed and loved greatly, just like any part of him, but it hadn't occurred to her how much he had changed from the dwarf she first fell in love with.

For the occasion he had decorated his beard with gems and metal as to represent his status as a prince, as well as clasps in his ears and hair which were richer than usual. His robe was decorated with gemstones and metal, with the royal seal over his heart, and he wore silver rings with great gems on his fingers. For the first time since they'd met he looked like a prince of Erebor, and she felt her love for him only grow as she kept watching him. She did not care that he had changed or that he dressed more richly; it was him, and the fact that they had grown together for the last two years that made her heart skip a beat.

Thorin finished his reading, and with a nod from him Kíli, still holding Tauriel's hand, began walking around her, making her turn with him, but still standing in the same spot. She laughed and wondered on these strange wedding traditions. Legolas did the same as he watched them and the dwarves around them which began cheering and laughing with the bride.

After several rounds Kíli stopped and Tauriel took a hand to her head feeling faint of the turning yet she laughed sweetly. When they again stood before each other, Fíli turned to Legolas.

«You must ask Kíli if he takes your sister's hand,» he whispered, and the baffled prince rose his eyebrows but did as Fíli said yet again. He had no idea he would be given such a big part in the wedding. If he did he would have changed his clothes to something more appropriate.

He stood before Kíli and asked with an official voice, loud enough for everyone to hear: «Do you, Kíli of the line of Durin, take my sister by love, Tauriel of Mirkwood, as your wife, to protect from harm and love with the respect of a husband for as long as you shall live?»

«I do and I will!» Kíli knelt before the prince, which now towered over him. Legolas again looked around, wondering what to do and how to proceed, but after a moment he knelt himself and put a hand on Kíli's shoulder, signalling him to rise. They held gazes for a while as they stood before each other and smiled as they established the respect between them more clearly in the eyes of everyone present. Never again would it be said that there was ill-will between the elves of Mirkwood and the dwarves of Erebor.

Thorin had a pleased look on his face as he asked the bride and groom to stand before him again. Tauriel and Kíli joined hands as they knew what came next. It was one of the traditions held dearest by the dwarves, and so Tauriel had not asked for it to be left out or changed. She was after all marrying a dwarf.

Tauriel smiled as she met Kíli's gaze and they recited together:

_Blessed are you Mahal who has created everything for the glory of Eru._

_Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the earth, the mountains and the hills._

_Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the gems and metals in the heart of the mountain._

_Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the dwarves and the seven houses._

_Blessed are you Mahal who taught the dwarves the skill to work the gems and metals in the heart of the mountain._

_Blessed are you Mahal who gladdens our Halls through his children._

_Blessed are you Mahal who gladdens groom and bride._

As they finished they stood before each other, their hands locked. Tauriel felt short of breath, not for the reciting, but for the strong emotions she felt grow in her as the ceremony came closer to the end. Soon they would be legally married, and she could hardly believe it. She squeezed Kíli's hands with such strength she feared she might have crushed his bones had he not been of sturdier built, as all dwarves were. He only smiled sweetly and winked at her with an expression that told her he was just as excited as her. Then it was time for their vows.

«In my Halls you will find a house, in your heart I will find a home.» Kíli said, his voice deep and his brows creased as he tried to contain himself of the extreme happiness growing in his chest.

«In your Halls I will find a house, in my heart you will find a home.» Tauriel replied as was custom, her voice barely a breath at the last word as she tried to keep from crying again. With these vows the lovers proclaimed to the world and each other that they belonged together. Behind them Dís sobbed silently, hugging Kíliel in her arms, the little girl not fully understanding why her grandmother would cry on a happy day like this.

Fíli walked to them, and handed both of them their rings. The one Kíli threaded carefully on Tauriel's finger was a sturdy golden ring with the markings of the line of Durin along the band, richly decorated with diamonds and colourful gems. In return Tauriel gave Kíli a plain, golden ring. Both rings symbolised the bride's welcome into the groom's family.

«By the witness of Mahal and his people beneath the Mountain, I now pronounce that you are rightfully married, to spend eternity together in this life and the next. Go forth in happiness and good health!» Thorin finally announced, his voice regal as it rung across the cave, followed by a sudden deafening cheer from the crowd all around them.

Kíli looked up at his bride, his smile so wide he felt his cheek numbing, and it was then that Tauriel sank down on her knees, making her slightly smaller than the dwarf that was now her husband. Kíli looked at his wife, the very thought making him dizzy. He caressed her cheeks, looking deep into her emerald eyes as he comprehended what all this meant, and he felt his love burst from his chest. The moment lasted a lifetime.

Then finally Tauriel dragged him down, kissing him with such happiness and love they might as well have been alone in the cave. It was like the first time they were here, when Kíli had shown it to her and proposed for the second time, and they had devoured each other with passion. She felt the fire grow in her again. How she longed for the night, and their first time as husband and wife.

The kiss was eventually broken as their family embraced them with good wishes and hugs, and it was time to move the celebrations up into the halls of Erebor, where the feast would last for another seven days.

First to congratulate them was of course Thorin, for he was standing closest, and Tauriel thought she could see the otherwise stern King wipe a tear from his eye. Next came Fíli with a great smile, his arms wide open as he walked to hug his brother excitedly, and then he took Tauriel's hand and kissed it, as it was more proper than the hug he had wanted to give her as well. After them came Dís leading Kíliel, whom Kíli lifted into his arms and hugged joyfully as his daughter laughed and chattered about her excitement. Dís hugged Tauriel and then kissed her forehead, welcoming her into the family, with the odd tear leaving her eye out of happiness.

Lastly Tauriel looked for Legolas, who had yet to congratulate them. He stood a few meters away, looking weirdly at the ground, and Tauriel saw a tear roll down his cheek, but it was different from the happy tears of Dís. Tauriel walked to him, and lifted his head so she could meet his eyes.

«I am happy for you, _neth_ ,» he muttered, but did not meet her gaze. His lips twitched in a faint smile.

« _Mellon_ ,» she whispered and laid her arms around his waist softly. «I will always be here, I am never lost to you,» she murmured against his ear as if she read his thoughts clearly, and he chuckled faintly under his breath. He loosened her arms from around him and took her face in his hands.

«Savo 'lass a lalaith,» he smiled sadly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He was wishing her happiness while saying goodbye, and it immediately saddened her. «I will stay for as long as you wish, but you are forever lost to me now, beloved sister.» His voice was so melancholy. She understood and could do nothing about it, so she nodded and smiled, thankful for his blessings.

They turned both to her husband then, as they were all getting ready to move out. Legolas held out his hand which Kíli took happily and gratefully. «I thank you, prince Legolas. I am glad you decided to come!»

«It would seem a lost affair had I not; who would have raised the hammer?» Legolas said ironically as they all laughed and turned to walk out of the cave.

The couple was escorted by their family, a band of guards both in front and behind, and the people followed after them. Kíli and Tauriel held a strong grip on each other's hand, neither willing to let go now that they were finally united. It was such a strange feeling, getting what they had so long hoped for, and now that it had happened it felt like a dream.

They laughed blissfully as they walked up through the Mountain and entered the Grand Hall, which had been cleared and set up with tables like a mead hall, though much grander. Tables stretched all the way through the open place to make room for every guest. On the one side, beside the guards' quarter, was the temporary kitchen set up, with newly built stone grillers and turners where great boars roasted and filled the hall with the sweet scent of warm meat, and on the other side was barrel upon barrel placed, filled with mead, ale and stronger drinks, necessary, as any dwarf would say, for the festivities to begin.

It began with the bride and groom, standing on top of the royal table, tasting the first drink. By rightful dwarven custom it must be downed, and the dwarves watched in awe, at Tauriel in particular, as the couple raised their glasses and drank. Only a mere moment passed from the cups touched their lips to they both raised them empty in the air and kissed yet again with a roar of the people of Erebor as encouragement. They laughed and jumped off the table, signalising that the celebration was officially started.

—

They party lasted long into the night. The feast was grand, and when the music began the dwarves joined in song and dancing, with the married couple to lead of course. Even Legolas had enjoyed himself.

He had danced with Tauriel first and then with Kíliel, holding the little girl in his arms, and she seemed to have fallen for her almost uncle. She had refused for him to set her down, so Legolas had kept dancing with her until she fell asleep in his arms. He had seemed to enjoy the dwarven celebration more than Tauriel had anticipated, and his relationship with Kíliel had also been surprising, for he had not wanted her to be taken from him even as she was asleep. In the end he had been sitting on the royal table with the girl sleeping in his arms through the rest of the evening, while speaking with Thorin and Fíli.

Tauriel herself had danced one dance with Thorin, then Fíli, and then been passed back and forth between many other dwarves who seemed to have no problem with her love for their prince, most of them of Thorin's company; Dwalin and Bofur in particular. Kíli had danced with his mother and a few older dwarven women, before the married couple had again reunited and spent the rest of the night dancing close, in a loving haze of smoke and ale.

It was for no little reason Tauriel complained about her feet when they finally returned to their own chambers, after a long round of saying good-nights after the festivities.

«I do not think elves are supposed to dance like that,» she laughed and removed her shoes with a sigh. «My head is swirling and I do not think I'll be able to walk properly for many days.»

At that Kíli grinned, took her hand and spun her around again, so she ended up against him. She laughed sweetly and cupped his face in her hands. Her fingers made circles in his beard as they looked deep into each other's eyes.

«I would dance with you every minute of every day had I got my way,» he murmured and stretched his neck to get closer to her lips, but it was she who had to close the distance, as she always did. Their lips melted together for a moment. Tauriel let out a long sigh, and breaking their connection she looked at her husband with eyes full of love and a blissful smile stretching across her face.

«Lucky for me you rarely do,» she teased and kissed him softly again.

«You might be right, but I hope you remember that this was only the first night, and there are six more to come.» Kíli retorted with a clever grin and kissed her neck softly, as his hand began to wander from her hip and up, over her waist and up along her back.

«How can I forget,» she sighed, feeling his touch as a light breeze that made the hair on her arms stand up from pleasure. «Though I have to admit, dwarves do know how to celebrate, and especially drink. I do think I am affected by it.» She giggled and bit her lip playfully. «In Mirkwood the King never allowed me to drink much, he was like a strict father sometimes, protecting me and…» she suddenly lowered her gaze. Her smile faded as her laughter died away. She stepped away from Kíli, and turned away. He looked after her with sad eyes, but did not know what to say.

Tauriel walked to the chest and found the box for the diadem, giving her a reason not to look at her husband. She placed the crown in it with careful fingers, before her hands began fidgeting with the bun on the back of her head, to release her head of the strain of the tight, though beautiful braids.

«Tauriel,» Kíli finally spoke, and walked to her. He laid his hands carefully around her, trying to sooth her as he knew of the trouble she had experienced over the last couple days.

«I am fine,» she said, though he could clearly hear the catch in her throat. He turned her, so she would face him, with determined, though kind hands, for at this moment he would not have her sadness. It was their first night together as a married couple and he would only have her happiness.

«You have given up much, and I could ask nothing more of you than your love and the gift that is our daughter. You are strong, beautiful and clever, all the things I am not worthy of, but you chose me, and at this moment you are mine and I am yours. Our daughter is safe with my mother, and so I ask of you to forget all else, for tonight, only our love exist. Nothing else is important, only you and me,» Kíli spoke softly as he cupped her face with his hand, his eyes holding hers with an intensity so she could not look away.

Tauriel felt the tears well up in her as he spoke, but they were only tears of happiness, for he was right. Tonight nothing but their love mattered. She could mourn her loss later, but tonight she'd look upon her husband with love and devotion.

«You are the only worthy, Kíli,» she murmured and again she closed the distance between them. Their lips met softy, though determined. She grasped his neck as he held her close to him, wanting more than ever to feel her naked skin underneath his fingers. How long had he dreamed of this day, this moment, to be able to hold her and know that she was forever his, body and soul, as he was hers?

Kíli chuckled and broke their kiss once again. He caressed her face, dried the remaining tears, and kissed her hand softly, before he led her to their sleeping chamber. There he made her sit, while he proceeded to release her hair from the bun. His fingers were soft and patient, and Tauriel felt her happiness grow as she sat in front of the mirror and watched her husband's kind smile as he released one braid after another.

The dwarves' abilities with hair and braids never ceased to surprise her, as she barely had begun to grasp the techniques they used. Dwarven hair was much different in texture than elven, and therefore twice as hard to work with, and still they made it look as easy as breathing. It was therefore no wonder that Kíli released her hair with such ease, so it soon hung free over her shoulders, and Tauriel sighed with happiness of the relief.

She caressed his hands as he laid them on her neck and began stroking her carefully. She kissed his hand and turned around in the chair to face him. Sitting like this she was but a head lower than him, and she instantly got a flash of memory from the woods of Rivendell. Then she had also been sitting like this, looking up at the dwarf she had never thought she could ever be calling hers.

«My husband,» Tauriel breathed, her lips quivering as she was filled with the happiness she could not contain. It was like fuel on the fire, for instantly Kíli put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her with such passion as she could hardly remember him ever having. He was always kind and careful not to hurt her, but now his lips devoured hers intensely and all thought of carefulness was far away from his mind. Tauriel felt the fire awaken in her as well and her loins began aching for him again as her hands held his collar tightly.

Then Kíli surprised her by placing one arm underneath her knees and the other under her back as he lifted her up and carried her to their bed. She laughed surprised and happy as he threw her on the soft cover and laid down over her. She looked up at the face that she loved so intensely she did not know what to do but kiss him again, and their lips interlaced with passion once again.

Kíli broke away from her lips, only to kiss her throat and collarbone, hungry to taste her skin. Tauriel sighed of pleasure and caressed his hair as he slipped a hand underneath her back to loosen her bodice. To Tauriel's surprise he managed easily to release it enough for him to slip the dress of her shoulders and expose her heaving breasts. Kíli continued to kiss her, and she felt her head spin and her lust for him grow throughout her body as he treated her to her liking.

Each time they made love it was like they stepped out of their bodies, as if their minds were one while they thrived together in the sweet dance. The trouble of the world would be lost to them, all that mattered was themselves as they explored each other again and again, through body and mind.

They had made love many times since the night in the cave, and it still awed Tauriel how an act so repetitive could never grow dull or spent. By every kiss Kíli offered her she felt her need for him, with every touch she wanted to feel his hands on her body and explore him with hers. No matter how many times they made love, how many things they tried to send them even higher, there was always more to learn and more to experience.

Now was no different, and they moved together in a haze of ale and lust that made them only push further. Kíli did no longer hold back, and Tauriel rode him like a stallion, their bodies completely interlaced and their hands exploring each other with enthusiasm.

They were finally together, married with the approval of their people, and it fuelled the fire between them even more. No one would ever part them again, and it was like they both acknowledged it, as they held onto each other while they moved together in a passionate rhythm that made stars appear before their eyes.

When they finally had finished, they lay together, Tauriel with her head on Kíli's furry chest and his hand caressing her shoulder. Tauriel felt her happiness settle, as she finally began to realise that they were in fact married.

«Do you remember the night in Rivendell?» She breathed. Her head was hazy with many toxins, pleasure and love being some of these. She lazily moved her head upwards to look at Kíli, her eyes narrow with happiness and calm.

«How can I forget? It was like a dream, and when you said that you loved me…,» he cut off his own speech to lean down and kiss her deeply again. Tauriel sighed of lust once more, but she was too tired to do anything about it at the moment. She only giggled and caressed his chest hairs with her fingers.

«I have never felt such happiness,» Kíli grinned widely. «Well, except for today, of course,» he quickly added after Tauriel gave him a crooked look. She then laughed and moved to lay on top of him. Her hands held his face as his laid on her hips, and she looked at him for moment before she kissed him intently.

«My wife,» Kíli murmured, his smile wide as he felt her boundless love fill him. He caressed her hair and kissed her again. Then he rolled her around in the bed, and they laughed together. This was the first day of the rest of their lives, and they knew they would spend every waking moment of it together.

 

**NÂT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translator: (in order of appearance)
> 
> Sindaring: Neth = Little sister  
> Khuzdul: Mahal umhûd âzyungâlh = Mahal bless the lovers  
> Khuzdul: Zarb = wedding agreement/prenuptial agreement  
> Sindarin: Mellom (common, we all know this one) = friend  
> Sindarin: Savo 'lass a lalaith = Have joy and laughter (found this phrase here )
> 
> Damn thats a lot of translations...
> 
> and lets not forget:  
> Khuzdul: NÂT = The end *sobs*
> 
> And YES this is the last chapter of this fic, but it is not the end of the story, as I hope most of you already know. To continue reading about Tauriel, Kíli, Kíliel, Thorin, Fíli, Dís and Legolas check out my other fic "Daughter of stars and stones"!
> 
> But oh, it is the last chapter, and I am so torn.  
> I have never struggled with a chapter as I have this one. Not because it was hard to write, but because the end have to be perfect, and I have of course come to know that perfection is an illusion, and still I could not be happy with this, which I still am not. It stands so close to my heart, being my first SERIOUS fanfiction that has ever gotten any attention here, and I am so afraid to let it go. I have no idea what I would do without DoSaS, I wouldve been lost if I coudlnt continue writing about my dwarves, they have become my life, crazy as it may sound! But this fic lasted WAY longer than it should in the first place, so Im sure it will be a relief to post it, no matter how scared I am!
> 
> So I am trusting this chapter to you, and I hope it is a good closure, as well as a good opening for their daughter's story! Im sorry Im just gonna go cry in the corner of all my anxieties around this chapter now...
> 
> And know that I would not have done this without every single one of you who has kept up with me, waited way too long for each chapter and either supported with a favorite or a sweet comment! You all drove me to this madness, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart! s2


End file.
